


Legend of Korra Season One: Movie Adaptation

by Cuofeng



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuofeng/pseuds/Cuofeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an experiment to imagine the first season of Legend of Korra as a stand alone feature that does not rely on any knowledge of Avatar: The Last Airbender. The overwhelming majority of dialogue is newly written.</p><p>There are significant changes between this and the source material. Some, such removing Naga and Pabu were done with consideration for the limited imaginary CG budget. Others were done for thematic reasons, like turning Tarrlok from male to a woman with the unimaginative placeholder name of Tarrlokina, as I feel it helps Korra form a stronger connection. A few more came from visualizing season three as the story line to come next instead of season two. However, most changes were undertake with the aim of allowing this story to create the Avatar universe for any new viewer, rather than slide a new story into an already existing setting. Things are quite different as a result.</p><p>All criticisms and recommended changes are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

BLACK SCREEN

In the black there are the indistinct noises of many people being respectfully quiet or whispering in low tones. Then the sound of an iron bell begins, such as one might hear in a temple. There are four clangs, then silence filled with the sound of a hushed crowd.

MALE VOICE (TENZIN)  
(Speaking to a great crowd)  
The Avatar is dead. The Avatar is reborn!

  
MAIN TITLE

  
EXT. NORTHERN OCEAN - PINE FOREST COAST - DAY

Open on a frigid ocean under grey skies as if seen from a low-flying plane. In the distance the mainland can be seen with snowcapped mountains and pine forests.

The scene shifts and the mainland is now closer and on the right. A boat, about 150 feet long, is under way and heading horizontal to the land. It is of a design and technological level which would put it at home in the 1910's and has clearly seen hard years of service in harsh climates. A whale spout blows in the distance.

A huge shadow in the shape of a whale passes under the boat. Then the shadow starts to glow with stripes and spots of bioluminescence in pink and green, showing that the whale-creature has four flippers in addition to its tail. This is the first indication that we are not on earth.

  
EXT. NORTHERN OCEAN - BARREN COAST - DAY

Seen close up from the side, details of the boat show influence of east-asian design. The ship name is in Chinese characters. It flies a green flag with a gold circle like an old Chinese coin. Above it is a blue flag with a stylized white lotus flower. Behind the ship the landscape rises up sharply and is now much more barren and rocky than it was previously.

  
EXT. NORTHERN OCEAN - GLACIER COAST - DAY

Now the boat is passing before a great cliff of a glacier ending in the water. Huge, yet very weathered shapes can be seen carved deeply into the ice-face. They look like geometric designs and inhuman faces in the style of Pacific Northwest Amerindian art.

  
EXT. WATER TRIBE VILLAGE - EVENING

Seen from behind, the boat approaches its destination. The sun is setting. There is a small arctic village clinging to the side of a steep slope above the sea between two cliffs. The box-like hide-walled buildings are arranged vertically, held up by stilts as they crawl up the steep incline. The only flat ground is at the water line and that is occupied by a little wharf at the rocky beach which houses a few small boats. Above the village the sheer headland transitions to peaks and ice.

Down at the shore the denizens of the village are gathering to meet the incoming boat. They wear clothes mostly made of leather and fur reminiscent of Yupik dress in our world but they have accented these with embroidery of bright blue. Strange, unearthly penguins squawk from a small rock a few yards off-shore.

The boat's engine starts and stops in small bursts as the captain makes adjustments to slow down, running in reverse. The ship is very close now but it is clear that stopping at the little wharf is not going to work. The sailors rush forward to the gunwales with long poles to fend off impact. Then three important looking men emerge onto the deck.

These three men are all over forty and wear high quality robes of very dark blue emblazoned with the same white lotus flower symbol that flies over the boat. The first man, WHITE LOTUS MEMBER, steps forward raises his hands with open palms. The cuff of his robe sleeve is trimmed bright blue. Then he begins to sway in smooth motions resembling Tai Chi. In response to the man's motions the water below bulges up between the boat and the land, pushing the ship back. The man continues his smooth and fluid motions and a shot from above the boat shows whirlpools form at the bow and stern, carefully turning it and governing its motion as he commands the water.

Now it is the second man in the white lotus robes who steps forward. He widens his stance and plants his feet firmly on the deck. The bottom hem of his robe is a strip of green fabric. This man curls his fists and brings his arms out in a series of strong and sharp movements. The rock that houses the penguins shudders and the creatures jump into the water with an angry squawk as rock slabs burst forth from the sea, connecting the penguin rock to the mainland. With a few more jabs and stomps from the man in green a new stone pier has been formed and the WHITE LOTUS MEMBER guides them in.

The sailors rush to tie up the boat to their new mooring spot and they throw down a walkway as the village crowd rearranges its self to meet the new direction of arrival. The White Lotus men are the first to descend and the third of their number, WHITE LOTUS LEADER, leads the procession. In a close up of his mouth and chest we see him breath in deeply. The collar of his robe is bright red. In his out-held hand a bright flame bursts into life, floating in the air above his palm. The leaders of the village welcoming committee bow to the men and make way for them to walk to the rough stairway that allows access to the village above.

From the distance, the light of their magical fire makes its way up the switchbacks through the night among the houses in the village. Their destination is one little house near the top.

  
INT. KORRA'S FAMILY HOUSE

It is a small house furnished in something resembling traditional Yupik fashion. Several of the furnishings show sign of mistreatment, repaired breaks or singe marks. Only one room is seen but a doorway leads off to another chamber. By the central fire-platform made of unmortared bricks there is an open clay pot of water. A woman in her mid to late twenties, SENA, is hurriedly sweeping or straightening up while her husband, TONRAQ, anxiously looks around making reaching hand motions as if he is going to start rearranging things in the house but never actually does. Their door opens and the three White Lotus men step inside.

SENNA  
(Quickly straightens up and hides the broom behind her back)  
Welcome. It is an honor to have the Order of the White Lotus in our home. We're so excited to see you!

TONRAQ covertly reaches behind her to take the broom and maneuvers it behind his own back to place it off to the side of the room. The WHITE LOTUS LEADER inhales and exhales heavily, both from the long climb and from having heard similar naive hope so many times before.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER  
You should not get your hopes up. Over the years we have inspected hundreds of children who were born on the day of Avatar Aang's death. All their parents were disappointed.

The SENA and TONRAQ share looks of contained excitement. Not looks of hope, but of secure knowledge that something good is about to happen.

SENNA  
(A bit triumphantly)  
Well, your search is over.

The White Lotus exchange their own looks. They have heard this before too.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER  
(patiently)  
I realize that as a mother you wish the best for your daughter. However, such confidence is premature. There is only one Avatar and the process of identifying each new incarnation is very delicate. Even when the child is found those results are kept secret.

Another WHITE LOTUS MEMBER breaks to this talk in while in the background faint epic music begins to swell. This is clearly foreshadowing a magical heroes journey.

WHITE LOTUS MEMBER  
(With a distant rapturous tone)  
But when the young Avatar reaches sixteen years of age they will be informed of their true identity. Then they will spend decades mastering all four elements one by one with instruction from teachers of the Water Tribe, the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom and the last remnant of the Air Monks. It will be a long, amazing adventure to nurture the fulfillment of the Avatar's ancient destiny to restore balance to the world!

The music abruptly cuts off as the WHITE LOTUS MEMBER realizes he has been going a little overboard.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER  
(coughs)  
But we are getting ahead of ourselves. We should get started. In a five year old any signs will be very subtle.

SENNA  
(involuntary snort of laughter)  
I don't think that's going to be a problem.  
(She turns to yell toward the other room)  
Korra!

A small girl, CHILD KORRA, comes running into the room yelling out a battle cry. When she gets to the center of the room she kicks forward. An invisible force shoots a nearby brick from the fire-pit to fly at the wall next to the very startled guests. As part of that same headlong motion she gives a punch and in front of her fist a little bit of fire bursts into existence to lick the nearest Lotus' robe hem. Her eyes go wide as she sees the now smoldering cloth so she quickly makes an open palmed throwing motion which causes the water pot to fall over and magically spill its contents sideways over the poor Lotus' lower half. That settled she takes a step back to regain control of her perviously planned entrance. She puts her hands on her hips with all the intimidation that a little kid can muster.

CHILD KORRA  
I'm the hero and you gotta deal with it!

She punches out towards the camera and fire fills the screen.

  
EXT. - WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND - 13 YEARS LATER - DAY

The fire fades away to reveal KORRA, now 18. With a flick of her arm she extinguishes the flame she had been holding above her open palm.

The compound mostly consists of a large open courtyard surrounded by walls constructed of ice. At one end of the long space, in a slightly elevated position, lies a large three-storied building constructed in a vaguely Tibetan style. The other end of the courtyard is full of obstacle course equipment that might be suitable for training an entire army platoon or a single young Avatar. In the middle, near a stables, is a clear space marked out into large rectangles and circles like game-fields in front of a roofed dais.

KORRA is dressed in padded protective clothing and settles into martial arts fighting position. She bounces slightly on the balls of her feet like an eager boxer. Three groups of two fighters in similar padded uniforms are spread out across the open space. Each group is dressed with either red, green, or blue. From above KORRA is standing at a "T" intersection in three rectangular fields which are each occupied by one of the teams. The blue team field, instead of being shoveled clean of snow like the others has the snow packed info several piles spaced evenly along it.

Extreme close up of KORRA'S mouth as she breathes out, a bit of fire flickering into existence in her frosting breath. She grins wolfishly.

At the center of the dais stands the WHITE LOTUS LEADER. He is older now and his hair has more grey in it. To right of him stand three people dressed in elaborate traditional costumes in each of the three colors symbolizing three of the elements. The FIRE MASTER is dressed in a mix of traditional Japanese and Thai fashions that are predominantly red and black. The WATER MASTER's costume is blue and white, adapted from Yupik and northern Amerindian dress. The EARTH MASTER is dressed in archaic Chinese fashion done in green and gold. To the left of the White Lotus there is one man in his fifties, TENZIN, dressed in a manner similar go a Tibetan Buddhist monk in saffron and orange. His head is shaved and blue tattoos in the shape of an arrow points down on his forehead, from there stretching down the back his neck out of sight. Similar tattoos mark the back of his hands. Beside him are a small knot of other spectators and in the distance behind them, near the stables, there is a massive white bison-like creature the size of a small bus. It has an arrow marking on the fur of its head like that of its master.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER   
(loudly so KORRA can hear him.)  
Avatar Korra, the demonstration of elemental mastery is an ancient and sacred ritual. Each of these disciplines is the core embodiment of an entire culture. To schedule three of them at once is... it is unheard of!

KORRA  
(yells back the obvious answer)   
Well, yeah. No one else can use more than one element.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER opens his mouth to speak again.

KORRA  
(interrupting him and now attempting to placate)  
I know, I know. Four nations, four cultures, four elements and only the Avatar can embody the union of all the... (mumble, mumble) I get it. But come on, I have an important guest watching!

She glances back at TENZIN with a smile, who in turn looks patient and pleasant but resigned to exasperation.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER  
(trying to marshall another argument)  
Korra, your previous incarnation, Avatar Aang, entrusted us with-

KORRA  
(Yells over him while smacking her fist into her palm)  
Yeah, yeah! Come on, let's start this thing!

WHITE LOTUS LEADER looks at TENZIN who gives a very slight shrug. WHITE LOTUS LEADER turns back and sighs.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER  
All right. Begin!  
(He gestures to the blue water team in the central field.)

That pair runs forward and with a few fluid motions of their arms the nearest piles of snow instantly melt into water and begin to sweep though the air in fluid ropes as the martial artists rush forward like a deadly rhythmic gymnastics ribbon floor-routine. Both attack at once but KORRA is ready. She moves in swaying, twirling motions to catch the jets of water in mid air with her own magical force and sends them rushing around back at their source. Then she goes on the attack, turning water into ice spikes and walls and back again.

KORRA  
(Laughing)  
Are we doing this or what? Let's go!  
(She beckons over to the other two combat teams.)

The earth and fire teams look at each other uncertainly and then to the WHITE LOTUS LEADER for conformation. He just hangs his head and waves permission.

The earth team steps forward with a stomp as they sink into their stances. They kick on the ground to rip loose large slabs of earth which fly up before they kick them forward with magical propulsion. KORRA spins to face this and plants her feet, moving her fists up to raise up a wall of earth in front of her to catch the projectiles. Then she punches to send huge chunks of the wall flying back at the opponents before she thrusts her arms down to set the ground rippling like a wave in the earth.

Then KORRA jumps backwards as a blast of fire scorches the spot where she had just been standing. Both fire team members are running forward while punching, jumping and kicking out jets of fire in a constant assault like super-powered Shaolin monks. KORRA dodges and begins to attack back faster, letting loose with a barrage of fire-blasts larger than any her opponents were throwing. KORRA ignites balls of fire under the heels of her feet and skates off down the field, making a tight sweeping turn like a rocket propelled speed-skater. But then she has to dodge a large flying boulder and a tumbling sheet of ice. The other teams are focusing on her all at once.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER  
(Frowning at the chaotic display)  
This is absurd.

TENZIN is watching the same display and the flickering firelight and sparkling reflection of shattering ice wash across his face. But he has an expression of wonder and wistfulness.

TENZIN   
This is incredible.

A stray chunk of smoking rock comes bouncing up towards his face but with a wave of his hand he safely cocoons it in a swirling ball of air before flinging it off to the side. The arrow-headed bison behind him lets out a grumbling groan as the rock lands near it.

TENZIN  
Oh, hush.

KORRA finishes her test in an omnidirectional battle of three entangled elements. But soon enough the other combatants go flying backwards one by one to slide to a halt on the ground, groaning. KORRA lands back at her starting place and triumphantly rips off her helmet to toss it in the air.

KORRA  
(Excited)  
Ha, ha, ha! Yes!  
(She catches sight of the watchers on the dais.)  
Uh, I mean...  
(She regains composure and smoothly bows the the assembled masters.)

In the moment that follows the WHITE LOTUS LEADER turns slightly to TENZIN.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER  
(In a voice that is not meant to carry.)  
So, what do you say, Master Tenzin?

TENZIN  
She's incredibly powerful, but reckless. I don't see much evidence of caution.

KORRA  
(waves at them from her spot a few yards in front of them.)  
Hello? I'm right here. And why should I be afraid of anything? In case you've forgotten, I've been in here training to fight my whole life! That at least I've got down.

TENZIN  
There are problems that can't be solved by force.

KORRA  
Yeah, but there are a whole lot more that can.  
(She turns back to the White Lotus leader.)  
So...?

WHITE LOTUS LEADER looks down at the line of the three other elemental masters. One by one they nod.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER  
(Sigh)  
You pass.

THREE ELEMENTAL MASTERS  
(Together)  
Avatar Korra, you are recognized as a master of the element!

KORRA  
Woohoo! Yeah! Three down, one to go! Now to train with Air-Master Tenzin!  
(Turns to TENZIN eagerly.)  
So when do we start?

Her eager excitement melts as she sees the regret on his face.

TENZIN  
Unfortunately, that will have to wait.

KORRA  
What? Why? Isn't that the whole reason you came all the way out here? To teach me how to master air? That's the last element I have left to learn!

TENZIN  
(Shows a twinge of guilt)  
Not exactly. I'm sorry, but I can't stay. The United Republic is too unstable for me to remain away for long. My position on the ruling council means I have to return to protect the country my father helped found.

KORRA  
But it has to be you who trains me! You're Avatar Aang's son. Since he died, you're the only air master left in the entire world. Aang would understand. He's my past life. I used to be him! I...  
(in a voice mimicking a man)  
You train me right now young man!  
  
TENZIN  
(unimpressed)  
That is not how reincarnation works.

KORRA throws her arms down in anger and impotent frustration.

TENZIN  
(sympathetically)  
Korra, I know you're upset, but though it's true I came down here to seek guidance from the Order of the White Lotus, I can now also join you in celebrating your achievement today! Maybe in a year or two we can think about you coming to the city for...and she's walking away.

KORRA has turned her back and is rapidly stamping off across the torn and mangled testing field. TENZIN opens his mouth to call after her but then choses otherwise and turns around with a sweep of his saffron cape. He walks towards the main compound building followed by the White Lotus masters.

EXT. BASE OF THE COMPOUND WALLS

KORRA walks along in the shadow of the compound's ice walls, shrugging off her practice pads and grabbing a blue and white, fur-lined coat that was lying thrown over a piece of training equipment. Her hands are balled in fists at her side and her face is tight with her refusal to cry. The walls are very tall and loom above her as she walks by well-worn training equipment and obstacles, some sized for a small child.

KORRA comes to the compound's main gate. It is a massive structure. There is a White Lotus guard standing at attention by the control mechanism. She looks up at him, and the fire is gone from her voice.

KORRA  
(tired)  
Hey, could I go outside for a bit?

The GUARD bows.

GUARD   
(respectfully)  
Of course, Avatar.

He blows a sharp blast on a whistle around his neck and ten other guards quickly rush out to gather around KORRA.

  
EXT. OUTSIDE THE WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND FRONT GATE - LATE AFTERNOON

The main music theme swells as the huge doors of the compound gate slowly crack open and the squad of guards march out forming a wide circle around KORRA. Cut behind her to reveal that all this caution is to let her out into a vast empty frozen plain. The only sign of humanity beyond the walled compound is the single snow dusted dirt road that winds down from the compound gate and off into the distance. A sweeping arial shot hammers in the sense of desolation as the camera gradually rotates round the compound to focus on one of the windows in the main building.

  
INT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND MEETING ROOM

TENZIN stands by the window where in the distance he can see KORRA'S guard convoy wandering outside the compound walls. He turns away to look back down at the maps of a costal city spread out on the table before him.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER   
She is ready, you know.

TENZIN  
I know. But if she can just wait a year or two longer. It's too unstable back in the city to throw an Avatar-in-training into the mix. The power of the criminal Triads is provoking protest movements and the council is just barely managing to hold it all together. The world is changing, old traditions are giving way to new ones. And the Avatar Reborn is not yet...ready The United Republic is my father's legacy, a new country people of all four nations to live together in harmony. I must protect that dream.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER  
And so must she. It is the Avatar's duty to keep balance across the world.

TENZIN  
Yes, and she will. One day.

  
EXT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND STABLES - SUNSET

KORRA approaches a crowd of White Lotus around TENZIN. She is rehearsing a speech to herself, making little gestures as she acts out both sides of the upcoming argument.

KORRA  
(to herself)  
Look, Tenzin, I understand that you have responsibilities but I do too and if...

Then she sees that TENZIN is loading things onto his bison in preparation to leave. She freezes. He sees her and his face briefly lights up. But KORRA's expression settles into anger and betrayal as her gaze focuses on his packed bags. She adjusts her path slightly and walks past him towards the main compound building. TENZIN shakes his head and with a swirl of his hands jumps up on top of his bison, gently propelled by a vortex of air. The shaggy bison roars and flexes its long tail as it begins to rise into the air with a huge blast of wind, floating with a magical power at odds with its hulking appearance. They fly off into the setting sun. KORRA'S hand clenches into a fist as the music rises.

  
INT. KORRA'S ROOM - NIGHT

Her room is furnished with well-made items, but looks very lived in as the sole refuge of a teenager who has spent nearly her entire life in seclusion from society. It is strewn with cheap dog-eared paperback books. The fancy and expensive volumes her tutors would prefer her be reading are dusty and unopened. Outside the window KORRA sees guards walking along the fortified wall. She glares with determination and grabs an empty backpack.

  
EXT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND - NIGHT

KORRA sneaks out and crosses the yard to the outer wall. She pauses for a moment before the ice wall. Then she sweeps her arms around in broad arcs as the ice turns to liquid before her. She easily makes a tunnel through the massive wall, busting through rock and ice. She rebuilds the wall behind her just as easily.

  
EXT. OUTSIDE WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND - NIGHT

KORRA runs forward down the hill slope and forms a board or sled out of ice drawn from the snow. She slides off down the mountain into the night.

  
EXT. WATER TRIBE VILLAGE - NIGHT

KORRA travels along the coast on a raft made of ice propelled by her water-bending. KORRA's home village rises up over the starry sea.

  
INT. KORRA'S FAMILY HOUSE

KORRA stands before her parents, SENNA and TONROQ, with her pack in her hands. They are a little older with a little more grey in their hair from worrying about her. There is an awkward power dynamic as her parents are uncomfortable standing before their daughter who is also the most highly ranking individual in the world. Then KORRA rushes forward to hug them and the tension breaks.

  
EXT. WATER TRIBE CITY - HARBOR - DAWN

This city is not large or particularly advanced or indeed worthy of being called more than a town in most countries but here on this continent it is the pinnacle of modernity. In the distance to one side of the city are the hints of an open pit-mine carved into the side of a mountain. To the other side are glaciers. The buildings in the city are a mix of traditional hide houses, modern metal roofed constructions, and large ice buildings that look like they had been frozen from a single mold. The harbor is almost larger than the rest of the city combined. Half the ships docked there are small, weathered cargo boats carrying ore or fishing boats waiting to head out to the shoals. The other half are giant transports waiting to transport the spoils of this southern continent back to the rich countries.

Even at this early hour the docks and harbor are being governed by water-benders who manipulate the element with graceful ease. One of the larger ships is flying the Water Tribe flag, a stylized moon and wave in white on blue and someone, KORRA, is walking up the gangplank from the pier towards it.

Sailors move to stop this trespasser at the railing, but then she lowers her hood to reveal that it is KORRA. All the sailors show instant recognition and retreat with amazed reverence. The captain rushes up to see what all this commotion is about. When he sees KORRA he stops as suddenly as his crew. KORRA bows her head slightly and makes a pleading gesture. In response the entire crew starting with the captain bow deeply.

  
EXT. SHIP AT SEA - ICY SEAS - DAY

Icebergs float around the ship as it powers forward across the ocean.

  
EXT. SHIP AT SEA - OPEN SEA - NIGHT

The moon is bright. In the distance a sea serpent breaches.

  
EXT. SHIP AT SEA - OLD AIR NOMAD ISLANDS - DAY

KORRA rushes to the railing as the ship passes near an island mountain that comes down to the waterline as a shear cliff. Just above the waves a massive statue is carved into the rock in the shape of a meditating monk with arrow tattoos on his head and limbs. The statue is broken and unmaintained after long neglect. In places the rock is still blackened from old fires. There are other carvings on the cliff above that look like the bison Tenzin rode. High on the mountain above, the hints of ruins can just be made out through the clouds.

  
EXT. SHIP AT SEA - EARTH KINGDOM WATERS - EVENING

On the coast there is a wide, lush valley filled with rice paddies. On one of the valley's sides there is an ancient walled town that rises out of the stone itself, built long ago from the living bones of the mountain. The cliff above is embossed with the images of local gods and heroes. On a promontory rising up at the edge of the sea there is a small yet elegant house in traditional Chinese style. The very edge of the promontory has been cleared into an octagonal practice space and there an old earth-master with a long beard slowly practices the forms of his art. The master halts in his practice and lets his chosen slab of stone fall still as he watches the ship pass by in the distance.

  
EXT. SHIP AT SEA - FIRE NATION WATERS - MORNING

The ship passes by a tropical volcanic isle. A stream of smoke rises up from the peak of a visible mountain. Near the coast is large red temple with a tall multi-story pagoda of Tai design. Closer to the beach there is a line of train tracks. Between the ship and the temple there is a train platform with a engine stopped there. On the platform are a line of Fire Sages in red robes and tall fabric hats. They are overseeing people unloading a shipment from the train and they hold floating flames in their hands. A man in a black eastern suit is checking the goods against a clipboard before he glances out over the water to see the passing ship. In the sky over the island a long serpent-like dragon soars on spread wings.

  
INT. KORRA'S CRAMPED STATEROOM

Sun streams in through the small porthole as KORRA dozes on a small bed platform in a stateroom.

MALE VOICE  
(Ship-wide announcement)  
Republic City! All ashore!

KORRA jumps up with sudden excitement and grabs her little pack which now has her coat stuffed inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The differences in this chapter mostly come from trying to slip in information about the Avatar world now that it is divorced from TLA. Bending had to be shown early and clearly, which results in Korra's three simultaneous tests. Senna is given lines instead of Tonroq as part of the general feminization of season one to match more with LOK's general atmosphere. Katara was cut as without the previous series her character does not have much purpose. The final travel montage is meant to give a very brief view of the four nations.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the story preview, I have changed Tarrlok to a woman provisionally dubbed Tarrlokina. I feel that this change helps the connection between that character and Korra.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY DOCKS - DAY

KORRA rushes out to the deck of the ship and then runs down the gangplank onto the teeming docks of the great city. REPUBLIC CITY is enormous and spreads across three banks in a large bay. There is a mix of architectural styles from three different nations but all of it is modern. Well, modern from the perspective of the 1920s. Save for the old walled district none of the city is over seventy years old. Electricity is everywhere from the trolly lines that criss-cross the city, to the electric street-lamps, to the headlamps of the Model-Ts with a Chinese flair that honk their way over the suspension bridges. Zeppelins soar above the newly built skyscrapers and the bay is full of every type of ship from massive steel cargo vessels to sailing junks.

On the street KORRA shoves her way into the milling crowds no one gives her any reverence. No one recognizes her and they shove her right back. She grins.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - VARIOUS LOCATIONS

KORRA walks along the streets of REPUBLIC CITY with only a vague direction. She passes the open doors of a cavernous factory. Inside water-benders manipulate water through the air and then freeze it into giant chunks with their magic. Non-benders then rush forward to chip the ice apart into smaller pieces for distribution and sale. The ice company's trucks have the logo of a happy otter-penguin.

Further on in another part of the city KORRA passes a construction site where teams of workers are raising a new building. Earth-benders are hammering the foundation down, Fire-benders are welding, and a small army of non-benders are doing the rest of the work.

In front of rich storefronts and theaters, glamorous ladies and dashing gentlemen parade in their finery. A beautiful woman lights a cigaret with a flick of her empty fingers.

In dirty alleys the homeless and unconventionally employed look out at the sidewalk pedestrians. The alley is lined with tattered posters printed with the masked face of Amon or the symbol of the equality movement.

  
EXT. STREET-SIDE AVATAR SHRINE

In a small space between two tall buildings there is a little shrine, too squashed to be called a temple. Inside are three statues siting in lotus position. The first on the left has the same arrow tattoo his head as Tenzin and in fact looks rather like him. That is Aang, the previous Avatar. The middle statue is KORRA herself, identifiable by the hairstyle if not the face. The statue on the right is neither male or female and has a featureless face. One of the statue's legs is outstretched like it is about to get up. It is the next Avatar in the cycle. The heads of the statues can clearly be swapped.

KORRA smiles at the shrine but then she sees an old woman kneeling in the little space before the statue.

OLD WOMAN  
I offer this prayer to the Avatar, past, present, and future. Please, carry my words to the spirit world.

KORRA looks around to see thousands of little slips of paper stuck into various crevices. She is no longer as excited as the weight of her position begins to press on her.

  
EXT. OUTSIDE THE STADIUM

The outside of the golden pro-bending stadium is covered with posters advertising upcoming matches, showing color coded human figures in red, blue, and green facing off in martial arts poses. The stadium is on a wharf that sticks out into the bay. Beyond it is AIR TEMPLE ISLAND out in the water. The island is dominated by a temple of blue tiled towers and white walls. A sky bison is flying through the sky above it.

KORRA  
All right, Air-Master Tenzin. No matter what you said, here I come.  
(She looks back at the city behind her.)  
Then again, he might be a bit mad. Maybe that can wait a few hours.   
(looks at the island and winces)  
Yeah, it can wait.

  
EXT. PARK SQUARE

KORRA walks along the edge of a city park. Outdoor cafés and teahouses intermix with trees and grass lawns. Near a public fountain a man has set a display of posters featuring the masked face of Amon, a mysterious visage of white, grey, and red. In the picture Amon is holding his fist to the sky as if encouraging the people to rise up. The EQUALIST PROTESTER is standing in front of these posters on a small table and is handing out recruitment flyers while yelling slogans into a megaphone.

EQUALIST PROTESTER  
(Through megaphone)  
People, are you tired of living under the tyranny of those individuals who can bend the elements to their will? Then join the Equalists! For too long the bending elite of the world have forced us non-benders to live as lower class citizens! Join our leader Amon and together we will tear down the super-powered establishment!

KORRA  
What are you talking about? Bending the elements is the the most ancient tradition in all our cultures! What's more important than that?

EQUALIST PROTESTER  
Oh, yeah? Let me guess, you're a water bender.

KORRA  
Yeah. You could say that.

EQUALIST PROTESTER  
And you look strong. I suppose you'd be able to blast me off here with water in five seconds.

KORRA  
(smirks)  
Oh, it wouldn't take nearly that long.

EQUALIST PROTESTER  
(to the spectators)  
This is what's wrong with our country! Who are the leaders of the criminal triads from the old days of Bloody Yakon to Lightning-bolt Zolt today? Benders! And who are the councilors charged with protecting us? All benders! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!

The crowd turns on KORRA and begins to shout in agreement with the protester. From one of the nearby outdoor cafés a dark haired young woman, ASAMI, looks up from where she has been writing in a notebook.

KORRA  
(to Equalist Protester)  
What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You're... you're oppressing yourself!

KORRA storms away.

EQUALIST PROTESTER  
(to KORRA)  
That didn't even make sense!

  
EXT. COMMERCIAL SIDE STREET

This is a less busy part of the city. The rents here are a lot lower but streets like this still do a brisk business serving the neighborhood. KORRA is shaken by her encounter with the Equalists but she spots a food stall and remembers how hungry she is. As soon as the two young men who were there before her start to leave she moves up.

KORRA  
This all looks delicious. I'll take one of everything, please!

Behind her, one of the two young men, BOLIN, sees KORRA and does an appreciative double take. He tugs on the shirt of his brother, MAKO, to slow him down.

SHOPKEEPER  
(No nonsense tone)  
That'll be twenty yuan.

KORRA  
Right!  
(She has a moment of realization.)  
Uh, I don't have any money?

SHOPKEEPER  
(Snatches back the food)  
Then what good are you to me?

The SHOPKEEPER continues to rant about the uselessness of immigrants. KORRA is at a loss for what to do now. That is when BOLIN slicks back his hair and saunters up with over-the-top casualness to offer her some of his own food.

BOLIN  
Hey, you could try some of mine.

KORRA  
Really? Thank you!

She proceeds to immediately chow down at a pace that makes BOLIN momentarily regret his decision to share. But then he remembers why he came over. Behind him MAKO just shakes his head at this behavior.

BOLIN  
I heard some of that. So, you're fresh of the boat-er-uh-mm...So, you're new in town, huh?

KORRA  
(swallowing the food in her mouth)  
Mmh hmm. I arrived today. Republic City is really not what I expected.  
(Looks around at the run-down street)  
I'd thought everyone in this place was living it up.

BOLIN  
(trying to be smooth)  
Yeah, it's a tough town. So, you have some family here? Or got a job lined up?

KORRA  
(Smiles at the understatement)  
Job? Yeah, I have a job.

MAKO  
(Behind them)  
Bolin! Hurry up!

BOLIN  
(Turns and yells through his teeth)  
Mako! Just a second!  
(Turns back and speaks with to KORRA with exaggerated cool)  
Sweet. So, I'm Bolin. I'm kind of an athlete. Pro-bending. It's a sport. I'm the earth guy for the team. If you wanted I could get you some tickets to one of our matches or-

KORRA  
You're a bender? Me too! Ha, I was starting to think that everyone in this city was against people like us. There were these protesters who were out saying crazy stuff like...

A fancy customized roadster turns around the corner and starts slowly driving down the street as KORRA continues. MAKO notices it and recognizes it as trouble. He walks over to his brother.

MAKO  
We should get going.

BOLIN  
(Turns to see three men getting out of the car)  
What are you...Oh.

KORRA  
Why? What's up?

MAKO  
Crime family goons. From the Triple threat Triad.

The three goons, led by SHIN, walk over to a store owner who is outside arranging his display of phonographs.

SHIN  
(with a menacing drawl)  
Mister Qiang, your payment is late this month. We thought it might have slipped your mind so we have done you the service of coming over here so we can deliver it to Mister Zolt personally.

QIANG  
(begging them to be reasonable)  
I'm sorry, I had to spend the last of my money on the rent! If I gave it to you instead I would lose the shop and then you'd get nothing!

SHIN  
I am not particularly interested in your life story. This is Triple Treat territory and here if you owe Zolt, then you pay Zolt.

SHIN gives a signal to his companion, EARTH GOON, who stamps the ground causing a rock to shoot up under the display table dumping the phonographs onto the ground.

MAKO sees KORRA glaring at the goons and grabs her arm as she steps forward, to keep her from doing anything hasty. KORRA does not like that.

MAKO  
(To KORRA while gesturing to EARTH GOON)  
Not a good idea. You might know some water tricks but there's not a lot of that out here and that guy's got plenty of earth.

KORRA  
(Looks him up and down and decides not to make a thing about him grabbing her since she likes what she sees)  
I don't know, I'm a pretty decent earth-bender myself.

MAKO  
(Lets go, suddenly awkwardly aware he made a racial assumption)  
Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. I mean, I just assumed from your Water Tribe clothes you were a...water...gal.  
(he grimaces at his own fumbling)

KORRA  
Oh, I'm a water-bender all right.

BOLIN  
Wait, but you just said...I'm confused.

KORRA  
(Cracking knuckles)  
Stick around. I'll clear things up.  
  
The goons are continuing to terrorize QIANG.

KORRA  
Hey, assholes!

The goons turn around in confusion. When they see KORRA standing alone in the street they start laughing.

SHIN  
(Takes in her traditional outfit and chuckles)  
Since you are obviously new here, girlie, I'm going to let that one slide. Now run along and learn to mind your own business.  
  
KORRA  
Oh, I think you are exactly my business.

This display is no longer amusing to the goons. They are being disrespected in public by some woman. FIRE GOON ignites a ball of flame in his hand.

FIRE GOON  
Just who the hell do you think you are?

KORRA  
(Grins)  
Why don't you come find out?

SHIN reaches inside his coat and flings forth a stream of stream of water from a hidden pouch. KORRA easily catches the water with her own maneuver and flings it back at his head, turning it to ice as soon as it envelopes him. Smothered in ice, SHIN staggers forward into range for KORRA to deliver a huge kick to his head that ends up smashing the ice on the hood of his car. The other two goons are shocked, but that shock quickly turns to anger. EARTH GOON leaps forward but before he can even begin his attack KORRA launches him skyward with a pillar of earth abruptly erupting out of the ground.

MAKO and BOLIN are hiding a ways back.

MAKO  
What just happened?

BOLIN  
Did she just use two different...?

EARTH GOON finally finishes his gradual decent from the sky by rolling off signs, hitting roofs and bouncing off awnings to come to rest in a fruit-stand. FIRE GOON is very freaked out now and in desperation he lets out a big, unfocused jet of fire across the street. KORRA runs forward, parting the flames around her and clamps the element back down into his palms before grabbing him and throwing him through a shop window.

BOLIN  
Fire?! *Gasp* Wait! Is she...?

MAKO  
She's the Avatar. She's Avatar Korra and I'm an idiot.

The triad goons try to escape in their car but KORRA tears up the street to stop them and ends with smashing their car into another storefront. Sirens begin to echo through the streets. There is a police airship drifting into sight above. MAKO and BOLIN take this as the signal to make their exit and meld in among the other departing spectators.

LOUDSPEAKER  
(to everyone remaining)  
Police! Freeze where you are!

Three officers in segmented metal armor jump out of the hovering airship. As they fall they shoot out metal cables from reels on their back that then snake through the air with magical intent. The cables latch onto buildings and slow their fall.

OFFICER  
(points to car crash site)  
Arrest them.

The officers approach the goons who are groaning as they crawl out of their wrecked car. The officers bend a pile of brick rubble out of the way and flatten part of the torn up street to quickly wrap the goons up in the cables. Another crunches and rips the metal car doors open with a flick of their wrists to get at the one who remains inside. KORRA walks up to them.

KORRA  
(Tapping the twisted metal door)  
Cool, manipulating the earth impurities in the metal to control it. Very nice, very modern. I haven't learned that trick yet. I know, but my instructors were all really old fashioned so-

One of the officers plants himself in front KORRA

OFFICER  
You're under arrest too.

KORRA  
What? No, wait, they're the bad guys! I'm the one who caught them! They were smashing up a shop!

OFFICER  
(Gesturing to the torn up street and broken storefronts)  
Looks like you smashed up a lot more than that.  
(Shoots out his cables at KORRA)

KORRA  
(She manages to grab the cables in her fist)  
But I can explain! I'm the-

OFFICER  
You can explain anything you want down at headquarters.

OFFICER makes another attempt to grab her and KORRA dodges out of the way, bringing up an earth pillar which OFFICER stumbles into. OFFICER falls back and the rest of the cops now focus on KORRA as the main threat.

OFFICER  
Get her!

KORRA turns to run and gathers up a stream of water from a fish shop tank, instantly turning it into fog to hide her escape.

KORRA  
(Yelling backwards)  
Sorry!

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - VARIOUS LOCATIONS

KORRA is running from the cops. She bursts free from the fog cloud she made behind her but finds that the cops are right on her tail, having swung up on their cables to run along the rooftops. Fortunately, there is a canal in front of KORRA so she jumps off the bridge and begins a water-bending powered skate along the river. But the cops are still chasing and making grabs at her, including waiting at the next bridge so she launches herself out of the canal and onto an adjacent street, igniting her rocket-fire-feet technique to accelerate up to a passing car. KORRA grabs hold of the rear and vaults herself into the car, much to the shock of the driver, ASAMI.

ASAMI  
Hey!

KORRA  
(Looks up to see metal-cops swinging near)  
Sorry!  
  
KORRA jumps out of the moving car beside a station for an elevated train and parkours her way up to the station's roof. From there she jumps down on the roof of a passing train. She sighs with relief, finally away from the cops. Then a huge shadow passes over her and she sees the Police airship hovering above. KORRA leaps off the train to get away but metal cables catch her in mid air. She struggles for a moment before resigning herself to capture.

  
INT. POLICE HEADQUARTERS - INTERROGATION ROOM

KORRA is handcuffed to a metal table as an armored cop in her late forties, LIN BEIFONG, reads the charges. LIN's hair is greying and she has a pair of scars across her cheek but she looks capable and hard as nails.

LIN BEIFONG  
Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property. Not to mention evading arrest.  
(Slams the folder down on the table)  
You're in a whole mess of trouble young lady.

KORRA  
But there were some thugs threatening a shopkeeper and I-!

LIN  
(Interrupting)  
Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way.

KORRA  
No, it's my duty to...   
(She stops and starts again)  
See, I'm the Avatar. So I decided-

LIN  
(Interrupting)  
Oh, I'm well aware of who you are. And your title might impress some people but not me.

KORRA  
(Angry)  
Ok, then I want to speak to whoever's in charge here.

LIN  
You're speaking to her. I'm Chief of Police Lin Beifong and this is a city of laws. There's no place here for heroes. If you think you can waltz in and dole out vigilante justice then you still have a lot to learn. But for now we two are going to sit here and have a nice long uninterrupted talk.

COP  
(Opens a small hatch in the door)  
Chief, the councilor is here.

KORRA  
Tenzin?

LIN  
(Sighs)  
Open the door.

KORRA's face lights up with relief as she expects TENZIN to walk in but to her surprise the newcomer is an unknown woman in her thirties, TARRLOKINA. She is dressed in elaborate professional attire mostly in shades of blue and white. By her coloration she belongs to the Water Tribe like KORRA. As soon as TARRLOKINA enters she flashes a broad smile like the politician she is.

TARRLOKINA  
Lin Beifong, you are looking radiant as usual.

LIN  
Cut the garbage Councilor Tarrlokina, what are you doing here?

TARRLOKINA  
(Jovially)  
I think you can guess. The Avatar making her first visit to our country is a great occasion! It's a shame Councilor Tenzin did not feel the need to tell us in advance that she was coming.

KORRA looks a little guilty, knowing that TENZIN did not know she was here. TARRLOKINA focuses on the cuffs around her wrists.

TARRLOKINA  
And could we get her out of those?

LIN  
Hold on, I've got her on a laundry list of charges that-

TARRLOKINA  
(dismissively)  
Please, I saw the men she apprehended. You know as well as I do that they should be off the streets. And if we can't trust the Avatar's judgement then who's left?

LIN looks very skeptical.

TARRLOKINA  
(gets serious)  
Chief Beifong, the press is going to get wind of this soon enough. Imagine the stories they'll print if they see the Avatar locked up here in a cell. If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against her I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages.

LIN  
(After an internal struggle)  
Fine.

KORRA is released. LIN gives her a two fingered 'I'll be keeping my eye on you' gesture. KORRA gives the same gesture right back. LIN wrinkles her face at that not making any sense. Together KORRA and TARRLOKINA walk through hallways of the station.

KORRA  
(Thankful and intrigued)  
Thank you so much for getting me out of there, councilor.

TARRLOKINA  
(smiles)  
Anything to be of service. It is truly an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra. And don't let Beifong fool you. There is a long tradition of the Avatar working to uphold public order. People seem to have already forgotten Avatar Aang ending the great war or apprehending the gangster Bloody Yakon. No one arrested Aang.

KORRA  
Everything's so complicated here.

TARRLOKINA  
(Continuing the flattery)  
Not as complicated as you might think. But trust your instincts. After all, the will of the Avatar is inherently the will of balance.

They approach the public front lobby of the building where SHIN is having his cuffs removed. Standing beside him is a powerful, well-dressed older man, ZOLT. He flanked on each side by big tough henchmen. This man looks important and not terribly friendly.

KORRA  
(At SHIN)  
You!

LIN enters the room from a different direction.

LIN  
(To the officer removing his cuffs)  
What is he doing out of a cell?

SHIN  
(smarmy)  
I'm bailed out. Don't worry chief, I'll show up for my court date. I trust in our justice system to once again prove my innocence. Oh, and I would like the Avatar to know that I don't hold any grudge for the misunderstanding today. Ladies.

He puts a knuckle to his forehead in a superficial sign of respect as he and ZOLT's group turn to leave.

TARRLOKINA  
(Staring at ZOLT as she murmurs to herself)  
So Zolt came to bail him out personally? I guess the kid really is marrying that old mobster's niece.  
(sighs)  
And half the council is probably invited to the wedding.

KORRA  
What? So he just gets to leave? Just like that?

LIN  
We have rules to follow here.

TARRLOKINA  
Rules which men like that trample over. Those kind of people see restraint as a weakness. And they will exploit any weakness. The triads, the anti-bending Equalists; the rest of the government is afraid to take any real action.

KORRA  
(In disbelief)  
But doesn't anyone do something?

TARRLOKINA  
(smiles)  
Funny you should say that.

Before she can say any more TENZIN bursts from a staircase where he just has descended from his landing site on the roof.

TENZIN  
(calling out)  
Korra? Korra?   
(He sees her)  
Korra, there you are! How did you even get here? Lin, what on earth is happening?

TARRLOKINA  
(smiling)  
Councilor Tenzin. I had thought you were leaving the city to serve as the Avatar's air master. I see plans have changed.

TENZIN  
(not smiling)  
Councilor Tarrlokina. What are you doing here? Never mind, I can guess. Korra, I have some things to say to you.  
(Beckons her over to his side)

KORRA  
I'm really sorry, Tenzin, but please don't send me back home.

TENZIN  
You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus. Do you realize the panic when the Avatar's been missing for two weeks! You put yourself in incredible danger! I have a ship ready to send you back to the pole first thing tomorrow.

KORRA  
I know I disobeyed but... I don't think I wait longer to finish my training. As Avatar I'm supposed to serve the world, and the White Lotus has been diligent in my education, but I've been cooped up at the end of the earth. I've never seen a city, I've never had a friend my own age. I've never bought anything before! How can I protect the world if I don't understand it, not really. Please, Master Tenzin, I need this. And this country...this country is amazing but I can feel something, something wrong in it. I think I might be meant to be here.

TENZIN  
I just...You don't....  
(Takes a long reflective pause before breathing heavily and saying)  
I've done my best to guide this country towards the dream my father had for it, a promise of unity and peace for the world after the horror of war. But you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order uphold his legacy, but I might have been wrong. After all, you are his legacy.   
(sigh)  
You may stay with me.

KORRA  
Really? Yes!

LIN looks displeased enough to shove someone's head through a wall. She is ignoring the officer who has come from the front door and seems to be trying to tell her something about that direction. TARRLOKINA looks much happier.

TARRLOKINA  
This is excellent news! Republic City, the world has its Avatar once again. The people will be glad to hear it!

TENZIN  
Yes. Well, all things in due time.   
(to KORRA)  
The first focus must be your air-bending training.

TARRLOKINA  
(taking KORRA by the shoulder)  
But for some things there's no time like the present. If you would just this way...

  
EXT. OUTSIDE POLICE HEADQUARTERS - DAY

TARRLOKINA guides KORRA out through the front door where a massive crowd of people is waiting at the foot of the headquarters steps. TARRLOKINA has somehow organized a full scale press conference since she heard KORRA was in the station. KORRA is stunned as flashbulbs start going off all around her. TARRLOKINA puts her arm around KORRA and smiles and waves at the crowd as two people carry a podium and microphone out of somewhere and place it in front of them.

TARRLOKINA  
Republic City, I present to you Avatar Korra!

TENZIN gives TARRLOKINA a very dirty look as he understands this sort of political ploy but there is nothing he can do to stop it now.

KORRA  
(Into to the faintly echoing microphones)  
Uh, hello.

REPORTER #1  
Avatar, does this mean you have moved to the United Republic?

REPORTER #2  
Were you trying to send a message to the Triads today?

REPORTER #3  
Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution? Or both?

KORRA  
(swallows and taps at one of the microphones to stall for time)  
Well, I don't exactly have a plan yet, but, uh. What I mean is...  
(She takes a deep breath)  
Avatar Aang meant for this new country to be a place where people of all four nations could live in harmony. I look forward to serving you in the pursuit of that goal. I will finish my training as quickly as I can so I can fight for order and justice in this city and around the world!

The crowd cheers. However, there are a few frowning faces in the crowd. Not everyone is happy about another powerful establishment bender. KORRA turns and walks back to TENZIN who is looking approving and a little impressed.

KORRA  
(with a huge grin)  
All right. Air training! I can't wait to get started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section is all about speeding up introductions. Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Tarrlokina all appear earlier than their show counterparts and in the context of their relation to the socioeconomic plot. Mako and Bolin are associated with crime, Asami is listening to the Equalists, and the councilor is being a demagog politician.
> 
> That brings me to one of the most signifigant changes, making Tarrlock a woman. Part of the reasoning was to really draw attention to the strength of the feminine in the LOK world which in the show only began to really break through in season three. The other reason was to give just a little more reason for Korra to be drawn in by the councilor's plan. Allowing Korra to see some of herself in the outspoken Water Tribe woman shouting down Tenzin and the White Lotus adds a small extra dynamic. 
> 
> I still regret using the placeholder name "Tarrlokina" but it will have to do until someone suggests a better one.


	3. 3

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - DAY

KORRA is wearing a traditional ocher and saffron air-bender outfit but has rolled the sleeves up above her shoulders. She thumps her head against the wooden wall of a complex training mechanism and lets her face slide down it while letting out an extended groan. The area of the temple looks like an obstacle course.

KORRA  
Uuuuugh! I hate air.

TENZIN  
(Sets the training mechanism swinging/rotating again with a gust of wind)  
Enough of that. Try it one more time. Keep your back straight and focus on avoidance with spiral motions. Remember the fundamentals of air-bending. Focus on the eight directions and move wherever the opposing force is not. Let lack of resistance be your power.

TENZIN demonstrates an air-bending routine.

TENZIN  
To air-bend is to be like the leaf on the wind. Anything rushing towards you only aids in helping you move out of the way. To a great master, the opposition defeats themself.

Then KORRA charges forward and fails the exercise again.  
  
KORRA  
(Punctuating her speech with attempted air strikes from her fists.)  
This. Is. Not. Working! I know all the moves, I've known for years, but there's still no wind.

TENZIN  
(a little concerned that she is doing this badly, but hiding it)  
That's all right. It is written that it often took years for the ancient nomads to grasp the intricacies of air. And since the war the art is all but extinct.

At that moment TENZIN's three young children rush into view. The youngest, IKKI (seven) and MEELO (five) race in bouncing off the walls on swirling blasts of air. The eldest, JINORA (twelve), follows at a more steady pace, gliding as she gracefully hops from perch to perch.

KORRA  
(Pointing to the children with a bit of resentment)  
Extinct. Your kids seem to be doing fine.  
  
IKKI  
(very rapidly)  
Daddy! Is Korra an air-bender yet? Does that she mean she's one of our family now? I thought all the other air-benders were dead in the war. If she's the Avatar is she my grandpa? Can we go flying with her? I want to jump off a cliff, can she help me?

TENZIN  
(Stoic faced as MEELO blasts gusts of wind at him messing up his robes)  
Not yet. Pemma?

TENZIN's wife, PEMMA enters behind the children. She is two decades younger than her husband and very pregnant. Nevertheless she exudes competence and gentle control.

PEMMA  
(with a smile)  
All right, let's let Korra practice in peace. Meelo, take your father's cape out of your mouth.

MEELO and IKKI run off but JINORA stays behind to watch.

  
KORRA  
(Trying and failing to bend the air)  
Grah! Why can't I do this! All the other elements came so easily!

TENZIN  
Easy. Don't let a fear of failure hold you back with feelings of anger and aggression.

KORRA  
(grumpily)  
No fear? I thought air-bending was all about running away.

TENZIN  
(Annoyed)  
Avoiding slamming into resistance is not the same as fear. As I said, the essence of air-bending is to let go-

KORRA  
(begins ticking off points from a long since memorized lecture)  
Yeah, yeah. In air-bending power comes from mobility. Water-bending is about turning your opponent's force against them. Earth-bending relies on standing your ground with strength and resistance. And fire-bending draws energy from the breath to attack with all your might. I know all that. I've been educated in this for fifteen years but still I've never been able to manage even a single breeze!

TENZIN  
It is not all about strength.  
(sees Korra is still trying to fix something about her physical movements)  
Maybe we should try another tactic. Jinora? Could you take care of locking up the training course?

JINORA nods and the dances off through the course with masterful air-bending. KORRA just hangs her head in frustration as she follows TENZIN.

  
EXT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND - MEDITATION SITE- LATE AFTERNOON

KORRA and TENZIN are sitting in lotus position in the specialize pavilion. JINORA is there off to the side.

TENZIN  
With bending, the spiritual is just as important as the physical. As the Avatar, you need to understand the philosophies of the four disciplines. Water is the element of change, earth is the element of substance, fire is the element of power, and air? Air is the element of freedom. Not just freedom of movement but freedom from fear and all other mental restraints! Look out at the rest of the temple.  
(gestures)  
None of these other people can use the air element and yet they have still dedicated their lives to learning the practices of its culture. They have embraced freedom from attachment without ever mustering up a breeze.   
(returns to meditative posture)  
Meditate on that and you may be able to determine what is blocking your connection to that element.

They sit in silence.

KORRA  
I don't think I'm doing it right.

TENZIN  
(annoyed)  
There's nothing to do. We're meditating. Just relax and focus only on your breathing.

KORRA  
(After only a few seconds more)  
Nope, I can't get it. Wait! Avatar Aang! Your dad is my past life. He knew all this stuff so I should know it too somewhere in there.  
(points to her head)  
The Avatar can speak to their past lives, right? But how do I do it?

TENZIN  
(Giving up on the prospect of meditation for the moment)  
My father was never really clear about that. Sometimes he spoke of the knowledge of former Avatars like plucking memories from the past. Other times it was like speaking to an old friend. But however you might manage it, I know it will require focus and inner understanding. Now close your eyes.

KORRA reluctantly complies.  
  
TENZIN  
Let go of the perception from each of your senses. Quiet your mind and enter a void at the center of yourself. Now imagine a road through that void. A single shining path to the infinite understanding of your true self.

KORRA's face twitches. She does begin to see an aurora road through an infinite starry night. There is no end in sight.

TENZIN  
(voice only)  
At the end of that path is the greatest power of all. The connection to your true Avatar spirit.

KORRA takes a singe step forward on the shining road, but then shakes her head and she is back sitting in meditation pavilion.

KORRA  
Nope. Not working. Figures. I'm sure you got the reports form the White Lotus about how bad I am at all this spiritual stuff. The Avatar is supposed to protect the balance and be the bridge between the spirit world and humanity but I've never even seen a single spirit!

TENZIN  
Korra, these things take time. That is the reason you are staying in this temple, to shut out the worldly distractions that-

KORRA  
You know, I've been locked up without distractions for my entire life and it hasn't helped me yet! I kind of thought this city would be different. Look, you can have me recite all the ancient mantras you want but I'm just not going to get it. It's all too abstract!  
(She stands up very moodily)  
I'm going to go get some water.

KORRA stomps off.

TENZIN  
(To Jinora)  
Please promise me your teenage years will not be like this.  
  
JINORA opens one eye from her meditation.

JINORA  
(Deadpan)  
I will make no such promises.

  
EXT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND - MURAL HALL- SUNSET

Non-bender airtemple acolytes are painting a long curving wall with a hundred paintings of past Avatars. They servilely duck out of the way as they see KORRA coming. KORRA traces her hand along the wall paintings and wonders if she measures up. Her spot has just begun to be painted. There are many blank spots after her.

KORRA  
(As she touches each portrait)  
Avatar Koruk, Avatar Kioshi, Avatar Roku, Avatar Aang,.. Korra.

Then she hears the sound of radio from another room.

SPORTS ANNOUNCER  
(in the middle of a longer broadcast)  
...he ducks to the right and lets out a fierce blast of fire across the ring! Their opponents are being driven back to zone three! And now the earth player is coming up to take advantage! The assault is relentless! The other team doesn't stand a chance! Folks, this is a pro-bending match for the ages! Those of you listening, this sport is truly the future of bending!

KORRA gets an idea and looks out over the bay at the ARENA standing at the water's edge.

  
EXT. PROBENDING ARENA - EVENING

KORRA launches herself out of the bay with a spike of projected water. On the boardwalk she quickly bends the water out of her hair and clothes. Out in front of the arena Equalist protesters are picketing against the glorification of bending. KORRA keeps away from them and finds a back entrance she can get through.

  
INT. PROBENDING ARENA - BACKSTAGE

KORRA is wandering through the halls. A man, TOUZO spots her.

TOUZO  
Hey! Girlie, you can't be back here!  
  
KORRA  
Oh, sorry! I was just looking for a guy named Bolin I met a few days ago. Do you know if he's playing tonight?

TOUZO  
Oh, great. Another one of those. Hrmph. Fine. I just saw him around here somewhere. Come on.

BOLIN  
(offscreen)  
Hasook!

TOUZO  
Huh, lucky me.

BOLIN  
(entering as he searches for someone)  
Hasook! Damn it, where are you! Oh, Touzo. Hey, have you seen...ereep!

BOLIN sees KORRA standing behind TOUZO and he freezes up in surprise.

TOUZO  
(pointing at KORRA)  
Yeah, I found another of your crazy fan girls out here. Boy, if you want some-

BOLIN  
(panicked and embarrassed)  
Ha ha! Yes, you are so funny! No, this is just my friend! I mean, um, a girl... Woman! ... who I know. Nothing weird at all.

TOUZO  
(not buying a word of it)  
Ermhmm.

BOLIN hurriedly leads KORRA off in an awkward way resulting from the fact that he wants to drag her off without committing the offense of touching her. KORRA finds this amusing.

KORRA  
(raising an eyebrow)  
Crazy fan girls?

BOLIN  
(Hoping she buys his story)  
Ha! He's such a kidder. But seriously we need to get you out of the back...  
(thinking rapidly)  
Um. Ok, we're about to start our match but the best seat in the house is right in here.

BOLIN opens a door to reveal the stadium locker room. Off to the side of the door MAKO is shirtless changing into his uniform.

MAKO  
So did you find him? Because if we have to forfeit because of that worthless Water Tribe gambler I...

MAKO sees KORRA and the words die in his mouth.   
  
MAKO  
(muttering as he decides this is about normal for his luck)  
Oh. Yep. That's about right.

He realizes his state of undress and quickly scrambles to get into his jersey.

BOLIN  
Hey, look who showed up!

MAKO  
(clears his throat and stumbles through attempts at courtesy)  
Avatar! Mam, sir, mam.

KORRA  
(Letting him out of his misery)  
Korra. It's Mako, right?

MAKO  
(Whispering loudly to BOLIN)  
What is she doing here?

BOLIN  
I invited her to the match, remember? I mean, I didn't know who she was then but-

MAKO  
Well sorry, Avatar, but there isn't going to be a match. Our third player isn't here and if he doesn't show in the next five minutes then we have to forfeit. Our whole season over!

KORRA  
Your teammate's missing? What happened?

BOLIN  
He probably has a good reason. Like a family emergency, or all his clothes were eaten by moths, or-

MAKO  
(interrupting)  
Or he bet on the wrong match and some Triad enforcer is breaking his legs in an alley.

KORRA  
(sarcastic)  
Wow, you're cheery.

ARENA EMPLOYEE opens the door.

ARENA EMPLOYEE  
You've got three minutes to come out ready to play. If your water player isn't here by...

KORRA  
(Interrupting)  
No, I'm here! I'm subbing in!

ARENA EMPLOYEE  
Eh, whatever.  
(Exit)

BOLIN  
Uh, she can't do that, can she? Can the Avatar do that?

KORRA  
I am a water-bender, technically.

MAKO  
And we're out of time. All right, you're on the team, Korra. At least we can count on you more than our last guy.

KORRA  
Wait, you trust me, just like that?

MAKO  
You're the one who...I trust you to fight. And we can't afford to lose. Just stay in your zone and stay on your feet. And here, put on a uniform.

KORRA catches the tossed uniform and holds it up to display the logo of a cute Red Panda face in a ball of fire.

KORRA  
(eyebrow raised)  
The Fire Ferrets?

MAKO  
Bolin picked the name.

BOLIN is behind him giving a thumbs up and a big grin.

KORRA  
All right then. Lets do this!

KORRA quickly starts undressing down to her sports bra, giving her the "superhero abs moment". BOLIN quickly turns around and then spins MAKO away too.

  
INT. PROBENDING ARENA - MAIN STAGE

KORRA, MAKO, and BOLIN walk out over the extending plank to the main stage or ring. This room opens right onto the huge stadium where the combat stage sits amid a large pool of water on all sides. Ringing the walls right above the level of the preparation box are pricy looking seating boxes. Above them are the stands. The crowd cheers. KORRA is still struggling with the straps on her ill-fitting uniform and head-gear. MAKO is serious and concentrating. BOLIN is making a performance for the crowd, encouraging his fans like a championship boxer. The fans are from every social class and every national heritage. In the private boxes, rich business men whisper conversations to each-other. One of the boxes holds ZOLT and his villainous associates. The Triad boss gives a knowing nod down to the Fire Ferrets which KORRA assumes is meant for her. In another are TARRLOKINA and some rich patrons. Another private box has a black haired girl excitedly writing in a graph-paper book, ASAMI. Her father, HIROSHI, is sitting behind her discussing business with a guest instead of watching the match.

ANNOUNCER  
These rookie Fire Ferrets came out of nowhere this year and have made it further than anyone expected! But tonight it looks like they have ferreted out a last minute replacement. Let's hope she is another diamond in the rough like the inspiring bending brothers from the school of hard knocks, Mako and Bolin!

FEMALE FAN  
We love you Bolin!

They reach center field and line up with the opposing team.

MAKO  
(To Korra)  
Ok, you know the rules. Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. Just play defensively and stay in the game.

KORRA  
(with false confidence)  
Psh, yeah. Of course I know the rules. We've got radio so I've listened to plenty of...game.

BOLIN  
Wait, did she just say she'd listened to 'games' or to 'game'?

The whistle blows. Clay disks start flying along with fireballs and jets of water. KORRA starts doing acrobatic dodges but as she does so she puts a foot out of her zone. A buzzer blows.

REFEREE  
Fire Ferret water-bender penalty! Move back one zone!

MAKO glares at KORRA but they continue.

ANNOUNCER  
And after that hiccup we're back, but I am not sure this new replacement knows what she's doing!

KORRA is continuing to have trouble with all the restrictions of this style of fighting. MAKO manages to protect her at one point by taking a hit meant for her.

BOLIN and MAKO manage to eek out a win for the first round showcasing their teamwork. But as the second round begins the other team has learned to focus on the more uncertain KORRA. She is pushed all the way back to the final zone. BOLIN takes a hard hit to the shoulder. MAKO and BOLIN are forced together into one corner with MAKO bodily protecting his brother. There is not much room for KORRA's normal acrobatic evasion methods.

Then in the middle of one maneuver she notices a strap on her uniform fluttering in the air. She changes her style and starts to move in circular air-bender techniques though she shows no more sign of controlling the element. She partially mirrors Tenzin's demonstration.

ANNOUNCER  
Hold the phone! Something's changed! Whoever she is, this new woman is moving like a completely different player! She's fearless! The other team is just hitting air!

KORRA has her open palms up before her and is moving in constant spiral pattens, smoothly stepping out of the way of each attack. The other players are getting frustrated and focusing even more attacks on her, but this frees up the brothers. With a single nod communicating the plan BOLIN sets up two rapid covering attacks while MAKO sprints off to the side to set up fierce hits. The crowd is going wild. KORRA is feeling the pattern of air-bending, but when she thrusts out her hand for a gust nothing happens. However, one of the boys is able to take advantage of the opponent flinching to avoid the nonexistent attack. After a brief spurt of action the Fire Ferrets have won. Up in the private boxes ASAMI lets out an exited cheer before remembering herself and returning to polite clapping.

The Fire Ferrets reunite at center-field. BOLIN brings them all in for a tight hug as he cheers in excitement.

REFEREE  
And the winner is the Fire Ferrets! They will advance to-

BOLIN  
(grabs the microphone)  
Yeah, that's right! We did it! From the bottom we're going all the way straight to the top! And where else could we do that but Republic City!

BOLIN raises both his arms above his head in triumph and then flinches as he remembers his injured shoulder. The REFEREE yanks his mike back but the crowd has erupted into cheers again. KORRA looks around and even shares a moment with MAKO who for once looks a little pleased.

  
INT. PROBENDING ARENA - BACKSTAGE LOCKER ROOM

BOLIN winces and moans as he takes off his uniform jacket over his sore shoulder.

KORRA  
Easy. Bending's a physical process; you don't want to wrench your chi paths out of alignment. Hold still.

KORRA bends up a glob of water from a water bottle. She maneuvers it over to levitate it to BOLIN's injured shoulder and the water begins to glow.

BOLIN  
Ah, ah! Oh, that's actually nice.

KORRA  
The human body is mostly water. If you know what you're doing you can sort of heal what's inside. I'm not too good yet but I can manage bruises and sprains.

MAKO  
Not bad.

KORRA  
(to BOLIN)  
What's it take to impress this guy?

MAKO  
What? I said not bad.

BOLIN is now testing out his shoulder but as KORRA is by his side she is watching MAKO. She likes what she sees and comes to a moment of decision. She is going to make her move. She takes one step forward and then the room's door opens a few inches.

ASAMI  
(Unseen)   
Excuse me! Would it be ok if a fan snuck in for a moment?

All three Fire Ferrets are confused.

MAKO  
Um, sure?

ASAMI enters in a flash of long shiny hair and expensive yet practical cloths. She is still holding her sports statistics notebook in her hands.

ASAMI  
(To both MAKO and BOLIN)  
You guys are amazing! My name is Asami and I have been following you all season. Bolin, Mako, you're both on track to have one of the best rookie years of all time! And to do it again tonight with a last minute replacement, incredible!

BOLIN  
(Puts his arm around KORRA, doing a routine)  
Yeah, she's pretty good. We'd love keep her, though with her other job I'm not sure we'd be...  
(KORRA gently but forcefully elbows him in the side)

Seeing BOLIN and KORRA together in that corner ASAMI's choice is made and she moves towards MAKO. KORRA is feeling very uncomfortable about her own sweaty, rumpled appearance in contrast to ASAMI.

ASAMI  
(flirting with MAKO)  
Mako? I know but this might be inappropriate, but would you by any chance be interested in having lunch with me tomorrow? I would love the chance to talk through the match with you.

MAKO  
(still blinking at this glamorous woman bursting into his life)  
What? Uh. Uh, yeah! I mean, sure.

KORRA  
(ignoring the hypocrisy of her own question)  
Wait, how'd you even get back here? This for players only.

ASAMI  
(casually)  
Oh, I just slipped away from my father and bribed one of the arena workers to let me through.  
(her eyes narrow on KORRA)  
Wait, do I recognize you?

KORRA  
(throws up her hands with a knowing smirk)  
All right, you got me. I'm the Ava-

ASAMI  
(interrupting before she processes KORRA's admission)  
You dented my car!

KORRA  
Yeah, I...Wait, what?

ASAMI  
Wait, the Avatar?!

MAKO  
(Not wanting to see his new date obliterated in a fight with the Avatar)  
Woah, easy. Asami, Korra?   
(to Asami)  
So, tomorrow you said? You wanted to meet together? Lunch?

ASAMI  
(turning back to MAKO but still stealing unreadable glances back at KORRA)  
Er, yes! Chao's at Xifang square? Let's say one o'clock? It's a date!  
(winks at him. exit)

MAKO is left waving in a pleasant daze. KORRA has seen her brief romantic fantasy snatched away in front of her. This has caused her to be suspicious of ASAMI. BOLIN however is still hopeful.

BOLIN  
So, Korra, I know that I just promised to get you tickets to the match and at the time I didn't know who you were. But it's still kind of early so now if you wanted to, I don't know, hang out or something I...

KORRA  
(Making a show for Mako)  
You know what? I think that's exactly what I need.

BOLIN  
Great! Oh, this is going to be awesome. I can show you anywhere in the entire city!

  
INT . PROBENDING ARENA - GYM

BOLIN  
Or the arena gym. That's good too.

KORRA levitates up two whole stacks of earth disks, and then launches them forward with great force. She is working out a little pent up frustration.

BOLIN  
Wow, that's really impressive! Also, wildly against the rules.

BOLIN comes around to stand by KORRA.  
  
BOLIN  
Your style is all traditional. It's powerful, yeah, but kind of slow. It's hard to pull off accurately when you're running around. And in the ring all those big flashy moves are banned anyway. You just have to stay on your toes right up until the moment you dig in and strike!

He finishes his boxer-like bouncing by firing off an earth disk into the target with a punch. Korra starts to feel guilty that she ignored what was obviously an invitation to a date even though BOLIN is not showing much sign of minding.

KORRA  
Hey, Bolin. We don't have to stay here all night.

BOLIN  
(now thoroughly engrossed on trying to replicate one of KORRA's moves)  
What? No, I'm good. I'm good.

KORRA  
(driving the point in)  
Oh. Well I was just thinking, I'm still new here and you did kind of promise to show me the city...

BOLIN  
(catching her drift)  
Wait, you're serious? Yes! Let's go! Have you eaten? Because I am starving!

  
EXT. PROBENDING ARENA - NIGHT -

MAKO looks out of a window down on BOLIN and KORRA exiting the building. Behind him is a tiny attic store room crammed with two dirty futons and the rest of their meager possessions. This is where the two brothers live and they are thankful to have that much.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - WATER NATION QUARTER - NIGHT -

BOLIN leads KORRA to a restaurant that is decorated in the blue and white thematic accents of her homeland. Inside, once they have their food BOLIN showcases a trick of flipping his food with his chopsticks. KORRA laughs and then gets a gleam in her eye as she has the idea for her own trick.

Then they are being thrown out on to the street. They both burst out laughing.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY WATERFRONT - NIGHT -

BOLIN and KORRA walk by a statue of Avatar Aang, four armed with each hand holding the symbol of an element.

BOLIN  
(continuing a comical speech)  
See, we're perfect for each other. You're strong, I'm strong. You're fun, I'm fun. You're beautiful, I'm gorgeous!

KORRA  
(laughs)  
I bet you joke like that with all the Avatars.

BOLIN  
Joke? Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, tellentedist, most incredible girl in the world! The fact that you're the Avatar, which I gotta say is still blowing my mind, was the reason I was afraid to ask you out!  
(he moves in close to her)  
  
KORRA blushes and smiles turns away to look out at the view. BOLIN moves in closer.

BOLIN  
But I'm glad I did. I had a great time tonight.

KORRA  
So did I.

Then her smile begins to fade as she looks at how close BOLIN is.

KORRA  
(regretful and unsure)  
Look, Bolin, I...this might have been a mistake. Tonight was really fun and I like you, a lot, but I'm not sure its quite the same way you like me. I'm here for the wrong reasons. I'm sorry, I think I messed things up here. I haven't really had...any experience with stuff like this. This is my first date and I...

BOLIN  
(steps back with a smile)  
That's fine! I mean I feel the familiar crushing sensation of rejection in my soul but believe me I am used, to, that.   
(He sees Korra looking like she feels even worse)  
Hey, I'd have been crazy to not try, but I still want to hang out as friends! I mean if you'd even do that with someone like me, what with your Avataring and everything.

KORRA  
Friends? Huh, I don't think I've ever had a friend my age before. You know what? Yes! Oh, and your brother's busy tomorrow with what's-her-name Asami so I know you don't have practice. Let's do all this again! I had so much fun!

BOLIN  
Awesome!

KORRA turns around to look at the view again, now with a grin. BOLIN pulls out his empty wallet with just a few loose coins.

BOLIN  
(less certain)  
Yeah, let's do this all again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I begin to focus more on the connecting theme I chose to emphasize for this work; the impact and consequences of fear. The series certainly explored this well, but with much less space to work with it needs to be hit a little harder. There is also more exposition about the nature of the Avatar, drawing on the excellent Avatar state imagery from the series.
> 
> One casualty of the compact adaptation is not much space to give Pema a role. I tried to fit her in more, but in the end only found room for one good exchange in the final third of the screenplay.
> 
> Speeding through the development of the relationships between character is on display here as Korra and Bolin blast through their tentative exploration to land in their final state as good friends.


	4. 4

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - VARIOUS LOCATIONS - MORNING

BOIN  
(to himself)  
Let's see. Money. Money, money, money, money...

BOLIN is trying to find quick work. He gets into a large open-floor-plan office but is lost and afraid when sitting before a typewriter. Eyes closed he pokes forward with a single finger. He is quickly back out on the street as the interior of the building echoes with screams. He then manages to get a job at a construction site. As soon as the foreman hires him three non-benders get fired. BOLIN is easily bending the piles of bricks that it took three of them to cart around, and packing down earth with the force of a steamroller.

A hotrod pulls up past the construction site and then suddenly stops. SHIN gets out.

SHIN  
Hey, Bolin. Is that you?

BOLIN  
(hesitantly)  
Oh, hey there Shady Shin.

SHIN  
I heard you're a big time probending player now. Not bad.

BOLIN  
Uh, thanks.

SHIN  
(Looks around with a disparaging eye)  
So what are you doing working at a place like this?

BOLIN  
(mumbling)  
Oh, you know. Expenses, money, have to work your way up to the big leagues.

SHIN  
(smiles)  
Right. Listen, I've got an offer for you that may help out a bit. Lightning Bolt Zolt has me out looking to hire some extra muscle. Some known quantities. 

BOLIN  
Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats.

SHIN  
Pff! Your brother aint the boss of you. It's just a little security work. Get our side a few extra benders to stand around so everyone knows not to start anything. Nothing crooked.

He slaps a fat stack of money into BOLIN's hand.

BOLIN  
(gasps, then tries to calm himself while hiding the money)  
When is this all going to be? Because I've got this girl I'm supposed to be meeting later and...

SHIN smiles as he knows he has got a recruit.

EXT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND - LATE MORNING

KORRA is doing better at her training but is still very frustrated that she is not able to command the air element even as she gets the forms right.

TENZIN  
All right, that is enough for now. For the next exercise I've prepared something special as a change of pace. Since it is now approaching noon we can begin a new strategy which focuses on the effect of adverse conditions on...  
(gesturing off to the side)

KORRA  
(Interrupts and then runs off, still talking)  
Noon? I have to go! Bye Tenzin, I have to go meet a boy in the city but its not a date and though I know you don't like me running off like this you can't exactly stop me! Bye!

TENZIN  
But, but... *sigh*.

TENZIN is suddenly buffeted by unending gusts of wind coming from IKKI and MEELO who were intended to help out as part of the training.

MEELO  
(screaming while wheeling his arms, summoning wind)  
Adverse conditions!

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS

KORRA arrives at the meeting place by a fountain in a city park. She is excited but time goes on and BOLIN does not show up. At first she is hopeful, then depressed, then angry, and then worried. She strikes off with determination.

INT. CHAO'S RESTAURANT - EARTH NATION QUARTER - 

MAKO and ASAMI are sitting at a table. MAKO is trying to look cool but is clearly uncomfortable to be at a place this expensive. ASAMI has pulled out her graph book of sports statistics notes.

ASAMI  
(continuing)  
And you Fire Ferrets have one of the best zone recapture stats in the entire league!

MAKO casually leans over to look at the book and then starts pouring over the numbers, completely forgetting that he is supposed to be acting cool and aloof. 

MAKO  
Wow, Asami, this is...! Huh, we do need to work on our conversions. And our zone one water numbers are not what we want. Whenever Hasook shows back up I'll need to show him that.

ASAMI  
Yes, but look. With earth and fire in consecutive zones your percentage starts to climb by each quarter!

A car backfires outside and ASAMI jumps. Then she starts laughing softly.

MAKO  
What's wrong?

ASAMI  
Ha, it's nothing. It's just... This city is a dangerous place sometimes. But then I remembered that I'm sitting right next to an expert fire-bender and that fear seemed completely ridiculous. I don't know, maybe it's silly but you make me feel...safe.

They both blush. MAKO is about to say something when KORRA suddenly slams down beside them out of nowhere. ASAMI jumps again, much higher this time. 

KORRA  
Have you seen your brother?

MAKO  
Korra? What are you doing here? 

KORRA  
I was meeting Bolin but he never showed up. 

ASAMI  
(sympathetic for KORRA getting stood up)  
Oh, I am so sorry. I am sure that he has a reasonable excuse.

MAKO  
(defensive)  
Hey, he didn't blow her off!

KORRA  
I know that. He must have gotten in trouble somehow.

MAKO  
(Sighs)  
Yeah, that tends to happen.

KORRA  
What if those triad guys from the other day did something to him? That crew saw him watching me beat them up. What if they came after him? From what I hear those criminals are all over the city and no one seems to be stopping them.

MAKO  
(dismissing that possibility)  
No, the Triple Threats wouldn't do anything to him.

ASAMI  
(now a little worried on MAKO's behalf)  
The Avatar has a point. The triads are getting more brazen every day. They use their bending to oppress the public and instill fear so no one questions their authority.

KORRA  
(frowns)  
That sounds what those anti-bending Equalist guys were saying.

ASAMI  
(shrugs)  
And they have a point. Most of the protections they are proposing are very reasonable. I can't carry a crossbow through the street, so why shouldn't practicing benders be registered and display some visible patch or badge?

KORRA  
(growing angry)  
Hey, just what are you...

MAKO  
(standing up)  
I'm sorry Asami. I need to go find my brother. It's probably nothing but if...

ASAMI  
No, go. I understand completely. We can reschedule for anytime. It was nice to meet you again, Avatar Korra.

KORRA  
(grunts)

MAKO and KORRA exit leaving ASAMI in the restaurant. 

EXT. APPROACH TO TRIAD RESTAURANT

MAKO  
Bolin had said something about not having money when he mentioned meeting up with you today but I'd just assumed he was going to go do things that you could get into for free.

KORRA  
And I would have been fine with that! It's not like I've got bags of money. In fact I've basically got nothing of my own. I've always had to rely on people to take care of me.

MAKO  
(quietly bitter)  
Then you didn't have nothing.

KORRA  
(changing the subject)  
Where are we looking first?

MAKO  
If he was looking for some quick cash then there's one place to start. As much as I told him to stay away from them.

KORRA  
Who...?  
(She recognizes the car out front as the one used in her first fight)  
Wait, I recognize that car! That's those Triad guys'! What would Bolin have to do with them?

MAKO  
(reluctantly)  
We kind of used to do some work for them back in the day.

KORRA  
What? Are you some kind of criminal?

MAKO  
No! You don't know what you're talking about. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my brother.

KORRA  
I...

MAKO  
(suddenly tense and steps protectively in front of her)  
Something's not right. There's usually guys posted out front.

MAKO slides up to the side of the door before peaking in. He waves KORRA forward. To his surprise she kicks the doors open.

 

INT. TRIAD RESTAURANT

The restaurant is in shambles with clear signs of a violent struggle. 

MAKO  
Bolin? You in here?

Amid the overturned tables and smashed chairs there is a body in an Equalist combat outfit. KORRA finds it.

KORRA  
(calling MAKO over, this is the first dead body she has ever seen)  
Mako?

MAKO  
(Inspecting the body, tracing the spiderwebbed burns and singe marks)  
Lighting. Zolt was here when it went down.

KORRA  
The mob boss? But creating lightning is a master level firebending skill. Even I had trouble learning it. How did some ordinary criminal...?

MAKO gives KORRA an annoyed look.

MAKO  
The Triple Threat would never have abandoned their place like this, so they must not have come up on top in whatever happened. Then the question is if this guy's friends won then why did they leave their dead here?

KORRA  
What if they didn't leave...?

The back door opens and two more people in Equalist combat outfits enter. 

EQUALIST  
(to his companion)  
Just grab...

The Equalists spot MAKO and KORRA. After a moment of surprise all four rush into action. MAKO gets the first attack off but the Equalists dodge. One Equalist throws a bola that MAKO has no room to avoid. As it flys there is the whine of a capacitor and then it shocks him with electricity. KORRA goes after her target but he pulls out knives. KORRA is worried for a moment but then she shoots distracting fire to the left so she can deliver a mighty gut-punch with the right. Mako manages to burn himself free and gets back on his feet but the Equalists have dropped a gas-bomb and are escaping out the back where there is the sound of trucks starting.

 

EXT. TRIAD RESTAURANT

MAKO and KORRA rush out the back door while coughing to see one truck pulling out and another waiting to do so. The Triple Threat members are tied up and limp on the truck floor.

EQUALIST  
(climbing into the truck)  
Go, go, go!

The Equalists get away in their truck with their captives. As they close the truck's door KORRA sees that BOLIN is one of the people tied up on the truck floor. The rest of the captives are out cold or groaning. KORRA runs after them and rips up a huge section of the street that they just barely avoid. Then she breaks off a fire hydrant and send the water out to freeze under the truck. It recovers from the resulting spin and is now too far away for her to hit even if they weren't throwing out more smoke bombs to provide cover.

KORRA  
Rah! Who were they?!

MAKO  
Equalists. It has to be.

KORRA  
What?

MAKO  
(gestures to a half torn poster on an alley wall)  
That masked anti-bender, Amon, 's people. Did you see those weapons? Who else could afford to arm themselves with all that gear and yet not get a single bender on their side?  
(experiences a sudden wave of anger and frustration)  
I can't believe I let Bolin get into this mess!

KORRA  
(places her hand on his arm)  
Mako, we are going to save your brother. Tenzin is on the ruling council and I know that Police Chief...

MAKO  
(interrupts)  
No. Cops aren't going to help kidnapped Triad members. I've got to do this alone.

KORRA  
No. No, you don't.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - DAY -

KORRA and MAKO are walking along the street.

KORRA  
(gently)  
So how long have you and Bolin been on your own?

MAKO  
Since I was nine.

KORRA  
I'm so sorry.

MAKO  
You didn't do anything. And we're doing better now. With our team we have a chance at an actual future.

KORRA  
Well, from what I've seen you're talented enough to make it work.

They reach a street corner.

Both  
(pointing in opposite directions)  
Let's go...

There is a moment of silent argument where they both try to take the lead.

KORRA  
All right, I'll get into the police station and find out what they have on...

MAKO  
I said no cops. I can't risk Bolin getting arrested. But I know a guy. He...sells stuff. And he likes dealing with those political types. I might be able to trade with him for a little information about...

KORRA  
No criminals! That's what got your brother into this.

They turn another corner and see the EQUALIST PROTESTER set up again with his flyers, and megaphone.

KORRA  
Wait, I recognize that Equalist guy. I was yelling at me on my first day here. He might know something about what Amon's guys are doing. You stay here, I'll go...

MAKO  
No. You're kind of famous, they are more likely to recognize you. I'll go.

EQUALIST PROTESTER is packing up to move locations. Mako comes up and starts talking to him, smoothly moving him out of sight down an alley. As KORRA watches there is a brief flash of orange light down the alley. After a moment MAKO walks back out.

MAKO  
There's some big meeting tonight over in the industrial quarter. Open recruitment for the Equalists or something. They shouldn't notice two more people if we sneak in. We might find out something there about where they're holding Bolin, like a base or hideout.

KORRA  
What did you do to that guy? If the cops have trouble getting anyone to give up information on the Equalists then what did you...

MAKO  
There are a lot of things that cops aren't allowed to do.

KORRA  
(horrified)  
You didn't...

MAKO  
(with a small smile)  
No, but I made him think I would. Those Equalists really are afraid of benders.

EXT. EQUALIST WAREHOUSE - NIGHT -

MAKO and KORRA have changed their clothes to cover up more as they are both public figures who might be recognized as benders. As they approach the warehouse KORRA clutches at MAKO's arm like they are a couple. MAKO gives her a confused look to which KORRA only answers with a 'follow my lead' shrug.

DOORMAN  
The revelation is upon us brother and sister.

INT. EQUALIST WAREHOUSE

The warehouse is filled with hundreds of people. At the very end is a large stage in front of a massive poster of AMON. Equality banners are hanging from the walls.

MAKO  
Woah, I'd never realized the Equalists were getting so big.

KORRA now looks worried. Her hold on MAKO's arm is now a little genuine. They make their way through the crowd to as close to the stage as they can manage.

MAN WITH MICROPHONE  
And now your leader, our savior, the voice for the oppressed millions, Amon!

AMON steps into view on the stage the the sound of cheers. Behind him are a small group of elite fighters, and his LIEUTENANT is at his right. Every inch of AMON'S body is concealed behind his mask, hood, and combat-ready clothes, but still he manages to project power and authority. The crowd falls silent.

AMON  
Why do I hide my face? I am sure that is the question many of you have asked. And the answer, of course, is fear. I was a boy when I first learned to fear benders. My family were poor farmers but this did not stop that fire wielding thug from taking everything. My father, my mother, my sister, my face. I was alone and in pain and I was furious. How could this be the nature of the world? The Avatar is supposed to maintain balance, but where was he? Building this new nation that repeats all the same mistakes and inequalities of the old. I was lost but in that moment of agony and despair the spirit world came to me. They brought to me a revelation, which I will now share with you. The world does not have to be this way. Bending is a tool of fear that has caused every war and all the oppression in history! But tonight that will change. After tonight those born into their privilege will be the ones to feel fear! They will fear this mask! For the spirits have granted me a power. The ability to take bending away. Permanently.

The crowd gasps.

KORRA  
(whispers to MAKO in disbelief)  
That's impossible. Do they really believe this guy?

AMON  
But of course you are skeptical. That is why I have arranged a demonstration.

Equalist fighters drag out the bound members of the Triple Threat Triad. Some of the crowd murmurs in recognition. ZOLT is in the front of the line and BOLIN is at the back.

MAKO  
(whispers to KORRA)  
There's Bolin!

AMON  
Lightning Bolt Zolt, notorious criminal leader of the Triple Threat Triad and yet still mysteriously unpunished. Until today. Cut him loose then step back.

There are some screams from the crowd as an Equalist fighter complies. The rest of the fighters retreat as asked. ZOLT stands up alone on stage with AMON. ZOLT is bruised and disheveled but the instant he is on his feet he radiates menace and control. He does not look like a captive. 

ZOLT  
(to AMON)  
That was a good speech. Very informative. I've always fancied myself something of an instructor too. For instance, did you know they call lightning "the cold blooded fire"? It's a technique that can only be performed with a mind of perfect balance and clarity. You should find that reassuring. When I kill you you'll know its not personal.

ZOLT attacks and he is fast. Arcs of electricity are already forming around his hands as he finishes talking. Then he snaps into his lethal attack, sending out a bolt of lighting from his fingertips. But somehow AMON dodges it. Now AMON is running forward, miraculously avoiding the re-aimed blast. AMON gets behind ZOLT and forces him down to the ground with two carefully placed hands on his head and neck. ZOLT is still shooting lightning but now it seems that he can not stop. Then the lightning suddenly fades into a giant plume of fire, only for the fire to slowly fade down into nothing. AMON lets go. ZOLT scrambles away and then jumps up. He tries to punch out fire at AMON but nothing happens.

ZOLT  
(collapses in horror)  
What did you do?!

AMON  
Be reassured. Your cleansing the first step in bringing balance to the world.  
(to his fighters)  
Present the next criminal.

The crowd roars. KORRA is watching the stage in horror.

MAKO  
We have to save Bolin!

KORRA  
(panicked)  
I'm thinking, I'm thinking!  
(she looks up at the pipes on the walls)  
Wait for my distraction.

KORRA sneaks off out of the crowd while MAKO watches AMON slowly advance through the line of captives one by one towards BOLIN. 

INT. BACKSTAGE AT THE EQUALIST WAREHOUSE

Outside the main room KORRA finds a junction of water pipes and starts working to get one open. A large man approaches her.

LARGE MAN  
Hey, what are you doing back here?

KORRA  
(faking sweetness and relief)  
Oh, thank you! I was lost and I just...  
(beats him up)

KORRA opens a pipe and starts turning the water into fog.

INT. EQUALIST WAREHOUSE

Clouds of fog come rushing in towards the main stage. People in the crowd start panicking. Scattered people are yelling, thinking that the government had found their meeting. As the fog surrounds the stage AMON smoothly steps back into the vapor and disappears. MAKO leaps up on stage and takes out the man guarding BOLIN.

BOLIN  
Mako! Oh, bro I love you, I love you, I love you!

MAKO  
No time!

The two brothers start fighting their way out. The crowd is fighting to flee out the back. MAKO and BOLIN get cornered against a brick wall. Then the wall explodes inwards. KORRA leaps through the new hole and starts tearing up the floor into weapons with earth-bending as she shoots out massive blasts of fire.

KORRA  
Come on!

EXT. ALLEY OUTSIDE THE EQUALIST WAREHOUSE

The three friends burst out of a door as KORRA collapses the hallway behind them. 

MAKO  
Quick, we have to...!

MAKO is interrupted by the LIEUTENANT dropping down from above. The LIEUTENANT is wielding two electrified batons that are powered by a small backpack. He hits KORRA with a surprise attack that sends her to the ground. He then proceeds to fight the two brothers on even terms. He is poised to win when he is slammed back against a wall by a spike of earth from a recovered KORRA. BOLIN hugs KORRA and plants a kiss of pure gratitude and relief on her. KORRA shakes him off.

KORRA  
Hey! No kissing the lips!

BOLIN  
(so relieved to escape he is barely listening)  
Sorry, sure, anywhere you want!

KORRA  
Not what I...

A door slams open behind them. KORRA, MAKO and BOLIN run off down the alley as Equalist fighters emerge behind them and begin to give chase.

AMON  
Let them go.

AMON helps his LIEUTENANT back up to his feet.

AMON  
The Avatar will be our perfect messenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolin's adventures in the beginning are there to legitimize the Equalist's concerns. A bender can do everything a nonbender can plus more, and therefore has more opportunities. However, Korra's later talk with Mako shows that this is not just a story of rich vs poor. 
> 
> I decided to emphasize Asami's sports nerd aspects which were glossed over in the show, giving a clear reason for her fascination with the bending brothers. Also, here she is a bit more political, giving her lines that are not about romantic relationships and drawing her into the central plot sooner.
> 
> The most notable change here is rewriting Amon's speech. I wanted to hit hard on the theme of fear driving peoples behavior, as well as highlighting the place of the spirit world in the public mind.


	5. 5

INT. COUNCIL CHAMBER, CAPITAL BUILDING

At a semi-circular table in a large ornate room the five bender councilors who represent the four cultures sit to decide the business of the country. All the councilors including TENZIN and TARRLOKINA are looking down KORRA who stands in front of them. LIN is standing at KORRA's side.

COUNCILOR  
Impossible. She must be mistaken. The spirits would never bestow such a power.

TARRLOKINA  
Avatar Korra has told you what she saw with her own eyes! What more do need to be convinced that these Equalists are the greatest threat our country faces? However he does it, if Amon really can remove a person's ability to bend the elements then this only redoubles the need for swift and decisive action!

TENZIN  
Tarrlokina, I agree that this is distressing news. But we need to be careful. Amon was clever to begin his demonstrations on Triad criminals. No one will morn them. If we come down too hard on his supporters we well only scare more moderates into the arms of the Equalists.

TARRLOKINA  
And what do you think will happen if we do nothing? Any sign of weakness will only erode faith in the government.

TENZIN opens his mouth to argue again but TARRLOKINA cuts him off by raising her hand.

TARRLOKINA  
But there is someone else who's opinion should be considered. Avatar Korra, what do you think we should do in response? You are the one who saw Amon.

At the mention of AMON's name KORRA feels a rush of fear but she hides it beneath bravado.

TENZIN  
Korra, before you...

KORRA  
We take the fight to them. Amon and his guys are hiding in the shadows because he knows we would crush him. Let's not give him anywhere to hide.

COUNCILOR  
Chief Beifong, surely you have something to say about this.

LIN  
(clearly hates agreeing with these other two women)  
*Grmm* It'll earn some ill will but we need to stop this insurrection now, before it grows.

TARRLOKINA  
Excellent! In fact, I volunteer to lead a task force that will take personal responsibility for following our fearless Avatar's lead.

LIN does not like this move to take the operation out of the hands of the police. But she does not have a vote here and TENZIN is voted down three to two.

EXT. EQUALIST HIDEOUT - NIGHT -

In a large below-ground room people are training in martial arts under Equalist banners and a poster of Amon. They spar hand to hand and with weapons. Two special trucks with tanks and benches of rear seats pull up on the street above. In the building, radio is playing music but the signal is overtaken by AMON's transmission who continues talking for the rest of the scene.

AMON  
(voice over radio)   
Good evening my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. The ruling council has made me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this country will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we can not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear. And to the Avatar, you have chosen a losing path. Yes, there are still those who trust you out of misplaced faith but with every assault against the people you prove them wrong. Help me, Korra. Show them how to hate you.

Armored benders in special task force uniforms quietly hop out, including KORRA and TARRLOKINA. KORRA peaks down though the window. Behind her, task force members levitate up water from tanks in the trucks. They prepare to go in like a S.W.A.T. team. At TARRLOKINA's hand-signal the water goes blasting down through the windows and freezes most of the Equalists in place. Earth-benders blast open holes in the wall and the task force jumps down.

Two Equalists escape, one throws a gas grenade at KORRA but she has learned from last time and freezes it in a ball of ice. KORRA chases after a few who escaped and takes out the first. However, the second moves in for an attack but is stopped by TARRLOKINA.

They locate their target room and bust in hoping to find AMON but there is only a radio transmitter playing a record of AMON's message. They destroy the transmitter. As they leave the building with their arrests KORRA burns posters of AMON on the street. Reporters flash pictures as the captives are loaded into transports.

INT. FANCY PARTY

All the guests are in evening-wear for this celebration that TARRLOKINA is holding to celebrate the success of her task-force.

 

KORRA  
Mako! You came!   
(sees ASAMI and her smile becomes fixed)  
And you brought Asami, that's great.

MAKO  
Are you kidding? She brought me. Or really her father did. Do you know who he is?

ASAMI  
My father, Hiroshi Sato of Sato industries.

HIROSHI  
Avatar, I am honored.

KORRA  
Sato? Wait, like the auto company?

MAKO  
(to ASAMI)  
Yeah, I'd guessed you were rich when I saw you but not that rich. He basically invented the consumer car.  
(to Korra)  
And he's sponsoring our team! Between all the new gear he bought us and helping us finally get a real replacement water player the Fire Ferrets have an actual chance of making it to the championship.

KORRA  
(trying to be genuine)  
That's great. I'm happy for you.

TARRLOKINA  
Ah, Mister Sato. So nice of you to join us.

HIROSHI  
(frowns)  
Councilor. I have been following the news of your task force. It is a shame you have raided so many non-bender owned businesses and yet managed to find so few of the people you are searching for. But I'm sure you have plenty more political enemies to put on your list.

TARRLOKINA  
Hiroshi, I am sure you more than most can appreciate the need to stop crime at its inception. Now, if you have any suggestions about the investigation my office is always open. Or if you would like even more input in government affairs you could always buy another councilor. I've heard that Dang Wei's rates are very reasonable these days.

HIROSHI frowns and turns away. ASAMI and MAKO follow him. 

KORRA  
Buy a councilor? Is he that corrupt?

TARRLOKINA  
(sigh)  
No more than most in this city, I think.

KORRA  
And what was that you were saying about him knowing crime?

TARRLOKINA  
He lost is wife about ten years ago. It was a robbery gone bad. That earth-bender collapsed half the house as he made his getaway. After that Hiroshi Sato mostly retreated from political involvement.   
(she sees KORRA looking at ASAMI with suspicion mixed with pity)  
Don't worry about him. When you are the person trying to fix things there will always be people who say you go too far. But you cannot allow sympathy for criminals. Back in the north I learned that lesson at my father's own hands in a way I hope you don't have to.

TENZIN, PEMA, and LIN are standing together off to the side. Both TENZIN and LIN are staring darkly at KORRA and TARRLOKINA being so chummy. Without realizing it they start to adopt the same posture. They grunt in disapproval at the same time as PEMA stands between them pretending not to notice and trying to to snicker at their display.

 

MULTIPLE LOCATIONS

The Fire Ferrets are competing on their road to the championship. KORRA is on Airtemple Island training her forms in the Bagua octagon with a radio on nearby for the play by play commentary. She reacts very favorably whenever she hears MAKO doing something good. The Ferrets win but just as the announcer is saying that they will advance to the championship the signal collapses into static.

AMON  
(on radio)  
Greetings citizens of Republic City. I hope you enjoyed this pro-bending match because it will be the last. It is time for this country to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the arena and cancel the championship or else there will be severe consequences.

 

INT. COUNCIL CHAMBER

KORRA stands before the ruling council.

TENZIN  
Korra, I know you have become invested in that sport but as far as I am concerned we need to shut the arena down, temporarily. The risk to the public is too great.

KORRA  
What about the rest of you? Tarrlokina, there's no way you are backing down from Amon, right?

TARRLOKINA  
Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once.

TENZIN  
The council is unanimous.

KORRA  
(to TARRLOKINA)  
I don't understand, I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon.

TARRLOKINA  
While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake to protect a game.

KORRA  
Pro-bending might be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace to...watch benders...beat each other up. In peace.

TARRLOKINA  
I appreciate your idealism but you are ignoring the reality of the situation.

KORRA  
The reality is that if you close the arena you let Amon win!

TARRLOKINA  
I am sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is...

LIN enters and interrupts.

LIN  
I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with the Avatar.

TENZIN  
You do?

KORRA  
Yeah, you do?

LIN  
I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists.

TENZIN  
Display of strength? That is foolish. We must prevent the conflict from escalating into all out war! The council is not changing its position.

COUNCILOR  
Now, Tenzin, let us hear what our esteemed chief of police has in mind.

LIN  
If you keep the arena open a special police unit will be stationed there for the championship. My metal technique earth-benders are an unmatched force. They will be able to stop any potential attack.

TARRLOKINA  
(seizing an advantage)  
Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and competitors?

LIN  
I guarantee it.

KORRA  
And I'll be there too! Amon will be afraid to come anywhere near the place!

TARRLOKINA  
It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record...or Avatar Korra's authority. If the chief of police is confident her elite officers can protect the event then she has my support and I encourage you all to join me in changing my vote.

TARRLOKINA holds up her hand and is joined by COUNCILOR and one other. Tenzin and his lone ally look on with resignation and frustration.

TARRLOKINA  
The arena stays open.

TENZIN stands up and walks towards the exit. KORRA things he is heading to her but he turns to LIN.

TENZIN  
A word please, Lin.

INT. OUTSIDE THE COUNCIL CHAMBER

TENZIN  
Tarrlokina's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt.

LIN  
I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it.

TENZIN  
(sigh)  
In that case I'm going to be by your side during the match. 

LIN  
Like old times? Forget it.

TENZIN  
It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe.

LIN  
Do what you want. It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before.

KORRA enters

KORRA  
Oh, Chief Beifong, I wanted to thank you for your support in there and I...

LIN ignores her and walks away.

KORRA  
What is her deal? Even when she's on my side she's against me! Did she and Avatar Aang have some big fight?

TENZIN  
No, I'm afraid her problem is with me.

KORRA  
With you? Why?  
(Pause as a thought occurs to her)  
Wait. Did you two used to (date)...?

TENZIN  
(interrupts)  
Whatever you are thinking I am sure it is incorrect. Come on, we must get back to your air-bender training.

KORRA follows him with a huge grin on her face for figuring out his secret.

EXT. PROBENDING ARENA

Boats patrol the water around the arena.

INT. PROBENDING ARENA - BEFORE THE MATCH -

Metal-bender officers patrol and inspect the stands.

INT. PROBENDING ARENA - MATCH TIME -

All the stands are completely packed even with the metal-armored officers stationed in all the aisles. LIN watches over all of it like a hawk and true to his word TENZIN is at her side.

ANNOUNCER  
The anticipation is palpable as we are just minutes away from the start of the championship match. On one side, the underdog Sato Industries Fireferrets battling to complete their miraculous debut year. This breakout team, led by two talented brothers, have amazed us all. And, in fact I have something here the youngest brother, Bolin, wanted me to read. He says that since they lost their parents they have been alone, but now the wonderful fans of Republic City feel like their new family and he wants to make them proud. That's just... *sniff* It's things like this that truly make this the greatest sport in the world!

As the Fire Ferrets walk into the ring BOLIN is mouthing the words of his message as he mime's exaggerated motions to go along with it. MAKO shakes his head in exasperation. KORRA is watching from the Sato private box but initially neither ASAMI or her father HIROSHI are visible.

KORRA  
Yeah! Go Mako! Go Bolin!

ASAMI  
(beside her)  
This is so exciting, isn't it!

KORRA  
(less enthusiastically as she turns to Asami)  
Yeah.

ANNOUNCER  
And in the other corner we have the favored yet scandal mired Wolfbats. This experienced team has been to the finals for the last three years but tonight it could truly be anyone's match!

The match begins but the Wolfbats seem to be favored by the refs. Once they verify they are not being called out their behavior gets more flagrant with their rule breaking.

KORRA  
(outraged)  
What?!

ASAMI  
Come on!

TENZIN  
I don't know what that ref was looking at but it sure wasn't those fouls in that last round!

LIN  
(smirking)  
I didn't take you for a sports fan.

TENZIN  
(embarrassed)  
I've been brushing up.

The Fire Ferrets just barely lose the first round.

MAKO  
(during a huddle)  
Someone paid off the refs.

BOLIN  
Then we'll just have to win anyway.

The replacement Fire Ferret water-bender gets knocked off into the water early. MAKO and BOLIN hang in well but they are repeatedly fouled and soon both get knocked off the ring, losing the match.

ANNOUNCER   
And with all team members over the edge the Fire Ferrets lose the match! The Wolfbats are this year's probending champions!

KORRA watches MAKO and BOLIN swim over to the stairs that carry them back up to their prep room.

KORRA  
I'd better go to them.

ASAMI  
I'll come too.

The both exit, leaving HIROSHI in the box.

INY. PROBENDING ARENA - BACKSTAGE -

KORRA runs ahead through the hallways, wanting to comfort MAKO without ASAMI being at her side. The floor of the hall suddenly collapses out under KORRA and sends her tumbling down into the dark.

INT. SECRET ROOM

The concealed hatch closes above her cutting out the only source of light. KORRA manages to arrest her fall with brief rocket-jet like flares from her hands and feet but she still rolls when she hits the floor heavily. Without fire the room is pitch black. She summons a floating flame in her hand as she rises to her feet but that reveals that she is surrounded by waiting Equalist fighters. A bola comes spinning out of the dark to grab the hand holding the fire, jarring her and extinguishing the light. KORRA fights back fiercely but after a series of clashes that can only be seen by the flashes of fire from her attacks she is tied and secured in place.

KORRA  
(struggling against her bonds)  
Come out, Amon! I know you're here! Fight me here and now you coward!

In the intermittent light of her fire breath there is suddenly a gloved hand at her face. A dim electric light turns on and in its illumination AMON is standing beside her. He makes as if to remove her bending. But then he just strokes her cheek.

AMON  
Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Though it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending or your life, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your duel and then I will destroy you.

The Equalists turn to leave as KORRA hangs her head while straining against the ropes. The light goes out.

INT. PROBENDING STADIUM

The Fire Ferrets are nursing their wounds and ego in the prep box. Out in the ring the Wolfbats are waiting to receive their trophy and basking in the alternating cheers and boos from the crowd. MAKO looks out around the stadium. Several of the private boxes are now completely empty. Something has subtly changed about the noise of the crowd.

MAKO  
Something's wrong. I don't know but...

Throughout the stadium assorted spectators smoothly lift bandanas up over their faces and reach inside popcorn containers to reveal dangerous looking gauntlets. A capacitor whines as man one reaches out to place that gloved palm against the back of an armored cop standing in the aisle before them. There the sound of an electric jolt and the cop collapses. In the back of the stands LIN did not see that but she is suddenly suspicious as she scans the stadium.

LIN  
Wait. What was...?

A spectator beside her rises up out of their seat with a shock glove.

TENZIN  
Look out!

He pushes back the attacker with a rush of wind but there is another behind him who takes him down. LIN's cables take out that Equalist but as she catches a collapsing TENZIN she can hear electric shocks from everywhere around her. All around the stadium the armored cops are falling to electric attacks against their conductive armor. 

ANNOUNCER  
Hold on. Something's wrong! Masked members of the audience are attacking people with strange devices! The police are falling like flies! Wait, there's a noise behind me! There are two of men entering through the door! They are approaching me with sinister electric gloves! Now one is reaching out his hand! I am currently wetting my pants!

 

In the center of the ring the Woldbats spin around in confusion until AMON and his men emerge from a passage below the platform. The Wolfbats are surprised to see them in the ring but that quickly turns to confidence.

WOLFBAT CAPTAIN  
Oh, you have made a mistake.

The Wolfbats rush to attack the Equalists but AMON can dodge their every attack. He gets in close and forces the WOLFBAT CAPTAIN to his knees. AMON moves into his bending removal position. The LIEUTENANT and other Equalists help capture the rest of the Wolfbats.

WOLFBAT CAPTAIN  
(screaming)  
No, no, no, no! No!

AMON completes he work and the WOLFBAT CAPTAIN falls limp. The Equalists roll the defeated Wolfbats off the ring into the water. AMON grabs the microphone.

AMON  
I see that I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So, the Wolfbats are your champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to success because every day you threaten and abuse non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the world but it only took me a few moments to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you. And to my followers, rejoice. For years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic! The time for change has finally come...

The door to the Fire Ferrets prep box starts to open and MAKO leaps forward in an attack. However, this only serves to terrify ASAMI who was entering. MAKO backs down immediately but the fire still licked inches from ASAMI'S face and she is very shaken.

BOLIN  
(To Mako)  
Easy!

MAKO  
Asami! Where's Korra?

ASAMI  
I... She was right in front of me.

MAKO  
Come on, we have to find her!

BOLIN  
(indicates to AMON)  
If that involves getting away from those guys then I'm all for it!

INT. PROBENDING ARENA - BACKSTAGE -

They run into the back halls. MAKO pauses at the first hallway intersection and holds up his hand as a silent signal for the others to wait. However, the replacement Fire Ferrets water-bender just runs on comically screaming with his hands over his head. The remaining three continue on.

ASAMI  
I don't understand. She had to have come this way.

MAKO  
Well, where is she?

BOLIN is very nervous and is bouncing up and down slightly with anxiety.

BOLIN  
Guys? Maybe we should...  
(he suddenly notices that the floor he is standing on has a little extra give)  
Huh, this is weird. Bouncy.

MAKO  
(kneeling to inspect)  
A trapdoor?

ASAMI  
That might be it. There is a big auxiliary furnace room right under here. Room enough to hide an ambush. I remember from when my father's company was doing the arena renovation.

MAKO  
I hear something down there. Stand back.   
(gets into fighting posture)  
I think I can...

The trapdoor explodes upwards with a blast of fire from beneath. KORRA leaps out in a cloud of dust as MAKO and the rest are thrown back.

KORRA  
(furious)  
Where's Amon?!

BOLIN  
He's in the ring but I...

KORRA races off down the hall at top speed.

INT. PROBENDING ARENA

AMON  
For centuries benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now my followers and I will not rest until this city achieves equality, until this nation achieves equality, until the entire world knows equality! The age of oppression is over! The revolution has begun!

An explosion in the ceiling blows a hole. Above, an airship is hovering and lets down cables to provide escape for AMON and his officers. AMON and the others grab hold and begin to rise up. As soon as they get clear the ring erupts with explosions. KORRA bursts into room and jumps off the Fire Ferrets prep box into the water. She cycles her arms and rises up on a swirling tower of water after AMON. But as strong as she is she does not catch up and the water loses its form, leaving her hanging in mid air, about to fall down a very long way. At the last moment a metal cable shoots down to wrap around her waist. LIN is swinging from the rafters and uses her momentum and strength to launch KORRA straight up through the hole in the ceiling.

EXT. PROBENDING ARENA - ROOF - NIGHT

KORRA continues to fight as LIN rises up to join in. AMON stays on his airship while various fighters and the LIEUTENANT take on the two benders. The glass surface they are fighting on is at risk of breaking. KORRA is limited to only fire with the lack of other elements. LIN attaches her cables to the fleeing airship and is reeling herself up when the glass breaks under KORRA.  
LIN detaches from the airship and shoots down to catch her again, slowing their decent by ripping through a giant banner. 

INT. PROBENDING ARENA  
KORRA and LIN land in a tumbled pile. Most of the crowd has escaped by now and many of the downed officers are getting up. TENZIN runs up, still clutching at the site where he was shocked.

TENZIN  
Is she all right? Korra? Lin?

KORRA  
(to LIN)  
Yeah, thanks to you.

LIN  
Don't mention it, kid.

Both women are sitting up and recovering from the tumble. MAKO, BOLIN and ASAMI run towards them.

MAKO hugs KORRA tight in relief. ASAMI looks on this with great skepticism even though she is relieved as well.

MAKO  
I'm so glad you're ok!

BOLIN  
Me too!

KORRA  
(looks around at the destruction)  
Looks like Amon got his war.

BOLIN  
Yeah, things here are a bit exploded. I guess they won't let us stay in our place upstairs anytime soon, eh Mako?

MAKO  
Don't worry, I'll figure something out.

KORRA  
(softly to TENZIN)  
Hey, Tenzin, what if we invited them to...

ASAMI  
(to MAKO and BOLIN)  
You both can stay with me, if you'd like. My father is your team sponsor so I figure he has to help. Of course our house has so many extra rooms he might not even notice you are there if you stayed a year.

MAKO  
You'd do that?

KORRA  
(frustration giving way to genuine appreciation)  
But I... That's great of you Asami.

TENZIN  
(to LIN who is still staring up at the hole in the roof)  
Don't worry, Amon will not get away with this.


	6. 6

INT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND 

TENZIN walks through an upper hall of the airtemple, from time to time feeling at the tender spot where the shock glove hit him. He hears a sound coming from inside a nearby room, his father's old office. 

TENZIN  
Meelo! Get out of my father's office! Where are your sisters?

His young son MEELO comes running out giggling, wind swirling around him as he races off down the hall. TENZIN sighs as he enters the office. He tries to straighten things up. This room has been left as an ad hoc museum since his father, AVATAR AANG died eighteen years ago. He traces his hand across well worn marks on the desk where his father had sat. He turns to look out the window at the arena across the bay.

TENZIN  
Oh dad, what would you do now?

KORRA enters behind him.

KORRA  
Tenzin? Pema said you were upstairs. What's in here?

TENZIN  
It's... it's not important. What did you want to see me about?

KORRA casually walks over to the desk and flops down into the chair. TENZIN flinches and opens his mouth to say something but then he notices what is happening. KORRA unconsciously rests her elbow right on the worn patch and taps her finger right on another part as she looked out the window where AANG had done the same thing for forty years. For a moment she is silent.

KORRA  
They say the doctors can't undo what Amon did to to the Wolf-bats; taking their bending. Something is damaged in their connection to their elements. Not that...  
(She shakes her head to get to what she actually wanted to say)  
I was scared. Of Amon. I was so scared. I wanted to fight him but when I saw him I froze up. I was slow, all my reflexes felt wrong. I've been afraid of Amon since the first time I saw him. Everyone is looking to me to stop him but I don't know what to do! I couldn't even face him.

TENZIN  
Every Avatar before you has faced a similar crisis. Even to his last day my father was reluctant to discuss the war with the Fire Nation or his duel with Bloody Yakon. It is reasonable to feel fear, but courage can only cover that up, it can not remove it from your heart. Fear can only be truly counteracted with acceptance.

KORRA  
You can really do that?

TENZIN  
Ha, oh no, not me, not at all. I am terrified every day. Terrified of failing the legacy of the air nation. Terrified of failing this country. Terrified for the future of my children. But I know you, Korra. You are made of sterner stuff than I am. You will find a path.

KORRA  
(Looking out the window at the city skyline)  
This is going to get worse, isn't it.

TENZIN  
Yes, I think it will.

 

EXT. SATO MANSION

KORRA is in the back seat of a car driving up to the outer slopes of the city where the rich dwell.

TARRLOKINA  
(on radio)  
These revolutionaries who call themselves Equalists are not interested in equality at all. They just want to wage war against all bending citizens and against our culture its self. Chief Beifong was supposed to protect our city but she was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena. If we are to survive these dire times our law enforcement may need new direction and leadership.

KORRA sees the massive mansion. The building broadcasts spectacular opulence and power.

INT. SATO MANSION

ASAMI  
Avatar Korra, you made it!

KORRA  
You can just call me Korra. At least I didn't have any trouble finding the place. Ha, and they say non-benders are oppressed!

ASAMI  
(trying to hold her tongue)  
Oh, well, the boys are this way.

The two girls walk through the halls of the mansion. KORRA feels uncomfortable again next to ASAMI's practiced beauty amid this opulence.

KORRA  
Um, actually is there a bathroom I can use?

ASAMI  
Of course, there's a lady's powder room just right through that door.

INT. POWDER ROOM

KORRA washes her hands. After she dries them off she looks at the makeup arrayed before the mirror. She picks up a powder puff and stares at it with great suspicion. The tension rises as she brings it closer to her face. Then she steels with determination and brings it smacking into her face and immediately erupts into a coughing fit as her head is engulfed in a cloud of powder.

INT. SATO MANSION

ASAMI is waiting in the hallway and slightly tapping her foot as she chews on her lip in a mental argument. KORRA finishes wiping her face before she rejoins ASAMI. They start walking again but something is clearly bothering ASAMI.

ASAMI  
(bursting out)  
I'm not sure that is a fair comparison to make.

KORRA  
(confused)  
What? What's not?

ASAMI  
Pointing to this house as counter-proof to discrimination. Just because my family is rich does not mean the non-bender equality movement doesn't have a legitimate point. Amon's insane crusade does not negate the real grievances that the majority face daily.

They have finally arrived at the room where MAKO and BOLIN are waiting. KORRA opens her mouth to respond but MAKO had heard this last bit.

ASAMI  
Every member of the ruling council is a bender. How can that be fair?

MAKO  
(shrugging)  
No matter what happens it's not like anything is going to change about that. The strong will still end up on top again. The only reason Amon has succeeded so far is because he has that power to remove bending. Governments are supposed to stop abuses and things but only the strong end up running them. This whole equality bit is going to be a lot of blood spent for nothing.

KORRA  
So I guess that everyone should just only look after themselves, huh?

ASAMI  
Mako, you can't really think...

MAKO  
Look, being able to bend is the only thing that got me and Bolin of the streets. I'm not going to ever give sympathy to anyone who demonizes that.

BOLIN  
(casually)  
There were a lot who didn't.

MAKO  
What?

BOLIN  
Get off the street. Lots of the kids we knew, the ones who couldn't bend. I guess I don't know what happened to them. We lost track of a lot of people.

ASAMI  
(claps her hands together to clear the mood)  
Well, I think that's enough politics for now. I'm sure Ava...er, Korra has enough of that in her job. This is the first time I've been able to play hostess to any of you so we should make it fun!

KORRA  
(rolling her eyes slightly)  
Oh, let me guess. Shopping or makeovers or something.

BOLIN  
Oh, oh! I vote makeovers!

ASAMI  
(sly grin)  
I had my mind more on...something.

EXT. SATO MANSION TEST TRACK

ASAMI in a racing suit stands beside a racing roadster holding two helmets.

KORRA  
I'll admit I would not have guessed this.

ASAMI  
My father has workshops scattered all over the grounds. He had this track built so he could test out some of his secret pet projects. So what do you say? Want to go for a ride?

KORRA  
Yeah!

KORRA sits in the racing car and looks rather nervous. Asami is in the driver's seat and looks fierce. The signal turns green and she peels out. MAKO and BOLIN watch from the side. BOLIN is cheering enthusiastically. MAKO is looking a little nervous at the prospect of the girl he is dating and the girl who might have a crush on him becoming friendly. ASAMI drives aggressively and competently. They cross the finish line and come to a stop.

KORRA  
Whoo! That was amazing! I don't think I've ever ridden in anything that fast! How do I get you for my personal driver?  
(joking as she climbs out)

ASAMI  
(smiles and in the pause that follows looks around for something to say before blurting out)  
I met Avatar Aang once. Er...

KORRA  
(suddenly wondering just how old ASAMI is)  
How old...?

ASAMI  
(embarrassed)  
No, I was just a little kid. I don't actually remember it; it was before my mom died. My father had me up on his shoulders at some parade and supposedly Aang stopped right by us. I was just thinking about how small I feel to be standing here next to the Avatar again.

KORRA  
(suddenly in low spirits again)  
Yeah, well you'd probably be better off if it was Aang again. This city needs better than I know how to give it.

ASAMI  
I know I don't have any right to be giving advice, but every picture I've seen in the newspaper has shown you standing right behind Councilor Tarrlokina. Maybe you would feel more confidant if you could do more on your own. I don't know why you need to be tethered to a politician when you are the one who is the protecter of balance in the world. The Avatar is a faction in herself. People need to see that.  
(suddenly aware of how emphatic she had gotten)  
Sorry. I have a bad habit of getting political in the wrong contexts.

KORRA  
(smiles)  
No, don't apologize. That actually helped a lot.

BOLIN and MAKO run over to meet up with the them.

BOLIN  
Yeah! That was awesome! Asami was like zoom! And then there was that corner where you were like grrr, and I was like Ahhh, and then you just went woosh!

MAKO  
(Hugs Asami and gives her a kiss)  
You were awesome.  
(suddenly he looks around nervously)  
Er, your dad isn't going to see me doing that is he?

ASAMI  
(Laughs)  
No, he's been cooped up in one of his workshops on some design project recently whenever he's not at the company, and none of the staff are going to rat me out. Don't worry.

MAKO  
(reassured)  
What were you two talking about?

KORRA  
Actually, Asami gave me an idea. And since you're team's season is over...I want to hire you.

BOLIN  
We're in!  
(gets a sharp look from MAKO)  
What? Aren't we? What else are we doing? Also, what are we in to?

KORRA grins.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - NIGHT -

RADIO ANNOUNCER

Following Amon's terrorist attack on the probending championship Councilor Tarrlokina has been on warpath. Every day brings news of more raids, from flophouses to some of the largest corporations in the city! But the real force to fear is the Avatar.

A long powerful roaster in shining black rumbles through traffic.

RADIO ANNOUNCER

The Avatar is seemingly everywhere in the city, supporting the police against Equalist counterattacks. Is this an attempt to widen the government's response or could she be acting on her own? Whatever the case, unrest appears to be spreading to other cities in the United Republic as just today we have heard of...hold on a moment listeners. I have just received word that there appears to be an Equalist attack going on right now! An unknown number of armed men have broken into the Culinary Brotherhood of Firebenders! Screams have been heard inside. Now we don't know any more than that right now but...

KORRA reaches off the car radio. ASAMI is driving and MAKO is in the backseat with BOLIN.

KORRA  
(to Asami)  
You heard the man.

The black roadster takes a sharp turn and roars off into the night.

BOLIN  
(As they make the turn)  
Car. Car! CAR! We're good.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - FIRE NATION QUARTER - NIGHT -

KORRA, MAKO, and BOLIN burst into the building and flashes and crashes are seen within. ASAMI waits outside but when an Equalist fighter starts running out he bumps into her while looking behind him. He starts to yell at her but then she takes him down with a brutal self-defense move, slamming him into the sidewalk.

KORRA is helping cops load up Equalist fighters into a transport van. A crowd is gathering on the street to watch. Many of them boo at the cops. When KORRA stands off to the side to gather her breath a man walks by her and whispers.

MAN IN COAT  
I have information.

Korra freezes up and resists the urge to look at him immediately. Once the MAN IN COAT gets further away she turns around to see where he is going and watches him turn the corner. KORRA tries to slid away from the police group without being seen but MAKO spots her leaving.

Around the street corner the MAN IN COAT is leaning against a shadowed doorway. KORRA comes up and looks around to determine they are alone.

KORRA  
Well, what is it?

MAN IN COAT  
(nods his head respectfully if surreptitiously)  
Avatar, look, I'm an Equalist but I joined because I thought they might make things better for us non-benders. Amon was speaking sense, but I didn't sign on for this...war. This has all gotten out of control. I can't trust the cops but the Avatar...You should know something about some of the people you've got on your side. Not everyone who's acted friendly to you is really with you. If you look...

MAKO comes around the corner.

MAKO  
Korra?

MAN IN COAT panics at being seen talking to the Avatar and dashes off. MAKO sees him running and prepares to chase.

MAKO  
Hey!

KORRA sticks out an arm to catch him.

KORRA  
(angry)  
What do you think you're doing? He was giving me information!

MAKO  
(offended by her anger at his concern for her)  
I was watching out for you! Any Equalist in this city would be glad to hit you with one of their shock gloves. Amon'd probably pay your weight in gold, and you go wandering off by yourself!

KORRA  
I didn't tell you to watch out for me! He was warning me about someone on my side who...Never mind, you chased him off before he could tell me enough to be useful.

KORRA walks back around the corner to the arrest site. One of the Equalist fighters looks long and hard at ASAMI as he is led onto the transport truck and she looks back at him. KORRA is not sure what to make of that.

POLICE RADIO  
Officers be advised. Riot in progress in Kuanghe district. Multiple units already at the scene.

ASAMI hops in the car and starts the engine. KORRA and the boys move to join her.

EXT. POOR NEIGHBORHOOD - NIGHT -

The roadster rolls along darkened streets in a working class neighborhood of the city. Ahead all the electricity is out. KORRA and her friends come to a police barricade that is blocking off the street. Behind it is a large crowd of people in the street yelling demands at the police for the power to be turned back on.

ASAMI  
That doesn't look like a riot.

OFFICER  
(Through megaphone)  
You are all out in violation of the emergency measures curfew! Return to your homes and power will be restored shortly!

CROWD-MEMBER 1  
You can't treat us like this just because we're non-benders!

CROWD-MEMBER 2  
Turn back on our power!

CROWD-MEMBER 3  
(spots KORRA)  
Look! It's the Avatar!

CROWD-MEMBER 4  
Please help us! You're our Avatar too!

KORRA  
Everyone, please stay calm! I'm going to go see what's going on! Hold on and I am sure we can get the power back!

KORRA and her friends advance to where the center of the police presence is.

KORRA  
What's going on? Why is this whole neighborhood in the dark?

TARLOKINA  
Korra, you and your playmates have no business here.

KORRA  
We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals!

TARLOKINA  
You have an expansive definition of innocent. Before Amon this neighborhood was a hotbed of crime, all the way back to the days of Bloody Yakon. Now, every third person puts on an Equalist mask come nightfall, and the rest cheer when they hear any bender has been taken down. This is the heart of Amon's power base and strong measures are necessary to ensure the safety of the city.

KORRA  
Where's Chief Beifong? There's no way she's ok with this.

TARRLOKINA  
She's not in command here. The anti-Equalist task-force and the council are in control.

ASAMI  
You mean you're in control. You're just using the council's fears for your own advantage. The targets of all these raids and...task-force actions, are just your political enemies!

The crowd is getting louder and angrier. Someone in the dark throws something at one of the cops behind the barricade.

TARRLOKINA  
That's it. Round up all these Equalisits!

Metal-benders take control of the barricades to send them wrapping around groups of screaming people as the ground below their feet rises up to carry the captives to waiting detention wagons.

KORRA  
Stop!

KORRA bends the floating earth motes back down to the ground. In retaliation, Tarrlokina grabs ASAMI.

ASAMI  
Hey!

TARRLOKINA  
You are under arrest.

MAKO  
You can't do that!

TARRLOKINA  
(with a smirk)  
I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew in an emergency measures zone. And as of today, her father is under investigation for allegations of conspiring with Amon and the Equalists.

KORRA is shocked and confused.

TARRLOKINA  
You look surprised. I would have thought the Avatar would be more perceptive. You have to have noticed that the Equalists are well supplied with top-of-the-line technology. Hiroshi Sato and Sato Industries have been on our suspects list for a while. His daughter is no better. I take it she never read you her 'anonymous' essays she published in those non-bender rights newspapers. She was quite the firebrand not too long ago, and then she went quiet. Well, now we see why.

MAKO  
(Ignites his fist as Bolin steps to his side)  
Let her go!

TARRLOKINA  
Arrest them too.

Cops wrap up MAKO and BOLIN in their metal cables.

KORRA  
Tarrlokina!

KORRA bends up two huge road-slabs and holds them levitating above her as she faces down TARRLOKINA and the police.

TARRLOKINA  
Unless you want to join your friends in prison I suggest you put those down.

MAKO  
Korra, listen to her, it's not worth it.

She lets the rocks fall.

BOLIN  
We'll be all right!

LIN arrives.

LIN  
What the hell's going on here? Who ordered these arrests?

KORRA  
Chief Beifong! Tarrlokina's gone crazy!

LIN  
Councilor! What were you thinking? There is no way my men can effectively investigate this many people!

TARRLOKINA  
Lin. There is no need for any of that. These people are in league with Amon. Just sign the arrest reports or I will find someone who can.

LIN  
The Republic City police is under my...!

TARRLOKINA  
(smiling)  
The city police, yes. For now. However, this action is under the authority of the National Anti-Equalist Task force.  
(She begins to walk away)  
See that the Avatar gets home safely.

TARRLOKINA leaves. The detention cars begin to pull away. LIN turns and begins to walk away.

KORRA  
(Bitter)  
Where are you going? Didn't your boss tell you to deal with me?

LIN  
(not bothering to look at her)  
You're a big girl. You know where to go.

KORRA looks out into the night and a decision is visibly made in her face.

INT. TARRLOKINA'S OFFICE - NIGHT -

TARLOKINA is working in her huge office. The entire back wall is an elaborate waterfall feature of carved stone illuminated by blue light shining through the falling water. An ASSISTANT stands at her shoulder collecting papers as they are signed. A window bursts open and KORRA steps through.

KORRA  
You and I need to talk.

TARRLOKINA  
(to assistant)  
Are any of the other council members here?

ASSISTANT  
I believe everyone has gone home for the night.

TARRLOKINA  
Then you should do the same.

ASSISTANT  
Are you sure, mam?

TARRLOKINA  
Leave us.

ASSISTANT exits

TARRLOKINA  
(to KORRA)  
You obviously have something on your mind. Spit it out.

KORRA  
Can't you see you're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders? You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people!

TARRLOKINA  
And you don't?

KORRA  
What? No, I-

TARRLOKINA  
Isn't that what you came here to do, intimidate me into releasing your friends? See, that's what I admire about you Korra, your willingness to use force in the pursuit of good. To a point. Then you get afraid, like everyone else, and back down. Say that we should all line up for Amon to destroy us, because the alternative is too...uncomfortable. You've yet to learn the lesson of your fear.  
(she pauses)  
Did I ever tell you about my father? There are so few who know the whole story.

KORRA  
I didn't come here to hear about your life. 

TARRLOKINA  
My father was a failed criminal and a powerful water bender. My brother and I were very young when it was clear we possessed similar gifts. My father the exile trained us to be living weapons, to act out his own petty revenge fantasy. Much like the White Lotus did to you, but of course, less forgiving. My mother saw what he was and did nothing, the village did nothing. They were all afraid. Then one day my brother could take no more. He ran out into a raging blizzard, choosing death over staying with that man. But I remained and I learned the hard way. Criminals can not be tolerated. Half measures and mercy only allow them to continue to do harm. That man killed my brother. It was Avatar Aang who had banished my father to the north and it was Avatar Aang who allowed him to live after all that gangster did to tear down the order of this city! I will not make the same mistake with Amon!

KORRA  
But you're not just going after Amon! Innocent people are getting caught up in this war!

TARRLOKINA  
Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and support the government, and I'll release your friends. Otherwise, I will arrange for you to be exiled from the United Republic and your imprisoned companions will be held as an insurance against your good behavior. Tenzin will vote against it, I'm sure, but the rest of the councilors can be convinced easily enough.

KORRA  
(After a pause)  
No. You might be able to force the government to follow you, but it won't work on me.

TARRLOKINA  
(Stands and turns to face the waterfall wall)  
You will regret that decision.

KORRA  
You need to be stopped! You're just as bad as Amon! I should have realized that earlier. Lets see how long your political power lasts when the whole world hears that the Avatar is against you. Your so-called allies will throw you to the wolves in a heartbeat. In fact, you're coming with me right now!

TARRLOKINA  
(the comparison to AMON hits her deeply)  
I've tried to work with you, Korra, but you've made it impossible. I will not let the defense of this nation fall.

TARRLOKINA turns and attacks with a slicing arc of water. Korra fights back with fire but TARRLOKINA bends out water from the waterfall around herself as a shield. She then attacks with innumerable flying blades of ice emerging from the water shield. Korra tries to dodge but then raises up a stone slab from the floor and reaches out to cause the entire waterfall wall to rip out of its base and swing around, smashing TARRLOKINA through the office wall out onto the walkway outside. A burst of fire causes TARROLKINA to fall back over the railing but she catches hold before she falls all the way down.

KORRA walks out of the ruined office and explodes the stone walkway that TARRLOKINA is holding on to. She falls down to the floor of the council chamber, and then tries to scramble back. KORRA jumps down and lands while impacting the floor with a punch which forms a massive crater of shattered marble. She stands up and walks towards TARRLOKINA.

KORRA  
What are you going to do now? You're all out of water!

TARRLOKINA is terrified and continues to crawl backwards. KORRA ignites two flames in her hands and runs forward for the attack. Just as KORRA is bringing her hands together for the final blow TARRLOKINA stands up, holds out a hand and KORRA completely freezes, the fires winking out in her hands. KORRA's body twitches and jerks as if she is suddenly fighting her own muscles and bones, accompanied by sickening squelching sounds.

KORRA  
(Startled, terrified, and in pain. She is barely able to move even her face)  
Gah..! Wha...Aaah!

TARRLOKINA  
We all have water in our veins.

KORRA  
(Her limbs twist and jerk in painful motions)  
Argh! How....? Errgh!

TARRLOKINA  
Bloody Yakon might have been a terrible father, but he passed on some family tricks. Blood-bending he called it.

TARRLOKINA raises up her hands and KORRA levitates up off the floor, her body still contorting into painful poses.

KORRA  
(through locked jaw)  
You won't get...

TARRLOKINA  
Shh, Avatar. Sleep.

TARRLOKINA makes a motion with her hands and KORRA collapses into unconsciousness. Her body stops trying to fight the power controlling her blood and she hangs limply in the air.

EXTERIOR: COUNCIL BUILDING, NIGHT

TARRLOKINA loads an unconscious KORRA into the back of a car. They drive off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene here has several purposes: to visually elaborate on the connection between the lives of the Avatars, and to provide hints about Amon's bloodbening. Korra describes her body being slow and sluggish in his presence, which she attributes to fear but is actually his subtle bloodbending.
> 
> One of my self imposed rules for this adaptation was "no flashbacks" so Tarlokina and Amon's past must be told via dialogue. Tarrlokina had alluded to it in previous sections but here it is laid out plainly.


	7. 7

INT. JAIL CELL

MAKO and BOLIN have been there for hours. MAKO is leaning back against the wall behind the bunk he is sitting on. BOLIN is standing in the corner.

MAKO  
Just go already.

BOLIN  
I can't! Can you just, put your fingers in your ears or something?

MAKO  
You went on the street for years!

BOLIN  
I've gotten used to a life of luxury!

The door slams open suddenly to reveal LIN, for once not wearing her metal armor. BOLIN spins around after a brief panic. MAKO just looks up with surprise and suspicion.

LIN  
Get up. You both are getting out of here.

MAKO  
What? Why?

LIN  
The Avatar's gone missing. You two know her best so you are going to help me track her down.

MAKO  
Korra? What happened?!

LIN waves both the brothers out of the cell. As BOLIN walks by her she makes an upward motion with her fingers and there is a sudden zipping motion.

BOLIN  
(scared yet polite)  
Yip! Um, thanks?

MAKO  
We're not leaving without Asami.

LIN  
Sato? Sure, whatever.

ASAMI is let out of her cell and she kisses MAKO in relief. As all four walk out they come across a jail guard fastened securely to a wall with metal bands around his waist, legs, and mouth. Despite being gagged he salutes LIN as she passes.

BOLIN  
(gesturing to the bound guard)  
Ummm...?

LIN  
I sent my official resignation to the Council. That means this is technically a breakout so maybe you three want to pick up the pace. The Avatar and Councilor Tarrlokina have been missing for two hours now.

They reach the front of the jail to see TENZIN looking around trying to find someone to interrogate at the empty front desk.

 

TENZIN  
Lin! What's going on? I heard Korra was involved in a conflict at some protest. Where is she? I'm here to help.

LIN  
Well, well. What took you?

BOLIN  
No time now, Master Tenzin, we're getting jail-broken.

TENZIN  
What? Who are...? 

LIN  
Equalists attacked the Capital Building tonight. The Avatar and Councilor Tarlokina are missing.

TENZIN  
(After a brief moment to process the shock)  
What leads have the police found?

LIN  
I have no idea. I turned in my resignation earlier tonight, before Tarrlokina could have the satisfaction of firing me. A premature move as it seems. All I know is that the council chamber was torn half to shreds and both women are nowhere to be found. Supposedly there were Equalist weapons found in the rubble.

MAKO  
We have to move quickly. They'll try to get Korra to Amon but that means holding her until he can come out of hiding. Keeping the Avatar captive would require special preparations, so it would have to be somewhere they have had as a base before. Likely somewhere away from residences. An angry Avatar is loud.

LIN  
(raises an appreciative eyebrow)  
Got some instincts. Kid's right, time's a factor. And there are places on our lists that I had not gotten a search warrant for yet. Tenzin, you up for some extra-legal activity?

TENZIN  
(Blasts open the front doors with a rush of wind)  
We'll take my flying bison. 

BOLIN  
(Exited)  
*Gasp* Flying...!

EXT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT -

Most of the area directly in front of the main entrance is occupied by the massive shaggy beast with a large bowl-like saddle on its back. LIN, TENZIN, MAKO, ASAMI, and BOLIN are at its side.

BOLIN  
(nervous now that he sees how big the beast actually is)  
...bison. Um, actually I was wondering if I could maybe help search by... whoa!

TENZIN shoots him up into the saddle with a tornado of air. The rest climb up. TENZIN takes hold of the reigns.

TENZIN  
(Very serious)  
Yip yip.

The bison bellows and launches its self up into the sky.

INT. PRINT SHOP

The main room is filled with printing presses and stacks of paper. One man is leaving out the front door while another, PRINTER, waves goodby to him.

PRINTER  
See you tomorrow.

Once his is alone, the PRINTER glances around and moves to the back wall where he enters a secret room. Inside is stacks and stacks of Equalist propaganda. He hears a slight noise and nervously turns to look at the entrance to the secret room. Then the wall to his side explodes inward.

LIN leaps through the gap, followed by MAKO who pushes by her and grabs the PRINTER by the collar as he summons a jet of fire from his fist.

MAKO  
Where is Korra?!

EXT. OUTSIDE PRINT SHOP

BOLIN is keeping watch with ASAMI until MAKO comes storming out of the hole in the wall.

MAKO  
(angry)  
Nothing. Lets go.

ASAMI looks at this display darkly. Everyone climbs up into the bison saddle and ASAMI sits by BOLIN.

ASAMI  
(to BOLIN quietly but firmly)  
Is there something going on between Mako and Korra?

BOLIN  
(Caught off guard)  
Whaaa...?No...

The bison takes off as BOLIN grimaces awkwardly and up front MAKO glares out into the night. 

EXT. RAIDED EQUALIST BASE

There are smoldering patches still showing sign of recent fire-bending as well as the more precise damage caused by LIN and the others.

TENZIN  
It is clear that none of these people know anything about Amon's plans or Korra's kidnapping. Lin, what if we...

MAKO  
(Interrupting)  
We just have to hit them harder then! Keep going until we...!

LIN  
(Interrupts)  
That's enough. Take a knee until you can clear your head, kid. Now.

MAKO storms off. ASAMI comes to his side to comfort him.

MAKO  
(snapping)  
What do you want?

ASAMI  
Hey, I care that Korra's missing too. And I care about you.

MAKO  
(grunts)

ASAMI  
(after a brief pause of building frustration)  
Look, do you even want us to be a couple? If you've been wanting to break up then fine, just say the word.

MAKO  
(genuinely surprised)  
What? Now? No, Asami, I...You've done so much for me. How could I break up when I still owe you for everything?

ASAMI  
(Even more frustrated but quickly regains control)  
That's not how...No, you're right. Now's not the time for this discussion.  
(looks at her watch)  
Time! Oh, my dad must be having a fit not knowing what happened to me! With the Avatar, I forgot that he...

An idea occurs to MAKO too, even if he is a little embarrassed by it. Walks back over to LIN and TENZIN.

MAKO  
(quietly)  
Um, Councilor Tarrlokina said something about an investigation into Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato, as an Equalist supporter. Do you know if...?  
(he trials off)

TENZIN  
No, the investigation is real. Tarrlokina pushed for it this morning. I had dismissed it as the Councilor going after another one of her political enemies, but now, could...?

LIN  
(nods)  
Sato is placed under suspicion and his daughter is arrested, then that same night the Equalists kidnap the woman who ordered it. And the Sato estates are big enough to hide anyone, even the Avatar. You're right. It's worth looking into at least.  
(looks over at ASAMI and BOLIN)  
But you're going to have to tell her.

EXT. SATO MANSION - NIGHT -

The flying bison touches down on the grounds of the Sato estate. In the windows servants see the arrivals and rush off out of view.

ASAMI  
How can you believe Tarrlokina's lies about my father?! He's not an Equalist. He refused to bow to her like the rest of this city so the councilor is trying to turn the country against him!

MAKO  
Asami, we just...

ASAMI  
Mako, don't talk to me right now. Councilor Tenzin, you said you voted against putting my father under suspicion in the first place!

TENZIN  
Korra is missing. We have to try every possibility.

They open various garages and stables. They find nothing.

ASAMI  
Happy?

LIN  
Where exactly is your father? In the house?

ASAMI  
(sighs)  
Probably in the back workshop up the hill. He's been working on a new engine design for months. 

INT. WORKSHOP

They enter a workshop but it is completely empty.

BOLIN  
(Does a double take)  
Wait, did we go into the right building?

TENZIN  
Yes, where is Hiroshi? You said he was here.

ASAMI  
(angrily sarcastic)  
I don't know. Maybe he heard that there were people storming through his property and went to go call the actual cops?

LIN  
(Shakes her head)  
We would have seen someone leave.

LIN glares around at the room, then moves to the center and closes her eyes. She then raises one leg and stomps her foot down onto the floor. The instant her foot connects the shot freezes and transitions to a shadowed black and white that shows ripple lines radiating out from the impact site. Then everything returns to normal and LIN opens her eyes.

LIN  
(Pointing to the floor)  
There's a tunnel leading deep into the mountain.

ASAMI  
What? There's no tunnel.

LIN plants her feet and thrusts out her hands, ripping loose a patch of floor to reveal a hidden passage. TENZIN and LIN advance to the edge of the tunnel. 

ASAMI  
(disbelieving)  
But...

BOLIN  
(To ASAMI)  
Maybe you don't want to see this.

ASAMI  
No, I need to.

They descend down trough the long tunnel. At the end they emerge into a large hanger that is decorated with Amon and Equality posters. Along the walls are strange vehicles shaped like a cross between diesel tanks and robotic battle suits. Some of them are in various stages of assembly. LIN and TENZIN advance forward as MAKO, BOLIN, and ASAMI remain at the entrance.

TENZIN  
I think we now know what Hiroshi Sato's secret design project was.

Suddenly metal door slams into place behind them. LIN runs up and tries to bend it down but when she makes the motions nothing happens.

HIROSHI  
(over a speaker)  
I'm afraid even you won't be able to bend metal that refined. Modern technology, always removing those impurities which give you benders power over the rest of us. And as another bit of bad news, you've wasted a trip. The Avatar is not here. Only some of my new inventions.

The Mechatanks activate. There were drivers hidden inside each of them as they knew their opponents were coming down. One of the drivers is HIROSHI himself.

The lead tank shoots out grappling claw aimed at LIN. LIN raises her hands to deflect it but her power over metal does nothing. At the last moment TENZIN knocks the claw out of the way with a blast of wind. Then he launches into action with expert skill, avoiding every attack with tornadoes and wheeling jets while sending the tanks rocking with sudden bursts of air. However, he can not damage them. 

TENZIN  
Get behind me!

LIN jumps back and TENZIN unleashes a pressure wave of air. As it impacts the mechatanks the pressure waves reverberate in the cockpits, cracking glass and causing the pilots to clutch their ears as they cry out.

Having found that she can not hurt the tanks directly LIN discoveries that the tools used to build them are not similarly protected. Tools and assembly frames are ripped apart into makeshift weapons as LIN launches into a vicious series of attacks directly targeting the viewports of the tanks. 

ASAMI ducks and hides as soon as the fighting starts. MAKO and BOLIN try to fight against the tanks but they are outclassed and spend most of their time dodging. The benders put up a good fight but soon LIN and TENZIN get hit and go down hard. BOLIN rushes forward to help them but once it is clear they are beaten MAKO throws his hands up and grabs BOLIN to make sure he does the same.

The lead mechatank rolls up and the cockpit opens to let out HIROSHI.

HIROSHI  
I'd say that was a near flawless test run. Load them all into the transports and deliver them to Amon!

MAKO  
Sponsoring our team, helping us and the Avatar, it was all a cover?

HIROSHI  
An effective one. And now there is no more need for hiding, thankfully. The hardest part of it all was watching my daughter traipse around with a fire-bending street-rat like you!

ASAMI has approached behind him without HIROSHI seeing.

ASAMI  
Dad, stop!  
(Pause)  
Why?

HIROSHI  
(Startled and pleading, mixed with rage)  
Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could. But now that you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders, they took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect society. We can help people like us everywhere! Now it is finally out in the open and none of us have to hide anything anymore. We can do this together, Asami. Please.

HIROSHI holds out an Equalist electric glove. ASAMI walks forward. 

ASAMI  
I... I know what they've done. You've taught me everything, given me everything. You are all I have in the world.

She takes the glove and puts it on. She stands over MAKO and BOLIN as the glove hums, charging its capacitors.

ASAMI  
I love you, Dad.

She thrusts her hand to the side and shocks HIROSHI to the ground. One of the Equalist fighters is surprised and tries to attack her but she expertly grabs and flips him onto the floor where she delivers a other glove shock. MAKO and BOLIN spring forward to take down another.

MAKO  
Asami, I...

ASAMI  
(referring to the groaning LIN and TENZIN)  
Get them out of here now. My father will have set up a check-in system. Amon will know what happened here soon enough.

BOLIN  
(Looking at HIROSHI)  
But what do you want to...?

ASAMI  
Now!

Exit all.

EXT. SATO MANSION - NIGHT -

They help LIN and TENZIN up onto the flying bison and launch off into the night on, BOLIN struggling with the reigns. The front of the mansion has lots of police cars there. As the bison flies away the police cars explode below them.

 

EXT. MOUNTAIN CABIN - NIGHT -

Up amid the snow and under a bright moon, TARRLOKINA's car pulls up outside a remote but well-apportioned wooden cabin.

INT. CABIN BASEMENT.

TARRLOKINA marches KORRA down the steps, levitating her in the air with blood control, before propelling her into the tall metal box riveted to the floor in the middle of the room. TARRLOKINA slams the door closed as KORRA's fire breath bursts out through the gap. 

TARRLOKINA  
(listening to KORRA slamming into the walls inside)  
Give it up. That metal is ultra refined, not even Chief Beifong would be able to bend it.

KORRA responds by attacking with greater ferocity.

TARRLOKINA  
Suit yourself. By now they will have noticed our disappearances. I am going to go check the radio and see exactly what kind of mess your have left me with back in Republic City. We'll see if they took the bait I left. But whatever the case, I will deal with it.  
(smirks)  
Don't go anywhere.

Inside the box prison KORRA slams her fist into the wall in pure frustration but that only earns her bloody knuckles. There is the sound of TARRLOKINA closing the basement door and then only silence. KORRA sinks down into a sitting position on the small floor.

KORRA  
(To herself)  
All right, Tenzin, I am starting to see what you were saying about not rushing in.

She gives the door one more frustrated kick before settling back into her sitting position. She concentrates on calming her breathing.

KORRA  
The Avatar is supposed to have all sorts of power. Communing with spirits and talking with my past lives. Too bad I've never gotten any of that.

She folds her legs into lotus position and softly clonks her head back against the metal wall behind her. 

KORRA  
But let's give it a shot.  
(she closes her eyes and puts her hands together in meditative posture)  
What did Tenzin say? Emptiness, and a shining path to your center.

She slows her breathing and sits in careful concentration. Then she opens her eyes to see a vast starry sky in every direction around her. Under her feet is a winding path like a solidified aurora.

KORRA  
(sitting in the box)  
Hmm, connect to your core Avatar spirit. Well, let's try.

In the starry void she steps forward and starts to walk down the aurora path. Then she walks faster. Then she begins to run. She is straining every fiber of her existence but the infinity before her is never lessened. A suggestion of tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes out of pure frustration. Then she is just sitting in the box again and she opens her eyes, bringing her fist up to slam it against the metal wall again. But just before her fist connects she hears the sound of a car outside and freezes in the motion, tilting her head upwards towards the sound.

Upstairs TARRLOKINA puts down the headphones she was listening to, as she too heard the car pull up. She sighs.

TARRLOKINA  
Great, another person's silence to buy. That girl is going to make me go grey.

She stands up but at that moment the front door is smashed inwards. Equalist fighters leap through, leaving AMON standing in the doorway.

TARRLOKINA  
You!

She raises her hands and all the Equalists freeze and collapse with the now familiar sound of blood control.

TARRLOKINA  
(Laughing)  
You actually delivered yourself to me! I can't believe it! After I bring you in myself I'll be unstoppable! The Avatar can say whatever she wants, I...!

AMON takes a step forward. TARRLOKINA staggers back in surprise and disbelief. She then then redoubles her magical efforts. AMON is staggered for a moment, but then he recovers, slowly taking steps forward, each with less sign of resistance. TARRLOKINA backs up.

TARRLOKINA  
(terrified)  
How?! What...what are you...!?

AMON  
I am the solution.

TARRLOKINA moves to punch him but AMON lunges forward and blocks her, transferring behind her and into a hold that forces her to her knees. He puts his hands on her head and neck and quietly removes her bending. Then he releases and she collapses to the floor. The Equalist fighters begin to stand up as they recover from the blood-bending.

 

AMON  
(gesturing to the basement stairs)  
The Avatar will be down there. Take her out; carefully.

In the box KORRA looks around for some idea and then her eyes land on her armband.

The LIEUTENANT and two other Equalist fighters descend down the stairs. The LIEUTENANT charges up his electric batons and touches them to the side of the metal box. KORRA's screams sound out from inside, but she is holding herself in mid air, hanging from a cloth wrapped around the roof bars of the box. LIEUTENANT removes his batons and there is a crumpling noise inside. The Equalists open the box to see KORRA lying on the floor, only to have her suddenly kick out with a huge blast of fire. KORRA burst out fighting, quickly laying out the Equalists and rushing upstairs. 

EXT. MOUNTAIN CABIN - MOONLIT NIGHT -

KORRA bursts through the front door and suddenly sees AMON who turns around to face her from several yards away. Time slows as they meet eyes, both surprised to be facing the other like this. No one says a word but KORRA launches into water and ice attacks as AMON and his Equalists rush forward. KORRA takes out the Equalists quickly but AMON is able to dodge all her attacks of ice, fire, and earth. Then they are at hand to hand range as they fight, trading expert blows as KORRA tries to gain distance, constantly changing the landscape with eruptions of ice and earth. AMON dances through this constantly shifting obstacle coast, always trying to close the distance to remove KORRA's advantage.

KORRA is afraid and she is making mistakes. At key moments she stumbles, again and again, even as AMON glances back at his recovering Equalist fighters. All she can hear is the blood pumping in her ears. Finally she slides back a few yards and uses this chance to turn tail and run. AMON chases after her but KORRA leaps down the slope and summons up an ice board to slide down the mountain. He has no choice but to let her go.

EXT. MOUNTAIN FOREST - NIGHT -

KORRA slides down the snowy slope, dodging around dark tree trunks until finally she hits a rock and shatters her ice board, sending her tumbling down before coming to a rest in a snowbank. As she raises up she is now actually crying; overcome with the pent up shame, and fear, and pain, and exhaustion. Through the trees she can look down to the electric lights of towns stretching out towards the distant glow of Republic City as she rises up to he feet and begins to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The general content of the scenes in this section is similar to the show, however the timeline has been changed to have the confrontation with Hiroshi Sato occur simultaneously with Korra's capture by Tarrlok(ina). 
> 
> During Korra's captivity we return to the imagery of the Avatar state, once more building up the mystique of the Avatar. Additionally, the fight between Korra and Amon is expanded as this is the most equal matchup between them in the movie. Amon can not use his bloodbending powers in obvious ways while being watched by his associates, and so can only sabotaged Korra's attacks in subtle ways.
> 
> I have also replaced "platinum" with a generic "highly refined metal".


	8. 8

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - NIGHT -

A bashed and battered KORRA is walking slowly. She has managed to get this far by sneaking rides on trucks. There are still people on the street since this city never truly goes to sleep. Through an open window she hears a radio.

RADIO NEWSMAN  
...confirmed that industrialist Hiroshi Sato has been supplying Amon's Equalists. In an attack from his compound...

KORRA looks at every passerby with suspicion. No one seems safe now, and she is glad that they are all ignoring her as another anonymous woman, invisible in her distress. Then up ahead down the narrow street KORRA sees something that distracts her from her suspicions. Standing on the sidewalk is what looks like a pile of rags the hight of a human. None of the other street-goers seem to notice this strange sight and as KORRA watches numerous long, thin, black hands reach out from the rags to pluck small things from various people; A stray thread from one, a little corner off the newspaper of another, a chip of paint off a weathered door. The spirit, for that is what it is, fades in and out of translucency.

KORRA gives a soft amazed gasp and the spirit turns its faceless shape to notice her. KORRA steps forward but the spirit slowly extents its hundred thin arms to catch hold of things above and raises its self up over the street. KORRA pushes forward through the unseeing public to follow the spirit as it works along, spider-like. It moves down an alley and she rushes after it.

KORRA  
Wait!

In the alleys behind the buildings KORRA slows in her pursuit and watches more closely. The spirt moves along slowly, reaching out to touch places where then brick sprouts cracks or a struggling flower poking up through cement begins to wither, but then it touches another place and fresh blades of grass begin to sprout up.

KORRA  
(Bowing)  
Honorable spirit.

The spirit turns back towards her and for the first time she can see the suggestion of gleaming green eyes shining out from under the rags. Then it turns away and continues its slow path again.

KORRA  
(Walking along behind it)  
Why am I only able to see you now? Why not ever before?

The spirit gives what might be a shrug as it continues to reach out with its many hands.

KORRA  
(with growing frustration)  
The Avatar is supposed to be the bridge between humans and the spirit world. But what does that even mean?  
(getting no response she grows angrier)  
Why do you spirits talk to Amon?! Why did you give all that power to him?!

The spirit turns back and now KORRA begins to see it differently. Under the rags is a body made of fresh green straw and huge faceted jewel eyes. It gives what for it passes for shaking its head.

KORRA  
What? No? No, what? You mean Amon didn't get his ability to remove bending as a gift from the spirit world?

The spirit starts to leave.

KORRA  
No, wait! Come back! I don't know how to beat him! I don't even know who I can trust! Wait! Please!

The spirit walks down a narrow dead end alley but at it reaches near the end the air twists or shimmers slightly and for a moment there is the suggestion of a strange and distant forest. Then both it and the spirit are gone. KORRA is alone.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY PARK - NIGHT -

The flying bison lands by the large fountain. This is the same location where KORRA had waited to meet BOLIN so long ago.

MAKO  
Why are we landing here?

BOLIN  
(shaking the reigns to no effect)  
I don't know! I can't control this thing! Maybe he's thirsty?

LIN  
(grunts with pain as she descends)  
This is good enough. Our forces need to know what Hiroshi Sato has been up to so they can plan a response. If they don't already know.

TENZIN  
That needs to be done, but Korra is still out there and we need to find her! We must keep searching! She is not going to just pop up out of nowhere! 

BOLIN  
(sees KORRA coming up behind them)  
Korra!

TENZIN  
(tired)  
Yes, that seems about right.

MAKO  
Korra!

MAKO runs up and seizes KORRA in a tight hug. She leans into him as he does so.

MAKO  
You're ok! Are you all right? What happened?

TENZIN  
What happened to Councilor Tarrlokina?

KORRA  
(frowns)  
Tarrlokina is the one who took me. She was going to... She can waterbend the blood in my veins. Or could. Amon found us. He has her now.  
(The others react)  
I tried to stop him but...I couldn't. Amon's power didn't come from the spirits but however he does it, it's still too much. He's everywhere, I can't find him and I can't stop him and I don't know who to trust now that...  
(She spots ASAMI)  
*Sharp inhale* Guys, on the radio, I heard her father is...

MAKO  
(Interrupting)  
We know, she was there. We all were. Asami's the reason we escaped.

KORRA  
What did...?  
(She notices ASAMI miserable at the back of the group)  
I...Are you ok? Look, I know how easy it is to not see things, especially if you want to look up to someone. I'm sure that...

ASAMI  
(interrupts)  
I don't need sympathy. My father has been lying to me for years. He's been building weapons for the man who's tearing this country apart. I want...  
(She searches to decide what she actually wants)  
I want to fight.

KORRA  
Well, I think you're going to be in luck. The fight is coming.

LIN  
(nods)  
Amon is going to move quickly now that his secret supplier is exposed. He has already taken out a member of the council and he is not one to avoid pressing the advantage. I need to get to police headquarters and provide them with all the information we have.

TEZIN  
(to Lin)  
And I need to get to the capital, hopefully to organize the government's response. You can ride with me. Korra, you need to...we need to get you somewhere safe.

KORRA  
(firmly)  
No. Tarrlokina may have been wrong about a lot but she was right when she said we can't just hide from Amon. If we do, he'll have won. After everything that's happened, this mourning is too important. I'll keep to the streets, allow people to see the Avatar helping them but I'll keep moving so Amon can't set up any more ambushes. I need to be seen standing to him.

TENZIN  
(About to argue but decides against it when he sees her expression.)  
Ok, you three, stay with her until Lin can arrange for a proper police escort escort.

TENZIN and LIN exit on bison

BOLIN  
All right, how exactly are we going to get around? Are we on foot?

ASAMI  
There are cars at all my father's business locations but I don't trust any of those places now. If we could get to...

KORRA  
Guys, come on. There is a reason I was coming back to this area. I mean, I didn't know you were going to be here. So, follow me.

KORRA and ASAMI round the street corner first and see ASAMI's black roadster, now mostly inside a partially smashed newsstand. There is a group of angry neighborhood early risers gathered around it.

ASAMI  
(shocked but trying to be nice)  
Oh, that's good.

KORRA  
(defensive)  
Hey, you guys were arrested and I was left alone with the car. I don't exactly know how to drive so I think I did pretty well.

MAKO rounds the corner and sees the car.

MAKO  
Woah! What happened to the car?!

KORRA  
(yelling)  
I don't know how to drive, ok!

BOLIN sees the car.

BOLIN  
Yikes! I...

KORRA shoots him a death glare.

BOLIN  
...I have absolutely no comment.

The crowd turns to yell at the young people approaching the car but then they see KORRA. Whispers of recognition echo through the crowd and they back up. ASAMI gets in the car.

ASAMI  
So, where to now?

KORRA  
Wherever Amon's Equalists strike next.

And explosion rocks the distance.

MAKO  
I think that is a clue.

They drive off in the car.

INT. COUNCILOR'S HOUSEHOLD

The councilor representing fire nation peoples is bustling around her house, getting ready for the day, collecting files and documents. Her husband is sitting at a table, carefully inspecting a potted plant he is tending with great care. 

COUNCILOR  
Has the car arrived yet? If it's true what happened to Tarrlokina over the night, I need to be at the capital an hour ago. The driver must be delayed by the police escort.

HUSBAND  
I don't know dear.

EXT. COUNCILOR'S HOUSEHOLD - MOURNING -

The streets are waking up. Distant sirens can be heard. A group of men in laborer's clothes walk by on the sidewalk, sparing a bitter look up at the COUNCILOR's opulent house. An exterminators' truck pulls up and parks.

 

INT. COUNCILOR'S HOUSEHOLD

There is a knock at the door and the COUNCILOR goes to answer it.

COUNCILOR  
Yes...?

Three exterminators are standing outside, with fume masks over their faces.

EXTERMINATOR  
We're here for the fumigation.  
(He gestures with the nozzle of his back-mounted spray pack)

COUNCILOR  
(In no mood for time wasting this mourning)  
You have the wrong address. I...

EXTERMINATOR sprays her with a cloud of gas from his pack and the COUNCILOR collapses. The three of them pick her up to rush her to the truck.

HUSBAND  
(Still looking at his plant)  
Dear?

EXT. CAPITAL BUILDING ROOF

TENZIN descends towards the capital building on the back of his flying bison. On the streets around the building, the police are setting up barricades. The bison lands on the roof and Tenzin hops off. As he does, a group of window washers look at each other and exchange signals. 

Tenzin is walking at a rapid pace towards the stairs down when suddenly he senses something. He spins and lets off a blast of air which knocks aside the gas grenade. It explodes in mid air just as the washers jump down, Equalist bandanas now over their mouths as they wield electric weapons.

Tenzin summons up a gust of wind but two weighted throwing lines wrap around his wrists to restrain his movement while the third attacker leaps at him. Tenzin continues to dodge, just neatly avoiding every punch and kick, until his twirling builds up to a powerful swirling tornado that lifts him up off the ground, sending his two would be captors twirling and flying from their own capture ropes. The land on a different roof while the lone attacker it flung back into a wall by the omnipresent force.

The attacker woozily gets to his feet and readies another weapon but then he realizes that the flying bison is now only a few feet away and looking as cross as a mammal the size of a bus can look. He drops his weapon.

TENZIN turns towards the door that leads downstairs but a series of distant explosions cause him to look off into the city. There are multiple Equalist badged airships dropping explosives on a distant neighborhood and police airships are just now rising up to go meet them. The city is at war.

EXT. CAPITAL BUILDING

LIN stands by an ad-hoc command camp the police have set up in the square outside the capital building. 

OFFICER 1  
The Dahai Street armory isn't responding. We think they've been taken. Sixth precinct is going to fall any moment, they lost half their front wall to an explosion.

OFFICER 2  
Chief! More of those Equalist mechatank machines are heading up Beilu road. They'll be here any minute!

LIN  
Then get ready!  
(looks over at more explosions dropping from one of the Equalist airships)  
You're spread too thin. Those ships are going to tear us apart if they get over us. Make sure our airships are up to keep them away from the capital. And find out who's in command now!

OFFICER 3  
(Presents a suit of metal armor to LIN)

LIN  
(shakes her head)  
Put that away. I resigned, I'm not a cop anymore.

OFFICER 3  
(Laughs)  
If you're not, Chief, then what the hell are we?

LIN  
(gives in)  
Fine then.

She reaches out and rips the metal badge off, crumpling it in her hand. Lin stands with her back to the armor and then makes the motions to have it fly up and snap into place around her. Complete once again, she turns to look down the street from where a distant rumble approaches.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS

AMON and his elite fighters are riding in the back of an armored truck. HIROSHI SATO is trying to talk to AMON.

HIROSHI  
We managed to get most of the machines out of my secret lab, but their earth-benders could dig into that base quickly. And if we allow the government to maintain control of...

AMON  
Stop the car.

The truck halts.

AMON steps out into the empty street. He takes a deep breath and begins to walk through the clear mourning light. It is silent and peaceful there even as plumes of smoke are rising across the city.

INT. CAPITAL BUILDING

TENZIN strides through the doors of a crisis room, surrounded by other government employees. The place is a scene of organized chaos as staffers take calls and mark things on maps pinned to the walls.

STAFFER 1  
Equalist forces are attacking the city armories and the soldiers stationed there. Our last communication from the south district was twenty minutes ago. The police have set up fortifications outside this building but in the rest of the city...we don't know.

STAFFTER 2  
It's not just in Republic City. There are reports of coordinated Equalist attacks across the country. Masked people have seized Nanfang City hall and there is a mob at the gates of the Pohai governor's mansion.

TENZIN  
Where are the rest of the council members?

STAFFER 1  
We've lost contact with all of them.

TENZIN  
And Avatar Korra? Where is she? Who has eyes on her?

STAFFER 1  
Sir? We thought she was with you?

STAFFER 2  
(Looking down at a paper filled with notes)  
That might...actually explain some of the thing's we've been hearing.

TENZIN  
Things? What things?

STAFFER 2  
Well...

EXT. CAPITAL BUILDING

The police have raised up stone and and asphalt barriers with earth-bending. From behind these they throw out fire, ice, and brick projectiles. The mekatanks smash through them as soon as they make contact. Bending splashes or bounces off these things and cops are going down. Behind the first push of tanks come armored trucks full of Equalist forces carrying swords and crossbows. LIN is leading the fighting but she can see it is not going well.

Then a new engine sound rises above the din. Tires screech as a black roadster comes barreling around a corner behind the Equalists. Trailing behind it is a small tidal wave of water, snaking over the street like a furious dragon. The car blasts past the armored cars and tanks, screened from within it by a few small bursts of fire and shifts in the road that wobble the tanks, before the massive ropes of water crash into them a second later, freezing into sheets of ice.

ASAMI's car reaches the empty space of the square and turns around in a controlled spin. Unfortunately the mechatanks are already breaking free of their ice bonds. 

KORRA  
Man, those things are tough.  
(to Asami)  
But what if we used...

ASAMI  
Already on it. Just give me the angle. Boys! Out of the car!

BOLIN  
But what...

MAKO grabs BOLIN and pulls him out. ASAMI guns the engine as KORRA unhooks her seatbelt and stands up in the accelerating car. Just as the reach the back of the police lines KORRA, thrusts her arms upwards with a ground of exertion and bends up a ramp of asphalt and concrete from the street. She then grabs ASAMI and bails out as the car revs one last time, slowing their combined decent with a burst of fire and shielding the other woman with her own body as they roll. The car arches up off the ramp to soar over the barricades and impact the lead tank, shattering it.

KORRA regains her feet quickly and settles down into a rooted earth-bender stance before grunting with exertion and raising up a large wall of rough stone slabs. Unfortunately, at one tail end an armored truck smashes through and starts disgorging Equalist fighters.

KORRA  
Here they come! Stand together!

She ignites fire jets under her heels and blasts forward, fire gathering around her fist.

INT. CAPITAL BUILDING

STAFFER 1  
One of the police airships has been taken down. They are making an uncontrolled decent into the bay.

TENZIN  
Dispatch the river rescue unit.

STAFFER 3  
(On telephone)  
Control is saying that all the boats have been sabotaged!

STAFFER 2  
Equalist vehicles are clashing with police in the capital square! Sir, what do we do?!

TENZIN  
(Takes a deep breath before proceeding)  
The situation is untenable. I have no choice. As the sole representative of the ruling council I hereby authorize military mobilization and declaration of martial law. Contact Dahai naval base, get me General Bumi.

COMMUNICATIONS STAFFER  
I have the connection ready, sir.

TENZIN takes another moment to collect himself.

STAFFER  
(with admiration)  
It speaks well of you that you are so hesitant to send in troops.

TENZIN  
(grimaces)  
That is not...entirely it.

RADIO VOICE (BUMI)  
Dahai Naval Base to Councilor Tenzin.  
(brief pause as the room feels the seriousness of the situation)  
Hey, little brother!

 

EXT. CAPITAL BUILDING

With KORRA's aid, the police forces are no longer failing but they are still getting pushed back to near the capital building. In the fight, MAKO, BOLIN, and ASAMI all get the chance to showcase a takedown or two. Eventually the Equalists fall back. There is a brief moment of relief for the government forces but then the growing sound of a huge crowd approaching shows that the Equalists are just awaiting reinforcements. 

TENZIN exits from the capital building with his staff.

MAKO  
(looking at the drawn back Equalist forces)  
They're just waiting for backup. And their side is going to get it before this one.

TENZIN  
Lin, I need to ask something of you. I'm all that's left of the council. I'm trapped here, so I need you to make sure my family is safe. I know that right now that's...

LIN  
(Puts a hand on his arm)  
There are only four air-benders in the world. It's the least I can do to protect the other three. And besides, you know I'd do it.

TENZIN  
Thank you. You can take my bison. Oogie!

LIN opens her mouth to say something but then is jostled as the massive beast drops down out of the sky with a blast of wind. She climbs on with an uncertain look and takes off, with the bison seeming more in control than she is.

KORRA  
(approaching Tenzin)  
Now what?

TENZIN  
We fall back and wait for reinforcements. And hope that we can limit the bloodshed.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, VARIOUS LOCATIONS

All around the city, the police are retreating and people are rising up. Huge crowds of non-bender citizens come out to form parades following behind mechatanks. These people cheer and laugh in the streets, while inside buildings other people look out in fear before drawing their blinds. Some people begin to throw bricks, smashing storefronts. Others are painting equality signs on the houses of terrified benders. Come nightfall the streets are ablaze in celebration and the buildings are dark and shuttered. Smoke licks up from fires across the boroughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest change here is the added spirit scene. In the show, despite the fact that Amon's claim in legitimacy rests on belief in the spirits, they are completely absent. For a movie trying to create the world whole-cloth, something needs to be added to emphasize that the Avatar is not just a super hero with a political position. This also adds doubt that Amon's explanation of his powers is hiding something.


	9. 9

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY WATERFRONT - MORNING

The sounds of the rioting city carry to the hiding spot KORRA and the rest have found in an industrial district on the shore of the bay. KORRA turns away from that noise to look out at the fog banks out on the ocean. She is sitting in lotus position and attempting to meditate again. Airtemple island is just barely visible through the haze. Then something else appears out of the grey veil. It is the sharp prow of a battleship. And then another, and another. The fleet has arrived.

MAKO, BOLIN, and ASAMI come running up to look as well. Smaller landing craft are splitting off from the fleet to advance to the shore and establish beachheads. The soldiers are professional and well armed, most resistance seems to retreat at the first sight of them. Things are looking good for the government side.

Out in the bay, there is an explosion.

MAKO  
What was...?

The fleet has drawn fully within the bay. Now in locations all along the coastline, Equalist fighters pull tarps off of racks of grey missile-like shapes. They are emblazoned with the Sato Industries logo. These racks launch the weapons one by one into the water where the torpedoes initiate and race forward towards the warships of the fleet.

The first volley hits the lead ship all along its broadside. Amid the fire and smoke the ship immediately begins to smoke. The rest of of the ships quickly realize what is going on but the explosions continue though some miss and explode harmlessly in the water. Soldiers man the weapons on the sides of the ships, shooting fire, rocks and ice to try and destroy the incoming weapons, but it does not work. The enemy waited until they could launch attacks from all sides. The fleet has walked into a well prepared trap.

TENZIN  
(With disbelief)  
No.

BOLIN  
Gah! When does Mister Sato find the time to invent so many evil machines!

KORRA looks out at the explosions and sinking, burning boats in horror. Her muscles quivering in tension, she sinks back down into lotus position and closes her eyes.

KORRA  
(Through clenched teeth)  
Come on, Avatar power, Avatar power, come on. Full Avatar power.

She flickers back and forth to the Aurora road, but the sound of explosions rolls across the bay, breaking her concentration.

KORRA  
Screw it.  
  
She gets up and runs forward onto a promontory jutting out into the bay. She yells back at the rest of her friends.

KORRA  
Get back and hide! I'm about to draw a whole lot of attention!

She centers her breath and then begins to flow through a series of precise and powerful movements. The sounds of battle begin to fade away before a faint crackle. Electricity begins to arc across her hands, and still she continues the formations allowing the power to build, slow and powerful. Electricity now sparks and arcs across all her muscles and then she thrusts into the final position, index and middle finger extended together. From that point leaps leaps a blinding lightning bolt as thick as a telephone pole. It lances across the bay and strikes an Equalist force, leaving explosions and fire. Then KORRA shifts and the bolt leaps to another target, and another. Then the electricity is gone and KORRA is left breathing heavily.

But she is not done. She jumps forward into the water and swirls her arms to skate across its surface at incredible speed. When she comes across Equalist forces gathering to repel the military she rises up on a swirling column of water to get a line of sight above their fortifications. Briefly hanging in the air she punches out fireballs, leaving destruction in her wake.

From back at the now revealed hide-out TENZIN watches this display with fear for what might happen to both sides. Then he notices two Equalist airships striking out over the bay, heading for Airtemple Island.

TENZIN  
My family!

Here his dedication to his duty over his personal desires breaks. He begins to rush to the small nearby marina. The government staffers run after him.

STAFFER  
Sir! No! You have to stay here and stay safe! We're depending on you!

TENZIN  
The acolytes of the temple depend on me! My family depends on me! And nothing in this world will keep me from them!   
(Then he looks back)  
I am sorry.

TENZIN finishes untying a small sailboat and summons up a mighty wind that stretches the canvas to just shy of the breaking point. The boat blasts off across the water, skipping past a damaged naval landing craft that is limping towards shore.

The now directionless government in exile is gathered along the shore as the landing craft clangs up against the dock. Soldiers, many injured begin to climb out. An older man in an unbuttoned fancy but disheveled coat holding a large crossbow, BUMI, moves up to the front and looks at the confused welcoming party.

BUMI  
(pointing deeper into the city where KORRA raced off to)  
I take it I saw the Avatar blast off that way. Who's in charge here?

People look around at the tired and rumpled collection of clerks and bureaucrats and then at the almost piratical presence of the admiral.

BOLIN  
You?

ASAMI  
Councilor Tenzin just left to gather his family.

BUMI  
(Looking at the departing TENZIN)  
That explains the sailboat setting a speed record against the wind. Figures.   
(He hefts his crossbow to his shoulder)  
Well, not all Aang's children are air-benders. Admiral Bumi reporting! How about you tell me just how screwed we are here.

  
INT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND

LIN enters at a run to where PEMA is standing with two of her children Meelo and Ikki near a confluence of rushing acolytes all carrying artifacts or papers.

LIN  
The Navy's counterattack has failed. Pemma, we're leaving.

PEMMA  
Thank you, Lin.  
(To an acolyte)  
Those go on the second boat, we need to divide up any duplicates in case someone gets captured. Freedom from material attachment is one thing but this is the history of the air nomads'-

LIN  
(Breaking in)  
Now! Equalist airships are moving in. Tenzin asked me to keep you safe so now is not the time to be planning-

PEMMA  
(Still polite but very firm)  
My husband and children are the only heirs of a race that just barely survived extermination in the last war. Do you think I haven't been planning for this day? There's an escape route set and stockpiles at a secret way-station down the coast. But the temple and its people are my responsibility too. So we are all going to get out together.

LIN is about to argue angrily, but then she takes a breath and almost smiles.

LIN  
(Turning to head towards the front of the island)  
Then you'll have the time you need. But hurry.

As LIN leaves, JINORA looks back at her and has indecision written on her face.

  
EXT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND

LIN walks outside while checking the spools that hold the metal cables on her armor. Above and before her, massive red airships are growing closer against the grey cloud roof. She flexes her stance and paving slabs rise up into the air in front of her.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY WATERFRONT

KORRA is still fighting but she is exhausted. The force of Equalist supporters she has been fighting is now routed. She can not long muster up the energy to pursue. Civilians of both sides are running, everyone trying to flee to somewhere else. She finds a random place to sit down and just stays there for moment breathing deeply.

Suddenly there are the sounds of footprints, not fleeing, but walking purposefully towards her. KORRA jumps up and clenches her fist but it is MAKO, BOLIN, ASAMI, BUMI, and his men. They look at the devastation around her of what used to be a residential street.

ASAMI  
Korra, we need go.

KORRA  
No. I need to... There has to be something I can do to stop this. If I could just...

BUMI  
Save your strength, Avatar. We're sure going to need it. But not now. General Iroh and the United Republic army are mobilizing to retake the south of the country. I don't doubt that they'll manage it, most of the Equalist forces are here in this city, but it'll still take time for reinforcements to arrive here. Until then we need retreat and regroup. The rest of my men are still out here somewhere, captured or gone to ground after the disaster in the bay. Either way, they'll need you; free and alive.

KORRA reluctantly agrees.

  
EXT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND COAST

TENZIN's commandeered sailboat comes careening in to a beach, skidding up onto the sand near a small set of dock where several ships filled with fleeing acolytes. He leaps down from the craft in a swirl of wind-born sand. He looks ups to see the Equalist airships tethered to the island by deployed grapple harpoon cables and fears the worse.

TENZIN  
(Running into the heart of the evacuation)  
Pemma! Pemma!

Then he crests a rise in a panic only to see his wife and two of his children safe and climbing up onto the flying bison.

PEMMA  
(Relieved and overwrought at seeing TENZIN)  
You're safe!

Crashing sounds of battle ring out from across the island in the direction of the airships as TENZIN and PEMMA come together for a quick embrace. The sounds of destruction are getting louder.

TENZIN  
Where's Jinora?

PEMMA  
She...She was right here. Where is she?!

IKKI  
There she is!

Up on the outcropping above them LIN comes into view fighting four Equalists as JINORA's evasive air-bending distracts another and muddles the battlefield for all the attackers. Then one of the Equalists drops a primed explosive at JINORA's feet. She doesn't recognize it immediately but LIN's metal cable wraps around JINORA's chest to pull her back as LIN raises up a quick earth barrier. The blast breaks the barrier and flings them both over the cliff together.

PEMMA  
Jinora!

LIN pulls JINORA close, hoping to shield the child with her body but JINORA uses air to flip them around and with a series of precise arm motions summons of a swirling cushion of wind which arrests their fall. They roll to a harmless halt just as TENZIN finishes his panicked dash over to them.

LIN  
(Opening her eyes to look at TENZIN)  
Good kid you've got there.

All of them climb onto the flying bison which takes off into the air as Equalist forces run towards their location.

  
EXT. ON FLYING BISON

PEMMA  
They're coming! Those airships are already at full speed and the bison will get tired before those things slow down!

TENZIN  
I know, I know! Just let me think!  
  
LIN looks at the airship below and rising up towards them. Then she looks back at the scared family.

LIN  
Don't turn back.

TENZIN  
What are you...Lin!

LIN leaps off the back of the bison and plummets towards the leading enemy airship. As she falls she flicks her arms out to deploy her metal cables and then shoots them down before her. They grab on to the nose of the airship, allowing her to swing down and up back to land on the top. She rolls to a halt and gets up, stamping her feet to plant her stance on the metal shell of the airship canopy. Then she thrusts her hands down to hit the metal which crumples before her. She runs down the airship, ripping a long hole in the top as she does so. As the ship begins to smoke and sink she turns and runs down the side towards the second craft.

Just as she reaches the point where she would fall off the side, the metal under her feet crumples and then rips up, flinging her through the air across the gap to the other ship. She lands even harder here and has to take a single brief pause for breath before she rises. Then she gets up and stamps her feet planting her stance again. She thrusts her hands to the floor which crumples up to meet them, making a small hole. But as she does so there is a noise behind her. LIN turns to see a hatch opening and Equalist fighters climbing out. The first gets knocked aside by her metal cable and sent sliding down the side scrabbling for a handhold. The next raises a crossbow but the other cable wraps around his ankle and pulls him to the ground as he fires. But even as he goes down a third fighter, still mostly in the hatch, throws a bola which wraps around LIN and delivers an electric shock to her metal armor. LIN falls prone.

In the sky above, TENZIN and his family see one airship sinking and the other slowing in its pursuit. The bison continues on down the coast.

  
EXT. HIDING SPOT - EVENING

Inside a warehouse, damp and battered naval soldiers and police are regrouping and inspecting what weapons they have. KORRA looks down from an upper walkway before turning to exit out a door onto the roof. From there she can see the city in the setting sun. An equality banner is being unfolded down the side of a skyscraper.

MAKO comes up behind her and stands nearby to provide some silent comfort.

  
EXT. EQUALIST OUTDOOR STAGE - NIGHT -

A stage has been set up in the city in front of a roaring crowd. A long line of prisoners are bound and guarded, slowly being marched up onto the stage to where AMON waits. LIN is the first in line and she is forced to her knees in front of him. The crowd cheers and roars as AMON moves closer to her. LIN just tilts her head up to look at him.

LIN  
(proud and defiant)  
What are you waiting for? Do it!

AMON places his hands on her head and neck in the precise position and LIN freezes, her body gone taught. Then he releases his hold and she collapses.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, VARIOUS LOCATIONS - DAY -

It has been a week and the fires are out but the city still shows the scars of revolution. Few people are out on the streets and those who are move nervously and hurriedly. The exception are those who gather around the stages set up in different locations to showcase denouncing benders and collaborators. HIROSHI SATO is leading one of these but even in the crowds of spectators there, those around the edges look uncertain about the direction this movement has taken.

HIROSHI  
(indistinct)  
Our heroic Equalist forces may be being pushed back in other cities but now is not the time to...

At a street corner just in view of the stage a man and woman stand watching, their faces hidden behind Equalist bandanas. Then the man puts his hand on her arm to pull her back and they step around the corner to reveal themselves as KORRA and MAKO.

MAKO  
This wasn't a good idea. You can't go risking yourself just to watch these displays.

KORRA  
(frowns at him grabbing her)  
I had to see. I've been hiding for a week. And anyway you can stop yelling at me, they're all going to see us soon enough.

MAKO  
(moves in close)  
Korra, I... I want you to know that I only get like this because I-

KORRA  
(leans in too, before stepping back)  
I know but...Let's get back to everyone else. The counterattack is about to begin.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - DAY

A delivery truck is parked on the side of the street. Suddenly the door inches open. Two hands reach under the wheel and hot-wire the engine. Then ASAMI signals to BUMI and his soldiers who come out of an alley and pile in the back.

  
EXT. POLICE HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Not far away is the square out in front of the Police Headquarters. That space has now been converted into a new overflow holding area. Now KORRA moves forward towards it across the empty street, followed by Bumi's naval soldiers and a few cops, along with MAKO and BOLIN.

A couple Equalist guards are setting in their post within the walls, chatting and being bored. Everyone else is guarding the stage demonstration a few blocks away. Outside the ad hoc compound is a mechatank stationed to protect the place. Then the wall beside them explodes. The nonbender Equalist guards try to yell for help but the mechatank is already turned into a burning pyre. The bender forces burst in and begin to rip the place apart with waves of power.

LIN is sitting in one of the less secure cells, defeated. Without her bending she is not a priority target. Then waves of fire and ice sweep down the path between these rows of cells. KORRA runs up to the cage. MAKO begins to cut through the lock with a small very concentrated flame.

LIN  
(To Korra)  
This was a stupid risk to break me out.

BUMI enters, cranking back his crossbow for another shot.

BUMI  
Get over yourself. We're here for everyone.

LIN  
(Looks down at her fist, remembering her lost power)  
No, I'm out of the fight.

BUMI  
What, because you lost your bending? Boo hoo. I've done more damage with a bag of nails, a canteen, and some licorice than you've done in your rock flinging life.  
(tosses her his short-sword)  
On your feet.  
(An explosion flashes off to the side)  
Whoo! Things are getting off now! Haha!  
(Sees a much closer explosion and winces)  
Yikes, time to go.

Equalist reinforcements are arriving from elsewhere but they are met with organized lines of benders who are coordinated to cause the maximum damage. Screams rise as volleys of stones make holes for strike forces of fire-wielders. Any unarmored targets are hit with forests of icicle projectiles, finding any gap in defenses. This bending isn't beautiful anymore, it is brutal and destructive.

The jailbreak is almost complete. KORRA looks back at the devastation they have caused. The streets are torn to shards and pools of mud. Several buildings are engulfed in flames or have had their stone facades ripped off.

  
INT. HIDING SPOT

This space is a lot more filled now. There are wires and radios set up and now it is starting to look like a military headquarters. Slightly above the rest, KORRA sits by herself with eyes closed in meditation. Below, the rest discuss their plans.

BUMI  
(gestures to the radios)  
The United Republic army has already pacified the rebellion in Xifang city. Ten thousand troops are ready to march north to here any day. But Amon knows that too so we need to do something to ease the army's way.

ASAMI  
All my father's machines run on gasoline. No more's been getting into the city so if we managed do something to his main refinery storage tanks then half the mechatanks would be useless. I know the plant layout and how to disable the safety measures. That's got to be the target.

LIN  
Normally I'd agree but I learned something while I was in that cage. Amon's holding a huge rally tomorrow at the pro-bending stadium and all the high ranking government prisoners are going to be brought there. At the last minute I didn't make their cut but all the captured councilors are going to be there. Supposedly this thing is to 'hear the voice of the people'. Whatever Amon's planning, it can't be good if he's there in person.

BUMI  
(cheerful)  
Ok, so we've got two targets. We'll start by incorporating all the civilian benders we have with the naval squads.

MAKO  
Woah, you can't just draft people into your army like that!

LIN  
Legally he can, but he's not going to.

BUMI raises an eyebrow at her.

BUMI  
I'm not?

LIN  
No, Bumi, you're not. We need to maintain a separation between the civilian and military forces. There can be some sort of citizen's militia instead.  
(After watching BUMI shrug about semantics)  
The words matter. Amon's been better than us at controlling the message for every step so we need to learn from that. Whatever sort of victory we achieve has to last longer then the martial law.  
  
KORRA  
(suddenly, from her meditation position)  
And that's why I'm going to Amon.

The entire group turns around in surprise.

BUMI  
(gently)  
Avatar, I don't think-

KORRA  
(while standing up)  
You keep talking about victory, but Amon's already won where it counts. Even if we manage to beat all his forces, capture or kill everyone wearing his symbol, the people support him.

BOLIN  
Not all of them support-

KORRA  
Then enough. Enough to tear this country in two.  
  
MAKO  
That doesn't mean you can turn yourself over to him!

KORRA  
(with a slight smile under her weariness)  
And I'm not going to. But there has to be some hope for peace. You said Amon is having a rally. Well, the Avatar is going to go to that rally, stand before the people of this city, and admit that the Equalists are a legitimate political movement with Amon as their leader. I'll promise to use every bit of my status to give them a place at the negotiation table, so they can achieve their goals without having to fight a war for it.

LIN  
You'll be giving Amon everything he wants. That'll make him a freaking king.  
  
KORRA  
I don't think that is what he wants. Every bit of Amon's success has come from using fear to control people. If he loses that fear, no one will agree to fight his global war of purification against all bending. Real leaders don't wear masks. He'll refuse me, refuse peace, and the people will turn on him.

BUMI  
That's a mighty big risk.

KORRA  
Hedge your bets, go after the refinery too. But I have to try. Bolin, can you come with me? You know the stadium and all about getting the crowd on your side.

BOLIN  
(proud)  
Well, I guess I do know a thing or two on presentation.

MAKO  
(shaking his head)  
No way. That's too dangerous.

BOLIN  
(To MAKO, pleading)  
Come on, Mako. I can do this.

MAKO  
(after a pause, nods)  
Ok, I trust you. But then I'm going too.   
(to KORRA)  
You need more protection. We need to bring a lot more benders if you're facing Amon. What about some of the soldiers?

KORRA  
(shakes her head)  
There will be thousands of Equalists there. No one would be able to fight against that. And even if Amon's power doesn't come from the spirits, it's still something we have no way to stop. He even resisted Tarrlokina's blood-bending somehow.  
(He starts to say something else but she moves in closer)  
Go with Asami to the refinery, she needs someone she knows to watch over her.  
(Sadly joking)  
That's an order from your Avatar.

MAKO  
Damn it!   
(paces)  
This is crazy, it's...Korra, just...You know that I... Grah! You drive me crazy! I'm trying to help you!

KORRA  
(sad smile)  
I know, and I care about you too.

MAKO  
(desperate)  
Korra, We can't...I can't lose you! Even if we never really had anything that...Even I never had the guts to really tell you that I...

KORRA  
I know. I didn't make a move either. I do wish we'd been able to try. I do. Just been normal people together. I love you too. But that doesn't mean we'd be good. I mean come on, how much time have we spent together and most of it was just awkward tension and screaming at each other? No relationship between us would work.  
(She wraps him in a strong and desperate hug)  
But I wish it would.  
(she kisses his cheek)

MAKO  
(resigned smile)  
You really are the most frustrating person I've ever met. Ha, maybe you're right. Just...be safe.

KORRA takes a step back and then MAKO pulls her in for a kiss. After a moment she gently pushes him away.

They split and KORRA begins to walk away into the back of the hideout. MAKO watches her leave until he suddenly realizes ASAMI is standing at his side.

MAKO  
(guilty, nervous, and embarrassed)  
Oh, um, Asami, I... What Korra...What I mean is that...

ASAMI  
(unnervingly warm and kind)  
Relax. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say you just forgot to break up with me. It's all fine.  
(She grabs an Equalist electric gauntlet and casually slides it onto her hand)  
Come on, we need to plan for the attack on the refinery. Admiral Bumi?

She walks away.

MAKO  
Asami, wait! I-

BOLIN  
Bro. She didn't electrocute you. That's about as good as you're going to get.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show's planes have been replaced with torpedoes which can serve the same plot purpose without further straining the imaginary budget. Lin's fight on the island was cut for similar reasons even though I would have liked to showcase Jinora's skills for her role in season 3/Movie 2.
> 
> In my version, Bumi replaces General Iroh II as in the show I felt that the latter character was only an excuse to bring back the voice actor Dante Basco as a treat for some fans of ATLA. Instead including Aang's nonbender son adds more to the political themes. Also, Bumi is much more fun.


	10. 10

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS - MORNING

The streets are mostly empty. Those who do go out hurry back and try to get within their doors as quickly as possible. However, as one man is hurrying to fumble for his keys he hears a commotion from down the block. Other faces are starting to peak out of windows or doors as they turn towards the sounds of a loud argument.

Several doors down a man is roughly thrown out of a house onto the street. Other belongings come flinging after him and those objects are followed by four thugs stepping outside. They were the ones who threw the man. From inside the house children are crying and women are wailing. The thugs are wearing Equalist patches crudely sewn onto their clothing.

VICTIM  
(on ground)   
You can't do this! I haven't done anything!

THUG 1  
(sarcastically)  
We can't? Oh, I'm sorry, I was not aware that Amon's order to "weed out all the benders and collaborators" specifically excluded you.

VICTIM  
You're just thieves and bullies!

BYSTANDER  
Yeah! Hell, Fong there's an earth-bender!

The thug BYSTANDER referred to reacts angrily but THUG 1 responds first.

THUG 1  
(confidently reciting practiced lines)  
He may have the taint but he chooses not to use it.

FONG  
Yeah, bending never got me any breaks. I was fired for my politics.

BYSTANDER  
You were fired for being drunk on the job!

THUG 2 starts forward as if to fight but his fellow puts his arm out to stop him.

THUG 1  
(smiling wickedly)  
Looks like we found another collaborator.

VICTIM  
You guys have no right! I'll report this! I'll tell-

THUG 1  
Who are you going to tell? The police of the bending elite have been disbanded. Besides, it's our word against yours and I don't remember you assisting in the great equalizing. This is a new world, brother.

People peaking out of doorways lower their heads in anger and fear. Then they hear the sound of a lone pair of footsteps coming down the street and they look up. Their eyes go wide as they see KORRA, in her full normal dress, walking openly down the road.

Eventually the Thugs look up from their terrorizing and see who is coming. They do a double take as they recognize who it is. They drop their victims and step back. Then they turn to run but KORRA makes a single sharp motion with her hands and their feet sink down into the pavement beneath them holding the Thugs in place. They cower and close their eyes, waiting for the blow to fall but then they realize they only hear footsteps.

KORRA walks by the restrained men and then turns to the victims and the bystanders on the street.

KORRA  
Go back inside.

Then she turns and continues on her way. The thugs are left, trapped in the street, waiting to see if the citizens decide on mercy or vengeance.

  
EXT. SATO REFINERY - DAY

Trucks and mechatanks roll along the streets. Down the road the storage tanks and smokestacks of the refinery come into view. Out front at the gate there is a little guard post. The Equalists inside look skeptical about a delivery truck which pulls up to the gate. ASAMI is driving with a smiling BUMI in the passenger seat. The the guards exchange looks and pull out their weapons. Then they notice that one of them has a naval soldier's flaming fist held under his throat while another as his hands frozen to the table in globs of ice from another soldier. They look back up at the truck and BUMI is grinning while pointing a crossbow out the window at them. The guards look at each-other, shrug, and gesture their heads permissively to the side indicating for the truck to enter.

The truck drives inside around a corner and when they are mostly concealed from the rest lof the refinery the truck's doors fling open for the soldiers to jump out. MAKO runs around to meet up with ASAMI who is climbing out. ASAMI dashes to a set of control dials on pipes and starts turning things while MAKO nervously looks around.

Across the lot there is a warehouse and the main door is open just a crack. Inside, with a shaft of light across his face is HIROSHI. His eyes go wide as he recognizes ASAMI but then he glares in anger. Behind him are five mechatanks and a large squad of heavily armed Equalist fighters. They were expecting this attempt.

  
EXT. PRO-BENDING STADIUM - DAY

The front of the stadium is festooned with Equalist banners and depictions of Amon. There is litter and dirt around the approach signaling that a large crowd has recently moved through that space. A lone older man, TOUZO, is working to pull close doors that had been propped open to allow the crowd through. He looks out at the small groups of Equalist guards who are posted around the approach to the stadium with concern and worry. He sighs and looks down, then jumps as BOLIN speaks up from beside him, having somehow come up without being seen.

BOLIN  
Hey, Touzo. How you doing? They've got you running the front?

TOUZO  
(hissing a whisper)  
Bolin?! What are...? You get out of here. You're kind of well known for being a bender! And besides, you were pals with the Avatar.   
(He looks around nervously)  
I've heard she's not even still around. Have you seen her?

BOLIN  
(Casually looking at his nails)  
Yeah, I've seen her.  
(Points)  
She's over there.

The Equalist guards are leaning against railings and scuffing their shoes against the pier boards. They notice KORRA approaching slowly through the center of the open space, and then they notice exactly who she is.

GUARD  
(Panicked)  
Oh jeeze, it's the Avatar! Uh, uh, stop right there!

KORRA  
(Pointing at the banner on the stadium)  
That says the public will be heard. I'm one of the public and I want to speak.

The guards are panicking and draw their weapons to run forward. KORRA sighs and thrusts her open palms upwards. Massive surges of water burst up between the planks of the boardwalk before freezing into ice spike prisons. KORRA nods to the restrained guards as she walks up to join BOLIN and enter the stadium.

  
INT. PROBENDING STADIUM

Inside, KORRA and BOLIN exchange a nod and BOLIN breaks off to head in another direction.

KORRA walks alone through deserted hallways towards a muffled roar of ten thousand voices.

BOLIN and the ANNOUNCER, who had commentated on their matches, ease open the door and crawls along the floor into the radio announcer's control booth overlooking the central ring.

KORRA opens the doors to enter the main stadium space. There are thousands of people filling the stands and at one end the bending ring has been converted into a stage. In the center, in a focal position, the four captured councilors are bound and tied. Oddly, TARRLOKINA alone is gagged in addition to her other restraints. AMON is on the stage, ready to speak, but the crowd is roaring. They are all yelling different things, some about the mass breakout of political prisoners that freed LIN, others praising AMON, others decrying the violence. People are lining up waiting to move forward towards a set of microphones set up and manned at different places around the front of the stands.

AMON  
(Holding his microphone)  
We are together in this righteous war and I hear you, my brothers and sisters. I will...  
(The sound on his microphone drops out)

KORRA  
(her voice ringing out over the speaker system)  
Then hear me!

KORRA pulls a microphone out of the hands of an Equalist staffer as she stands at the railing before the stands.

Up in the radio box BOLIN and the ANNOUNCER manipulate dials and unplug things to ensure that she is not interrupted.

On center stage, AMON turns to glare at KORRA from behind his mask.

  
EXT. SATO REFINERY

The place is a mess of chaos. The mechatanks are taking the brunt of the attacks but they can withstand them just as they can dish out punishment. One of the mechatanks faces an earth and water soldier who fling up dirt on the windshield and freeze it in place. The driver retreats back around a corner and then pops his hatch to break off the ice. As he is standing half out of the tank a glove grabs his leg and he is shocked out of commission. ASAMI climbs up and throws him out of the control seat, as MAKO is behind her. She on the front of the tank looking in at the controls when suddenly there is a rumble behind her and MAKO is flung to the side by a flying bola projectile. ASAMI turns to see a mechatank facing her threateningly. It is driven by he father HIROSHI.

HIROSHI  
Asami, I know I have hurt you and I am sorry. But I believe that one day you will come to your senses and we can be a family again.

ASAMI  
Are you insane?! How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become.

HIROSHI  
How dare you?! I am avenging her death!

The tank's arm moves in to grab ASAMI. However, at the last second she drops down and pulls hard on a string or necklace that she had wrapped around one of the control levers in her captured tank. The mechatank blasts off an attack straight into HIROSHI's machine, forcing it back. HIROSHI is rattled and shaken in his cockpit, giving ASAMI time to jump up into her vehicle and close the hatch. Now both mechatanks rev their engines and circle each other.

HIROSHI  
You are aiding the very people who took your mother away from us!

ASAMI  
You don't feel love for mom anymore, you're too full of hatred!

HIROSHI  
You ungrateful, insolent child!

They clash into each other again and again, their fight spilling out into the larger fight between the Equalists and the soldiers. They exchange blow after blow before ASAMI's tank is pushed back into a wall.

HIROSHI  
I now see there is no chance to save you!

Suddenly he hears a sound outside his cockpit. MAKO is back on he feet and now gripping to the back of the tank where he has climbed up to perch.

MAKO  
Mister Sato, you really are a horrible father.

MAKO lets loose with two jets of fire directed down at the most sensitive looking parts of the tank. HIROSH tries to shake him off but MAKO maintains the fire, even as sweat beads on his face and splashing flames lick against his legs. A tank arm goes to smack him but MAKO dodges and keeps the fire going. In the cockpit dials and gages are spinning up to the top of their limits.

As ASAMI manages to free her machine, HIROSHI finally manages to dislodge MAKO. But when he goes to attack his daughter again one of the mechatank's arms fails, venting hydraulic pressure. ASAMI slams into him and pushes his machine across the yard, before punching it down to the ground. HIROSHI jumps out and tries to run. ASAMI watches him with tears in her eyes. Then she pulls a trigger and an electric bola shoots out to wrap around him and bring him down.

  
INT. PROBENDING STADIUM

KORRA is holding her position on the railing at the foot of the stands facing the center ring where AMON has set up his stage. He quietly says something to his LIEUTENANT at his side. AMON still has his spot but now all eyes are on KORRA as she hold the microphone.

KORRA  
(to the crowd)  
I am Avatar Korra. And I have come here to tell you that I am on your side. The Equalists were right!

The massive crowd murmurs.

KORRA  
People who can't bend have always had fewer opportunities. Avatar Aang built this country so people of all four nations could live in harmony. But he forgot about you, he forgot about the non-benders. That was a big enough mistake for one lifetime, I won't let it last through two. Your grievances are real. I am ready to listen, and I am ready to make the world listen.

AMON tries to say something but his microphone is still off and he is drowned out. Out in the city people are listening to this speech on their radios.

KORRA  
But nothing can happen while this violence lasts! This war must end!

Equalist fighters burst into the announcer's box but it is empty. BOLIN is gone.

AMON  
(Through his newly operational microphone)  
Brothers! Beware of the trap the Avatar is setting. She is trying to trick you into giving up everything we've gained. Benders only fear violence. If they don't fear us, if they don't respect us, they will crush us back into servitude!  
  
KORRA  
Refusing to fight isn't cowardice.

The crowd is starting to sound less hostile to her.

KORRA  
Release the captured councilors. Amon's already removed their bending; they aren't a danger to you any more when all they can do is talk. It's a gesture that will get more people to want to help. No one has to be hurt any more on either side.

AMON  
No. This revolution isn't about your petty political concessions. We are on crusade to cleanse the humanity of your pollution! The spirit world blessed me with this power and I will use it to fix this entire rotten world!

The sounds from the crowd are now starting to sound more divided. They are not as enthusiastic about AMON's commitment to perpetual violent revolution. KORRA suddenly focuses on the gag in TARRLOKINA's gag and the fact that none of the other captives have that. TARRLOKINA meets KORRA's eyes and has a moment of franticly intense nonverbal communication. TARRLOKINA is looking at AMON and back at KORRA as if to tell her something.

KORRA  
(to AMON)  
The spirits never blessed you.

AMON  
(gives a brief laugh)  
Oh? So I can't remove people's bending? After all my demonstrations on your allies? You deny the power that you've seen with your own eyes?

KORRA  
No, I don't deny your power. But it's not a gift of the spirit world. I've spoken to them myself. Everything about you is a lie, from your name to your face.

AMON can tell that the crowd is starting to drift away from him. Even among those people who hate the Avatar's position as the leader of the bending elite regard her as the expert on the spirit world. However, his eyes are tracking people moving into position behind KORRA. But the there is a sudden distraction as BOLIN slides down a support beam from somewhere above and slides down hand rails to grab another of the ring-side microphones in front of the stands.

BOLIN  
Why are you still wearing that mask?!

This abrupt shift in topic startles AMON. He does not even recognize BOLIN and is confused as to what is happening with this new front of attack.

BOLIN  
You used to say it was to strike fear in the opposition, but you won! If you're really these people's leader, then why are you still hiding? So you can run and disappear if things turn bad? None of these other people have that option! Who are you?  
(realizes everyone in the entire stadium is focused on him)  
Oh. Heh. Um, Hi.  
(gulps)  
I'm Bolin.

FAN GIRL  
(distant voice from the crowd)  
We love you, Bolin!

But that is when AMON's men move in to capture KORRA at his silent signal. Angry disproving noises ring out from the crowd, not everyone likes AMON disrespecting this parlay. Fights begin to break out in the stands as those people begin to clash with AMON's more loyal supporters.

KORRA breaks free of her attackers in a burst of elemental power and leaps out onto the center stage, dashing towards TARRLOKINA. AMON at first readies himself to meet KORRA but then realizes where she is actually heading. Then he quickly grabs one of his fighter's weapons and for a moment is about to kill TARRLOKINA where she kneels. But he hesitates and TARRLOKINA lives.

KORRA cuts through the councilor's bonds with a single fire strike and quickly pulls off the gag. TARRLOKINA lunges forward to grab one of the abandoned microphones.

TARRLOKINA  
(Yelling with every bit of strength she has)  
I know why Amon wears the mask! It's so I wouldn't recognize him! So all those who knew our father won't recognize him! This man is my brother! His name is Noatak, son of Bloody Yakon! Your Amon is a water-bender!

AMON's own bodyguards react in surprise at this, but AMON just focuses on slowly retreating back from KORRA.

TARRLOKINA  
We are both the children of the criminal Yakon the blood-bender! That's what rips the bending from our bodies, blood control inside our skin. I recognized that power as soon as he touched me! His so-called spirit magic is water-bending!  
(to KORRA)  
Avatar, you know it's true.

People in the audience are now confused and and uncertain.

AMON  
(calmly)  
Lies.  
(To his followers)  
The Avatar has attacked the revolution. Return the councilors to the black cells, and then deal with her.

He begins to move backwards towards an exit.

KORRA  
You're not getting away!

She bolts after him, fighting past his guards. AMON disappears through a door but KORRA is behind him, now joined by BOLIN. Together they run down the hallway backstage of the probending arena.

  
EXT. REFINERY

The fight at the refinery still rages on. MAKO takes cover against a low wall and finds BUMI already sitting there, leaning against the wall with an injured arm.

MAKO  
When's this place going to explode?

BUMI  
In an odd twist, the designers made this place hard to blow up. But we've stacked the logs with what sabotage the Sato girl managed. Just need the spark for a real nice campfire if anyone can get over there and break that pipe.  
(points)

MAKO focuses on the indicated point. He grimaces and runs out of cover, dashing closer. He fires off a few fire bursts but they just splash against the metal pipes. The Equalists spot him and start sending off crossbow bolts and other attacks. MAKO fires off one more ineffective fire ball and ducks back down behind a different piece of cover. After a moment of terrified helplessness he comes to a conclusion. He concentrates and begins to move his hands in small precise circles. Electricity begins to spark around them. Then he lunges out and a thin line of lightning flashes into existence cross the space and hits the metal control wheel on the pipe.

Inside the pipe a single blue spark flashes between two metal flanges.

The explosions begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my reaction to my confusion over what exactly showKorra's plan for confronting Amon was. They accused him of being a waterbender but had no proof. Then he revealed some (fake)scars that did not actually disprove him being a bender. It was odd.
> 
> The way I see it, Aang allowed the nonbender resentment to fester in the UR because of his upbringing. All air nomads were benders, he was a good man but he was not conditioned to think about benders and nonbenders as separate groups. He was analogous to the well intentioned politician who "doesn't see race" and thus can not address the underlying issues.
> 
> I also replaced Tenzin and his family with the other Council members. Even in the show itself they said that it did not make sense how they got captured after escaping, plus I need Tarrlokina here for the reveal.


	11. End

INT. PROBENDING ARENA BACKSTAGE

KORRA and BOLIN run down a hallway.

KORRA  
(to BOLIN)  
Watch out, don't let Amon get you one on one.  
(to herself)  
Blood-bending! Every time I fought him I felt slow, hampered. I thought it was fear, but it was him using his power! Controlling the blood in my body just like Tarrlokina. I can't let him control anyone again.

Then KORRA suddenly freezes mid run as her path takes her in front of a side passage. Her limbs twitch and contort as the sickening sound of blood-bending begins.

AMON  
(down the side passage)  
And yet when I needed you off that stage you followed so obediently.

BOLIN quickly looks around and sees a stack of earth-bending disks. With a sweep and a punch he shoots one out to skid off the far wall at a steep angle and surprise AMON with a hit. AMON did not expect BOLIN and his power over KORRA drops. BOLIN jumps around the corner for another attack but AMON grabs him out of mid air with his blood-bending power. However, KORRA is now attacking with fire so BOLIN is dropped. AMON has to refocus his efforts now that they are both in view in front of him. He manages to lock KORRA both down but KORRA is able to use her fire breath. AMON throws his arms out to slam KORRA into BOLIN and then the wall as he turns and runs to hide in the maze of hallways and rooms.

KORRA and BOLIN continue their pursuit, moving a little ways apart but always staying within sight of each other. Then KORRA goes through a doorway into a large training room and AMON is instantly upon her in close quarters combat. They exchange punches, kicks, and grabs. Both their powers require a degree of unobstructed movement and neither is letting the other have that. Then KORRA gets pushed back across the floor and even as she rises, fire burning into existence around her fist, she gasps freezes as AMON has managed to get his control over her muscles once more.

AMON rises up to his feet, breathing heavily but exultant behind his mask has he holds out his outstretched hand focused on KORRA. Then there is a noise above him as BOLIN launches himself from the upper floor viewing railing of the practice room. BOLIN comes plummeting down ready to punch AMON's head with all the force in his body, but then AMON thrusts out his other hand and BOLIN's leap is arrested in mid air, revealing that AMON can control two people at once. BOLIN hangs in the air, grunting and convulsing as he struggles to fight against the power controlling him, but it it too much and AMON flings him aside. He hits the wall heavily and falls to the floor even more heavily to groan against the floor.

KORRA is still struggling and fighting with all her might, but she can not break free even as AMON slowly walks up to her. He places his hands on her head and neck in the precise technique for removing bending and she gives what small thrashes she can as small bit of fire spurt out from behind involuntarily clenched teeth. Then she goes still and inhales sharply. AMON releases his hold and KORRA falls forward.

AMON  
(visibly exhausted but exultant)  
It's done. I have won.

KORRA crawls away and gets back to her wobbly feet. She looks at her trembling hands in horror.   
KORRA  
(Horrified)  
No.

AMON  
Your speech today hurt me, even if most will not believe it. But I have destroyed you. I have taken your supporters, your privilege, and your power.

AMON turns to walk away. KORRA throws punch after punch after him but nothing happens; no fire, no water, and no earth. Unbalanced she falls back down to her knees. Her body is barely functioning.

KORRA  
(screaming in desperation)  
Come back! I'm not afraid of you! Come back and fight me!

AMON  
(calmly)  
Fight you? Why? You have nothing left for me to take.

Out of nowhere, AMON just barely dodges an earth disk aimed at his head. BOLIN is on his feet and raising up a whole stack of disks like KORRA had demonstrated so many weeks ago. AMON rushes forward as BOLIN begins firing off the projectiles but AMON is not stopped. He gets in close and holds up his hands to seize BOLIN in his blood-bending once again.

BOLIN slowly rises up into the air and this time the blood-bending looks even more painful than before. BOLIN makes choking noises as he is slowly strangled from within.  
  
KORRA  
Bolin!

AMON  
(to KORRA)  
You know, until now I have tried to be merciful. I merely cleansed the corruption from the benders and then let them live. But every time I show restraint my enemies strike back again and again. Well, no more. You have taught me a lesson, and for that much I thank you, Avatar.

AMON continues to crush BOLIN. KORRA gets up and tries to run forward again but her legs fail beneath her. Falling to her knees she punches the air again and again, desperately trying to throw out fire as she screams. Nothing works.

Then, she staggers up for one last hopeless haymaker swing, but in the middle something catches. Time slows as KORRA's clenched jaw loosens. Her fist is still traveling through the air but now her muscles loosen and her palm opens. It is now an air-bender form. In a sudden silence the only sound is her exhaling.

Then time's course resumes as she snaps into the completed motion, a blast of wind rocketing out from around her arm, impacting AMON and BOLIN, blowing them apart and sending them tumbling in two directions.

AMON  
(Raising up from the floor, now with fear in his eyes)  
Impossible.

KORRA stands up on legs that are growing stronger by the moment. She stares down at her arms in wonder.

KORRA  
(whisper)  
Nothing to left to take. Freedom from fear. Air.

AMON manages to get up but KORRA swings into an expertly practiced air-bender move and sends him flying out into the hallway and against a wall. He can not even see her attacks before they land and has no way to block against them. KORRA steps out into the hallway and her vision is beginning to blur with a rising white glow, even as she raises her hands to fling AMON aside again. AMON manages to find his feet and he raises his hands up in his blood-bending form.

KORRA is held still by the blood control once again. She is trapped, but she breathes in again and closes her eyes. She opens them again and she is standing on the aurora road in the infinite night. Here she can move smoothly. She takes a step forward into the infinity before her as she has every time before, but then stops. She turns around and sees the power that has been right behind her all along. The other end of the aurora road is only a few feet away behind her and at its terminus is giant glowing colossus that looks exactly like KORRA, made of shadow and mystery and fury.

The giant's eyes shine blue and blazing bright arcane symbols stretch across her chest and abdomen. This is her true avatar power, and held in those colossal hands is a huge sphere of shining energy a blue so bright it is white, right at level with the aurora path that looks like tiny line before the astral giant. KORRA takes the few steps in the right direction and reaches out to touch the sphere of light that towers above and below her.

  
EXT. OUT IN THE BAY - DAY

Republic City is in the distance as across the long expanse of ocean a breeze suddenly picks up at once, smoothing the bits of choppy water into a unified direction.

  
EXT. MOUNTAINS ABOVE REPUBLIC CITY.

A rising wind sweeps across the pine forests, lifting a fine dusting of snow into the air.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREET NEAR REFINERY - DAY

ASAMI, MAKO and BUMI are moving along the street with smoke billowing up behind them from the burning refinery. Then the angle of the rising smoke changes as it is pushed by a rising breeze. Dust and debris begins to slowly move around their feet. All the flags and banners are flapping towards the stadium

  
INT. PROBENDING STADIUM BACKSTAGE

KORRA stands in the hallway, her eyes still closed. AMON is before her, his hands firmly held before him, using his power to control her body like a puppet. He is panting.

AMON  
So, I missed one of your four elements. It doesn't matter! You can't bend without being able to move and I won't miss twice.

AMON takes a single step forward and then KORRA opens her eyes. Her eyes shine with the burning, blinding, blue-white energy. At her side where her arms are restrained, one finger makes a single twitch. Instantly, the entire hallway is blasted by a swirling chaos of wind like an entire hurricane concentrated within four walls. AMON is thrown back, bashed and bounced between walls, ceiling and floor. KORRA is released from his hold but stands firm within the chaos.

AMON gets to his feet, barely holding his own against the blasting wind that pushes him back, his feet braced against the wall at the end of the hallway below the window there.

AMON  
(screaming out fury against the tornado)  
You can't stop my revolution! Even the Avatar is just one girl!

KORRA  
(Her voice reverberates with the sound of a hundred other people all speaking the same words at the same time)  
Yes. One. I am the Avatar and I, am, one.

KORRA's eyes shine even brighter as she brings her hands together before her. The light is becoming blinding. Then she thrusts her arms out, palms flat towards the walls.

  
EXT. PROBENDING STADIUM

A large section of the stadium roof and second floor instantly explodes outwards into an explosion of splinters, blasted apart by the force of the air within. AMON flys back across the boardwalk in front of the stadium. He lands on something that cushions his impact and rolls the rest of the way to a halt in the open space. Behind him, a blinding lance of blue light burst up into the sky from the center of the exploded stadium roof.

  
INT. VARIOUS AVATAR TEMPLES

In distant temples of the four nations, the eyes of Avatar statues and paintings begin to glow. The same happens in the small, squashed shrine in Republic City where an old lady is startled from her prayer by the eyes of all three statues starting to shine.

  
EXT. PROBENDING STADIUM

AMON slowly raises himself up from the planks below, his hood pushed back off his head. Panicked people come running out of the stadium, but the stop when they see the wind pick up again. Up above in the ruined upper floors KORRA moves her arms in swirling motions as she walks forward, the wind whipping around her. Then as she reaches the edge where a wall once stood, she leaps down cushioned by a tornado that forms below her. Eyes burning with light she lands on the ground level and walks in the direction of AMON who braces against the wind.

KORRA  
(in the multitudinous Avatar voice)  
He who named himself Amon, you are a fraud! You have abandoned balance in pursuit of vengeance and violence and lies!

AMON is terrified beyond all measure. His eyes are wide and darting behind his mask. He tries to use his blood-bending powers on KORRA but her eyes pulse slightly brighter and the hold breaks off her. Before him, KORRA slowly raises an open palmed hand. In his fear, AMON lashes out. He flings out his arms in the blood-bending forms and two of the fleeing civilians from the stadium are dragged over to be held in front of him. The rest of the crowd gasps and screams.

KORRA flicks her hands and the two human shields are flung away, the air swirling and gently landing them on opposite benches. In the same attack, AMON is blasted back. The mask is knocked off his face and rolls to a halt beside him on the boardwalk near the railing. AMON rises up once again and now the crowd can see that he does bare some resemblance to TARRLOKINA.

The fury on KORRA's face is deepening and her limbs are trembling. She moves into the air-bending motions again as the wind compacts around her into a violent swirling ball. Slowly she rises up into the air, held aloft in the heart of the orb. AMON looks over at his mask lying on the ground but then back at KORRA rising before him. Panicked, he bursts into water-bending techniques, raising up whips of water from the ocean behind him which turn into blades of ice in the air as they slice towards KORRA. The attacks hit the edge of the swirling air and are torn apart, shredded and flung away as a gentle hail of ice. AMON tries again, gathering up a great jet of water to launch at her. KORRA raises her hands to stop the attack as it races forward and it is whipped to mist by blasts of wind.

The power of this state is having a now visible toll on KORRA. Her limbs are trembling and her chest heaves in exertion as sweat beads on her skin. However, AMON is much worse and is backed against the edge of the boardwalk. He gathers up another mass of water from the bay below to use as his last attack, but then he looks to the side at the growing crowd trapped and forced to watch this display that had cut off their escape route. As a last gambit he forms the water into deadly ice spikes and launches a hail of them at the civilians as he jumps backwards off the railing into the ocean. As he predicted, KORRA darts to the side and blocks the attack, protecting the innocents.

KORRA can no longer maintain the swirling ball of air so she sinks to the ground as she moves to the edge of the boardwalk, watching AMON race away skimming on the surface of the water. KORRA raises her hand and the wind concentrates around her again, ready to take AMON down even at this distance. But the her expression of ancient fury softens and she lowers her hand.

The light fade from her eyes and KORRA sags, the exhaustion catching up with her. The crowd from the stadium slowly gathers around her in a wide circle. They are lost and disoriented, their leader having just reveled himself to be exactly what he preached against. No one resist much as the group led by MAKO, ASAMI, and BUMI pushes in. From the other side BOLIN manages to fight his own way out.

MAKO  
What happened? Where's Amon?

KORRA gestures vaguely to the distance.

ASAMI  
You let him go?

BOLIN  
Wait, wouldn't that the same mistake Aang made? You said he let Bloody Yakon go and then that mobster raised his kids to do all this?

KORRA  
I'm... I'm not sure it was a mistake to give someone a choice, even if they end up choosing wrong.

She looks at the huge and growing crowd of citizens surrounding her.

  
EXT. SPEEDBOAT ON THE OCEAN

A single craft races through the smooth open ocean. AMON and TARRLOKINA are the only ones on this small fast boat. AMON is driving, touching his face from time to time missing the mask. TARRLOKINA is in the back, now unrestrained though she rubs her bruised wrists.

TARRLOKINA  
(defeated and weary)  
Where are you taking me, Noatok? Or should I still call you Amon even in exile?

AMON  
(nostalgically)  
Noatok. Huh, I'd almost forgotten my own name. And I'm not taking you, Tarrlokina, we are going together. Fate caused us to collide, but you are still my sister. Our father's cruelty left its print on you but I still have hope I can bring you back to the light. I have to imagine you were still working for the people in your own way.

TARRLOKINA  
(Idly looking through the hastily packed bags)  
Yes, suppose I was.  
(She spots one of the Equalist electric gloves and looks at AMON's back)

AMON  
(beginning to be caught up in his own rhetoric)  
Our father was a monster. He tried to raise us as weapons, as criminals. But we both resisted; forged our own paths. And look at what each of us managed; starting from nothing! Imagine the two of us working together! The revolution is worldwide, I can start again, and I am sure you will come to see what I'm fighting for.

TARRLOKINA quietly puts on the electric gauntlet and slowly reaches over to unscrew the gas-cap to the boat's fuel tank. She holds the glove over the open hole.

TARRLOKINA  
Together, just like old times.

AMON is still looking forward and a small tear starts to form in his eye. It could be from emotion or it could be from the wind and sea-spray. From behind him there is the sound of an electric zap.

The explosion rolls out over the empty ocean.

  
REPUBLIC CITY, VARIOUS LOCATIONS

The city is starting to get back to normal, even if only slightly. The police are in the streets again, Led by LIN, who has an equally grumpy MAKO helping her out. Even as the Amon banners come down it is a subdued atmosphere. Everyone knows that the army is still coming to officially retake the city.

KORRA  
(on the radio)  
People of Republic City, I know you're all afraid right now. You don't know what's going to happen next, and neither do I. But I can promise you, I will call for a general amnesty for all nonviolent acts committed during the Equalist occupation. We can begin to work at stitching this country back together. Because Amon was right, there are problems. But he was wrong, hate and fear are not the answer. Together, we can hope to find balance.

BOLIN  
(on the radio)  
That was Avatar Korra! Now, next we have someone from city hall coming on to 'spread some more calming propaganda'. Wait, that bit was written in pencil, I'm not sure I was supposed to read that out loud.

The United Republic Army is moving up the coastal road towards Republic City. The people of the city come out to watch but they are afraid of what this will bring. BUMI and the remaining three councilors are in the street, ready to welcome the incoming army, but he hangs back as he sees KORRA walk forward. KORRA is beaten and dejected but she advances alone, placing herself on the empty bridge between the populace of the city and the incoming army. Then she sees that TENZIN is at the head of the army. They both breath a weary sigh of relief and happiness.

  
INT. SATO INDUSTRIES OFFICE

ASAMI sits in a huge office decorated with the Sato Industries symbol, pouring through documents. She drops the papers and puts her head in her hands.

  
INT. COUNCIL HALL

TENZIN stands in the council chamber that is now absolutely stuffed with people. He waves his hands and manages to get a few words out above the crowd.

TENZIN  
When the first election for a new democratic government takes place we will have-!

He is instantly drowned out by a new eruption of noise.

  
AIRTEMPLE ISLAND - OVERCAST DAY -

KORRA is sitting with a HEALER who levitates softly glowing water to slowly move over her back. Then the HEALER returns the water to its containers and sadly shakes her head.

Now KORRA is outside in the air-bending practice octagon. She moves through the forms, with the soft breeze now swirling and gusting at her command. Then she smoothly transitions to an earth-bending form but the ground does not move.

Inside a nearby building, looking out at KORRA, are the rest of her friends.

TENZIN  
Is she still...?

HEALER  
Her air-bending is unlocked, but whatever Amon did to the other elements is beyond our current medical knowledge. This is either something very new or something very old. The good news is that the damage is only to her body, the future Avatar incarnations will not be effected.

Everyone falls quiet as KORRA enters the room.

MAKO moves forward

MAKO  
Look, there are other experts. We can try more things.

KORRA shakes her head and gently walks by him.

Bolin comes up behind her and gives her a hug.

BOLIN  
Just remember that everyone still loves you.

KORRA  
(with a slight sad smile)  
Yeah, I know.

ASAMI  
Korra. I just need to thank you for...for absolutely everything. You're a hero, to me and to the entire world.

KORRA  
Thanks. I...I'm just going need some time. Thank you all.

KORRA exits.

  
INT. AIRTEMPLE

As KORRA leaves the room the smile melts from her face. She slowly walks through the halls until she comes to the corridor with the long line of painted Avatars. She traces her fingers over all the symbols of their accomplishments, lingering on the depiction of Avatar AANG. Then she feels the freshly painted symbol by her own portrait. It is a equality sign symbolizing the Equalist crisis.

A faint smile comes to the edges of her mouth. Then she looks on at the blank spaces that follow her portrait and her face goes dark again.

  
EXT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND CLIFF

KORRA walks alone along the rough edges of the island. At the edge of a cliff over the sea KORRA finally begins to cry. A tear falls down through the air to the crashing waves below.

Then the wave of anguish ebbs a bit. KORRA manages to control her breath even as the lack of hope is still crushing her. She sits down at the edge of the cliff and tries to find her center though this despair.

Legs and a saffron cape step into view behind her. KORRA notices out of the corner of her eye.

KORRA  
Tenzin, I just...I can't right now. Leave me alone.

AVATAR AANG  
You are never alone.

KORRA looks up in astonishment to see the apparition of AVATAR AANG standing behind her. In the island of peace beyond despair she has connected to herself as KORRA not as the Avatar.

KORRA  
(Shocked)  
Aang? How...  
(laughing at a bitter joke)  
Great, now I hear my past lives, after I can't do the job.  
(almost whispering)  
I failed. After everything, I let him ruin me.

AANG  
You have not failed. Everything what is done cannot be undone, but the cycle is filled with both harm and healing.

KORRA  
(shaking her head)  
I heard it in all their voices. No one can help me.

AANG  
(with a gentle smile)  
No, they can't. But you can help yourself. When we reach our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change. Here, in your loss, you have now reached the first stages of true understanding. You will go on, and you will be amazing.

KORRA  
(yelling, screaming, and sobbing)  
How do you know?! I...I've lost... How do you know I can do it?

AANG  
(gains the full the thunderous Avatar Voice)  
Because you have done it before.

Beyond AANG more figures fade into view. One after another they step into existence, men and women, dressed in different costumes and uniforms. These are the past lives of the Avatar and there are hundreds of them from across ten thousand years. They are on all sides of KORRA, standing on the stones and in the air with equal ease. KORRA backs to the very edge of the cliff.

ALL AVATARS  
(In perfect unison)  
You have lived a thousand lives, died a thousand deaths. There is always a choice to give up. But you have never chosen that. The world is often dark, and full of chaos, but sometimes, just sometimes, there are miracles.

From the last to the first, the Avatar's eyes begin to shine with blue light. AANG's eyes begin to glow and he places his spectral hand against KORRA's head even as he begins to fade away and drift through her. At that moment of contact there is a brief flash of yellow tinted light. The next Avatar, dressed in red, drifts forward passing his hand through her stomach as he does with another flash of light, slightly red. Then the green dressed woman follows, moving and fading even faster, striking KORRA's chest. The past Avatars are now rushing forward, a lightning stream of ghosts, all touching KORRA somewhere as they pass and vanish.

Then the last is gone and KORRA inhales sharply. She staggers slightly and her foot slips back on the loose, damp rocks. KORRA falls out of view off the cliff in complete silence.

The cliff top is empty. Then the wind blasts into existence and KORRA rises up on a massive, swirling pillar of water as the main theme plays. Her eyes are blazing with the bright blue-white light. She thrusts out her hands and the top of the cliff splinters, flying apart to form a smooth, perfect platform. Landing, her arms swirl and the water rises behind her and sweeps into massive floating streams that circle until they burst apart. Then she shoots out massive blasts of fire, bigger than anything we have ever seen that burst out into the air like burning mountains. Then she stamps her foot.

  
INT. AIRTEMPLE

The rest of the cast looks up from their places in the room as the shutters rattle and shake in the sudden gusts. Even as they take their first step, the ground shudders. They get to the window and see the flash of the massive plumes of fire. They look on with amazement and wonder.

  
EXT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND CLIFF  
  
KORRA draws her arms up above her head and the ocean rises up in a massive wave that crashes against the cliff, thundering and throwing up spray. As KORRA lowers her arms the glow fades from her eyes. She is breathing somewhat heavily but it is slow and controlled. Standing on the cliff she looks to one side to see the lights and towers of Republic City shining out over the bay. Then she slowly looks to the side and her view slides of to the coast that stretches down forever and ever, off into the invisible distance of the massive world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the idea of this movie being the introduction to the Avatar world it was certain that I had to show the Avatar State. Here, overcoming her fear based airbending block allowed Korra access to the defense reflex Avatar State as Aang did for the first two seasons. Full mastery will wait until later.
> 
> I thought that Amon needed to do something final that would ruin his image in the eyes of his followers. Not only is he a water bender, but by reflex he uses is power to force innocents to be his human shields, becoming exactly what he preached against. 
> 
> -Please respond with any comments or suggestions-


End file.
